


You and me against the world (I’m not afraid)

by Starscall



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst with a Happy Ending, But there will be loads of cute and fluffy things to come, Cute and fluff more than anything else, M/M, Magical Boy AU, Misunderstandings, They're babies if you're looking for steamy content you're in the wrong place, accidentally wearing each other's clothes, coffee shop AU, cute dorky nerd boyfriends, cute promises, disgustingly cute boyfriends, entirely too much pouting, everyone ships it, everyone thinks they're dating but no one is sure including them, food gets everywhere, is it a date or isnt it, little kids pretending to be animals, maybe a little angst too we'll see, mildly crack on occasions, nonsexual abo, obligatory college roomate au, obligatory soulmate au, oops suddenly animal ears, rom com situations, soft sleepy boyfriends, special guest ship 2park, special guest ship Ongniel, tag abuse?, the cutest kiss scenes i will probably ever write, the kid au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 32,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starscall/pseuds/Starscall
Summary: A 30 day OTP challenge for Jinyoung/Daehwi - Deephwi, Jinhwi... whatever you feel like calling them.  Because I need to get back into writing and there's not enough Jinhwi/Deephwi out there yet so i feel like I should do my part to help.





	1. As I hold your hand (I'll never let go)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 - Hand holding
> 
> '"Don't think so hard. You worry too much, you'll end up getting wrinkles."  
> Daehwi couldn't help but squawk in protest at that. Wrinkles? Seriously? He was only sixteen! Why did he have to worry about wrinkles yet?  
> "Yah! My skin is perfect!" Honestly, with the sheer number of steps in his skin care routine it had better be perfect. He spent too much time and money on it for it to be anything less. He pouted up at the taller, older boy anyway, already knowing from their short acquaintance that Jinyoung was seemingly powerless when it came to his cute, sulky appeal.  
> A power he'd only use for good, honest. Well... good and maybe compliments. Time would tell.  
> "Ah, geeze." Jinyoung sighed, shifting his hand up to ruffle at Daehwi's carefully styled hair fondly. "I get it, ok? You're perfect."  
> He straightened back up to his full height before offering his hand to Daehwi - an offer to help him stand.'

Being on the show was going to be rough, Daehwi had known that from the start. But nothing could have prepared him for all of _this_. Being one out of Ninety-Eight was a lot harder than he ever could have imagined. There were so many experienced people, so many talented people, and then there were just some people who simply seemed to simply shine regardless - something about them just drew people into them.

But Daehwi? Honestly he wasn't anything special. Not compared to everyone else. Not like...

"Hey!"

A soft voice interrupted Daehwi's internal monologue and Daehwi looked up with large, startled eyes.

"Jinyoung-hyung?"

Jinyoung smiled faintly in answer, reaching out to poke Daehwi's forehead gently.

"Don't think so hard. You worry too much, you'll end up getting wrinkles."

Daehwi couldn't help but squawk in protest at that. Wrinkles? Seriously? He was only sixteen! Why did he have to worry about wrinkles yet?

"Yah! My skin is perfect!" Honestly, with the sheer number of steps in his skin care routine it had better be perfect. He spent too much time and money on it for it to be anything less. He pouted up at the taller, older boy anyway, already knowing from their short acquaintance that Jinyoung was seemingly powerless when it came to his cute, sulky appeal.

A power he'd only use for good, honest. Well... good and maybe compliments. Time would tell.

"Ah, geeze." Jinyoung sighed, shifting his hand up to ruffle at Daehwi's carefully styled hair fondly. "I get it, ok? You're perfect."

He straightened back up to his full height before offering his hand to Daehwi - an offer to help him stand.

"What?" Daehwi flailed, almost knocking Jinyoung's hand aside before he wrapped his hand around it instead, allowing the Jinyoung to help him up. "I'm not perfect! You should hear what the vocal instructor was saying to me earlier....'

Jinyoung just shook his head, pulling Daehwi to his feet before taking a small step away. "Well, you are to _me_." Jinyoung's voice was practically at a whisper and honestly, Daehwi might have thought he was hearing things if it wasn't for the flush spreading across his cheeks and down his neck.

 _Oh_.

Daehwi couldn't help the smile that was blooming across his face as he twined his fingers with Jinyoung's, a matching flush of rose spreading across his own features.

"Don't worry, hyung. I think you're perfect too"

Jinyoung laughed at that, eyes scrunching up delightedly in a way that was entirely too appealing. Ah really, it was unfair how attractive Bae Jinyoung was. Really. Seriously. Unfair. Sometimes Daehwi wished Jinyoung could shine a little less, be a  little less appealing, but... deep down he'd never really mean it. That shine was part of what made Jinyoung _Jinyoung_ and there was nothing about the other boy that he'd ever want to change....except maybe his lack of self confidence anyway.

"Tell you what." Jinyoung squeezed Daehwi's hand gently as they started to walk. Honestly they were going to be late at this rate. "I'll believe I'm perfect the day you do. Deal?"

There were butterfleis in Daehwi's stomach and he wasn't sure how or when they'd gotten there, but still...he couldn't help but smile up at Jinyoung happily in answer. 

"Yeah, it's a deal."

After all, a promise like that would take time, right? That means for at least a little while longer he could keep Jinyoung by his side like this.


	2. So I'll be there for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Cuddling Somewhere
> 
> 'Honestly, Daehwi isn't even sure what time it is anymore. Is it late? Is it early? He's not at all sure. The hours started blending together ages ago at this point.  
> What he does know? He's so, so tired. Even staying upright is a challenge, one he's starting to lose at that. But just when he starts to list, a shoulder is there to offer him support. Daehwi smiles faintly, he doesn't even have to look up to know who it is. Just snuggles in closer to Jinyoung's familiar warmth, even if he is all sweaty and not smelling as fresh as normal. Honestly even all sweaty like this... he smells pretty nice. Or Maybe Daehwi's just that tired. Honestly, he's not sure at this point. All he knows for certain is that Jinyoung is here and Jinyoung is the best.'

Honestly, Daehwi isn't even sure what time it is anymore. Is it late? Is it early? He's not at all sure. The hours started blending together ages ago at this point.

What he does know? He's so, so tired. Even staying upright is a challenge, one he's starting to lose at that. But just when he starts to list, a shoulder is there to offer him support. Daehwi smiles faintly, he doesn't even have to look up to know who it is. Just snuggles in closer to Jinyoung's familiar warmth, even if he is all sweaty and not smelling as fresh as normal. Honestly even all sweaty like this... he smells pretty nice. Or Maybe Daehwi's just that tired. Honestly, he's not sure at this point. All he knows for certain is that Jinyoung is here and Jinyoung is the best.

"Hyung?"

The way Jinyoung's voice creates a rumble through his chest makes Daehwi smile again as he wraps his arms around the older boy contentedly. Man, for someone so slender Jinyoung is the _best_ to cuddle with and Daehwi isn't quite sure why or how. As far as he can tell? It's probably simply because Jinyoung is _Jinyoung_ and that's all it takes.

"Hyung? I'm gonna take Daehwi home, ok?"

If Jisung answers, Daehwi doesn't notice, but he is aware of the warm that wraps around his waist, of the subtle pull as Jinyoung starts walking him out of their practice room. Oh, they're going? Okay.

Home sounds great. Home sounds like the promise of more cuddling with Jinyoung, but this time on his nice, comfy bed. Daehwi really likes Jinyoung's bed, it's just the rest size for them to curl up on together. Some might say it's too small, but Daehwi thinks it's just perfect for the two of them. As tired as he is, Daehwi can think of nothing better, but when he looks up to tell Jinyoung this all he can do is yawn, jaw practically cracking with how wide his mouth opens.

Jinyoung just smiles at that, reaching down to ruffle Daehwi's sweaty bangs fondly.

"We're going home. You're going to shower and I'm going to make us something to eat. Then we're going to bed. We've got school in..." Jinyoung trails off, face contorting unhappily as he glances at his watch. "When did it get this late? Jisung hyung must have forgotten."

He stops talking when he realizes that Daehwi is drowsing against them as they wait for the van to pull up. They've only been standing still for about a minute. Ah, cute. But also worrying. Clearly Daehwi needs to be getting more sleep.

"Or maybe just a shower. Ok?" He insists, carefully helping Daehwi into the van when it pulls up despite the mumbled protests from the younger boy. "If I let you go to bed like this, you're going to hate me when you wake up."

Jinyoung isn't prepared for Daehwi's hand to reach out, or the insistent strength in his tired state as Daehwi pulls him down onto the seat next to him, already scooting over so he can continue cuddling against the older boy sleepily. But that doesn't he minds, smiling down at Daehwi's hair fondly. 

"Impossible." Daehwi murmurs sleepily, grumbling as Jinyoung leans over to slide the van door shut, eyes blinking up at the older boy blearily. 'I can't hate you. I love you Jinyoung hyung."

Seconds later, he's asleep against Jinyoung's shoulder. So he misses the blush that rapidly spreads across Jinyoung's face and the soft, incredibly fond look in Jinyoung's eyes as he leans over to brush a soft kiss against Daehwi's forehead in answer.

"Ah, Daehwi-yah..... hyung loves you too."

In his sleep, Daehwi smiles and Jinyoung can feel an answering smile spreading across his own lips even as his eyes drift shut. A nap. Yes, a nap that sounds good.

They can talk about things later....or maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, day 2 is complete! That's a good sign. You don't want to know how many times I've done a day 1 and then never even made it to day 2. It's... honestly more than a little embarrassing. 
> 
> Today's chapter title comes from Cross Gene's Tegami. Which is the song I listened to for today's piece. Maybe by the end of this I'll compile a playlist of all the songs I listened to while working my way through this project. 
> 
> Anyways, that's me for today! I hope someone somewhere likes this. :) See you tomorrow! Well... I'll be here tomorrow. Idk about anyone else. I'm not going to count my chickens, because I'm pretty sure I don't even have any eggs.....


	3. Shining Shining (Just like a diamond)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Gaming or watching a movie
> 
> 'Ah... at some point he was going to have to break it to Daehwi that he was a mid main. Just playing support? Not really his style. Then again... maybe he'd just play support after all if it'd make Daehwi happy.  
> Anything to see that smile aimed at him again.'

"Pleaaaaaase?" 

Jinyoung frowned, shifting awkwardly as Daehwi continued to stare up at him imploringly. Honestly, it felt a little like being under a searchlight with how intently focused on him Daehwi was. Between the stare of those large, puppy eyes and the stubborn pout of his shapely lips well... it was a lot to take in. Already Jinyoung could feel his face starting to heat up with warmth.

Not again. The sheer amount of times he'd spent blushing and flustered in Daehwi's presence was getting ridiculous, but he just couldn't seem to help himself.

"Just one game of league! Come on Jinyoung-hyung, please? Pretty please? With our schedule we hardly ever get the chance and my main has a new skin coming out! Please? We can do whatever you want next!"

Jinyoung swallowed, looking away as Daehwi continued to pout and generally do this awkwardly endearing squirmy shuffle. Ah, there it was. Internally, Jinyoung sighed feeling the heat spreading rapidly over his face. Again. Ugh, why him? Because... honestly? Jinyoung didn't really care what the two of them did. Just so long as they did it together. But actually saying that? Ah no, it was too cheesy. He couldn't.

Only, he'd been in his head too long given the way Daehwi's pout was deepening more. Time to go into damage control mode, before Daehwi got the wrong idea.

"Alright." Jinyoung managed to stammer out quietly, lips slowly curling into a small smile as Daehwi's pout transformed into the most radiant, beautiful smile he'd ever seen. It was his favorite. Maybe one day he'd actually find the words to tell Daehwi that. Maybe. "I'll duo with you, sure."

"Thanks hyung!" Daehwi was practically dancing now as he squirmed about happily, looking for all the world like an overly excited, overly energetic puppy. "You're the best!"

Honestly, Jinyoung should have seen the hug coming long before Daehwi actually launched himself at Jinyoung, but the smaller boy still managed to almost knock him off of his feet anyway. Just like he always did.

"Ah, please." Jinyoung muttered, feeling his ears growing hot even as he wrapped his arms around Daehwi to return the hug. Which thankfully seemed to keep them from toppling over. 'Wait until you see me play before you say that."

"Wait...you aren't in Diamond?" Daehwi blinked up at him innocently, before continuing on. "It's okay hyung! I'll go adc and you go support. It'll rock and I'll carry you! You'll see!"

Ah... at some point he was going to have to break it to Daehwi that he was a mid main. Just playing support? Not really his style. Then again... maybe he'd just play support after all if it'd make Daehwi happy.

Anything to see that smile aimed at him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it! Day 3! I find so far that within about 10-15 minutes of being awake I'm reaching for my notebook itching to write. So that's pretty fun! Hopefully this is a trend that'll continue.
> 
> Today's title is from Exo's Diamond. Which got stuck in my head right as I went to pick up my notebook and I took that as a sign.
> 
> Little notes for people who might not be gamers:  
> So I tried to keep the gaming lingo as minimal as I could despite the prompt. I'm very aware that most people aren't as into games as I am.
> 
> The implications behind "Wait, you aren't in diamond?" is actually pretty big. I'm not the best player, but my position in Gold statistically puts me in roughly the top 35% of the league playerbase more or less (last I knew). Diamond and above players make up about the top 3% of the player base. It's honestly kind of a big deal. (I didn't actually think to figure out what rank either of the boys are. I'm actually going to say Jinyoung's in Plat and Daehwi's probably climbing through gold. If anyone actually was curious.)
> 
> I also purposely chose Mid as Jinyoung's main role instead of support, because I feel like people would expect him to be a Support main. He's just so quiet and on the introverted side, you know? What better to main than a role that's less about yourself and more about making sure someone else gets ahead? (Conversely, Nation's Leader should 100% be a support main if he isn't yet. He's basically already doing the role in his daily life, he'd be bomb at it on the rift I bet) So I purposely chose a role that's more about having confidence in your own skill and getting ahead with your own power.... I'm also biased, because I'm a mid main myself.
> 
> Daehwi is totally an Ezreal one trick when people let him have his way. Which is why he's probably lucky to be in gold at all. Ezreal's in a terrible place gameplay wise. But hey! He's blonde, young, and people often talk about him being slightly too feminine for a guy. I feel like Daehwi'd take a shine to seeing a character that feels so similar to himself that he couldn't help but want to main that character. Spoiler: There will be star guardian cosplay in this at some point, because... Star Guardian Ezreal to Star Guardian Daehwi. Just think about it. He'd be adorable. Just imagine Daehwi [In this outfit](https://cdn.vox-cdn.com/uploads/chorus_asset/file/9048259/DHNaPx_XYAEljj3.jpg)


	4. Light up my life (Light up my love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - On a Date
> 
> '"You don't like them?" It sounded like a question, but Jinyoung had been friends with Daehwi long enough to know that he wasn't done with his train of thought yet. "I just... I thought we could get them customized. A way to remember the date." Daehwi explained quietly, eyes large and hopeful as he peered up at Jinyoung. That smile that had started to dim returned in full force at whatever it was that Daehwi thought he saw on Jinyoung's face.  
> "After all." He continued, free hand slipping down to slide against Jinyoung's familiarly, fingers twining between Jinyoung's like they belonged there. Hell, maybe they did as far as Jinyoung could tell. "I want us to always remember our first date!"'

It felt like everyone was staring. Jinyoung shifted awkwardly on his feet, stealing a glance at the boy next to him furtively. Daehwi was practically glowing as he hummed to himself contentedly. All he was doing was examining a rack of accessories, but still somehow he managed to be the most beautiful thing Jinyoung had ever seen. Sometimes, just a glimpse of his best friend was enough to take his breath away. Well... maybe not quite _just_ sometimes. Maybe it was more like all of the time, but then maybe that was the reason for the weird feeling that seemed to live in his stomach. Or maybe at least it'd explain the way that sometimes his chest felt almost like it was much too tight.

"These ones?"

Jinyoung blinked, suddenly aware that Daehwi's focus was on _him_ and not the rack in front of them. He'd been saying something? But what was it again?

"I said, what do you think of these ones." Daehwi repeated, mouth curling up into what Jinyoung knew was one of his fondly amused smiles. They were usually reserved just for Jinyoung. At least, Jinyoung liked to think they were just for him anyway. 

"They're cute, right?"

"Cute?" Jinyoung repeated, looking down his focus finally on the items in front of him. 

Huh. They were just two simple leather bracelets. Honestly, they didn't look particularly special or interesting anyway. Just two matching bands with small, silver medallions. It must have shown on his face, because Daehwi's hopeful smile started to sleep, his excitement clearly dimming.

"You don't like them?" It sounded like a question, but Jinyoung had been friends with Daehwi long enough to know that he wasn't done with his train of thought yet. "I just... I thought we could get them customized. A way to remember the date." Daehwi explained quietly, eyes large and hopeful as he peered up at Jinyoung. That smile that had started to dim returned in full force at whatever it was that Daehwi thought he saw on Jinyoung's face.

"After all." He continued, free hand slipping down to slide against Jinyoung's familiarly, fingers twining between Jinyoung's like they belonged there. Hell, maybe they did as far as Jinyoung could tell. "I want us to always remember our first date!"

Wait.

What?

Jinyoung could only blink in confusion as Daehwi giggled at his shock.

Wow.

A date?

This was... they were on a date? Truly?

Jinyoung could feel his mouth stretching out into a smile, especially when Daehwi's already radiant smile seemed to kick up a notch. 

A date. 

Yes.

This was a date. 

Jinyoung found himself nodding his head in agreement, squeezing Daehwi's hand lightly in response as his eyes crinkled happily.

He was on a date with his best friend.

"Yeah." He managed to croak out, voice strangled just a little by the emotions trying to climb up his throat from his chest or something. "It's... this is a date."

Later, Jinyoung would insist that they get a sun and a moon on their bracelets. Because, while maybe it was overplayed lately, but Jinyoung already knew that he'd never be as bright as he could be without Daehwi there beside him - the sun to his moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Day 4! I know that might not seem like a lot, but I'm really, really bad at staying consistent. So sticking with something for even this short a time is a big deal for me.
> 
> Today's title from NCT Dream's La La Love.


	5. I wish you could see (the way you kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Kissing
> 
> 1- The first time Daehwi kisses Jinyoung  
> 2- The first time Jinyoung kisses Daehwi  
> 3- The first time they kiss each other  
> 4- The first time they kiss in front of the others  
> 5- Bonus: the first time Daehwi laughed after kissing Jinyoung
> 
> "Hyung!" Daehwi must have noticed the worry clouding his face, reading his unspoken emotions with an ease that no one else has ever been able to manage. "It's not like that! It's not bad. Honest! It's just....sometimes? When you kiss me, your face kind of screws up?" He pulls away slightly to demonstrate, Daehwi's eyes screwing up tightly as he closes them for a moment before he's back to giggling again. "It's so cute! You're so cute!"

**1.** The first time Daehwi kisses Jinyoung it's unplanned. He's just _so_ happy! Then, the next thing he knows, his lips are on Jinyoung's cheek and his nose is smooshed against the side of his head. For a brief moment everything is frozen and then Daehwi panics though no one's noticed with the ruckus from those having survived the very first elimination round. Without a word Daehwi panics and flees to the other side of the room, finding solace and protection in Woojin's familiar presence. His hyung might not understand what's going on, but he's good at providing hugs and safe shelter anyway. He's far too used to the moods Daehwi can get into on occasion to really question this one.

 

**2.** The first time Jinyoung kisses Daehwi it's almost three in the morning and they're both exhausted after a long day of practice. Daehwi has been obsessing over internet comments all day and has seemed particularly vulnerable because of it. Honestly, it makes Jinyoung angry. Who do these people think they are? Where do they get off judging Daehwi like this over something that they don't, can't really understand? It's easy to get mad at things taken out of context, but the sheer amount of hate he's read, that Daehwi's told him about it's just... wrong. There's no other word for it. They've all been working overtime to try and cheer Daehwi up, but it never lasts for long no matter what they do. It's disheartening really, but Jinyoung's smart enough to know that this isn't the last time they'll have to go through this sort of thing, this is honestly just a taste of things to come. The price they have to pay for the stage.

Sometimes he wonders if it's worth it, but then when they're in the moment? When it's just them on that stage with the music and the everything? In those moments Jinyoung remembers that there's nothing he'd trade this for. Even if the lows are just as low as their highs are high.

Still, with Daehwi's mood being the way it has been, it calls for a night of cuddles. Before Daehwi can shuffle past, Jinyoung reaches out and pulls the younger boy down onto his mattress. As Daehwi's best friend, it's his job to make sure he gets all the reassurances he needs. Later, when they're both tangled together and half asleep Jinyoung brushes a kiss against Daehwi's forehead.

In the morning, neither of them will even remember it happened.

 

**3.** The first time they kiss for real is after finishing another elimination episode. They're both riding on a high of emotions and adrenaline at having made it this far into the competition. Jinyoung especially can't believe that he's still here. Why him? He's nowhere near the level of some of the other trainees. It makes no sense. But then, when Daehwi pulls him away from the crowded celebration so they can have a  moment it doesn't seem to matter if it makes sense or not.  Because of course it makes sense. Daehwi's here and if he's here why wouldn't he be too? It's not really a conscious decision, both of them swaying towards each other like they've been magnetized and can't help themselves.

Jinyoung leans in and Daehwi leans up and when their mouths press together it feels like the most natural thing in the world. The soft pressure just feels right and in that moment neither of them can imagine why they haven't already done this before.

 

**4.** The first time they kiss in front of the others it's not their fault or even their idea exactly. In fact... honestly, it's mostly Seongwoo's fault, but then again a lot of things are Seongwoo's fault.

"Kiss!" Seongwoo crows from somewhere behind them, laughter in his voice. Jinyoung and Daehwi sit on the bench feeling entirely too comfortable and yet flustered at the same time.

"Yeah kiss!" Is that.. Jisung's voice? Honestly there's suddenly a lot of people talking all at once and it's becoming hard to pick out who is who anymore over the way the other members are all chanting at them to kiss. It's a joke. They both know it's a joke, but Jinyoung can see the moment Daehwi decides to throw caution to the wind and actually go for it.

Jinyoung can't help but smile softly as Daehwi's hands reach out, fisting around handfuls of his sweater before dragging him close so that he can press their lips together in front of everyone. For a moment, Jinyoung forgets everyone else is even there, eyes sliding close as he enjoys the way Daehwi's kisses always make him feel.

There's silence in the studio as everyone just stares at this scene in shock. As Daehwi slowly pulls away, his cheeks bright pink despite the fact that the kiss had been his fault no one says a word. Jinyoung can't help but laugh softly even though he knows his face is probably even redder than Daehwi's. Then, before he can think himself out of it, he reaches out and pulls Daehwi in for another kiss. If they're doing this, might as well do it all out.

Then the silence is shattered when Guanlin starts to cheer and suddenly everyone is cheering and whooping and hollering their approval. 

Daehwi pulls away, clearly flustered as he hides his face in the crook of Jinyoung's neck. This might have been his idea, but apparently now that they've done it he's entirely too embarrassed by all of the attention. Jinyoung smiles fondly, hugging Daehwi close despite the way his face feels like it's on fire.

Maybe it's better this way, with the others knowing.... as long as Woojin doesn't murder him that is.

 

**5.**  Daehwi is giggling and Jinyoung can't help but pout, forehead crinkling with worry. What? Why is Daehwi laughing at him? Is he a bad kisser? Has Daehwi just been humoring him until now? All this time has it only been because Daehwi is too nice to tell him that he's an awful kisser?

"Hyung!" Daehwi must have noticed the worry clouding his face, reading his unspoken emotions with an ease that no one else has ever been able to manage. "It's not like that! It's not bad. Honest! It's just....sometimes? When you kiss me, your face kind of screws up?" He pulls away slightly to demonstrate, Daehwi's eyes screwing up tightly as he closes them for a moment before he's back to giggling again. "It's so cute! You're so cute!"

Honestly, Jinyoung doesn't found that reassuring in the slightest, continuing to pout for a good five minutes after that. Daehwi sighs and then tackles him, leaning over the older boy with a fond look. "It's not bad, Jinyoung hyung. Honest." He leans down and presses a kiss to Jinyoung's pouty lips gently. "I love... it. Honest. It's cute and I wouldn't change it for anything." There's a flush starting along Daehwi's neck and suddenly Daehwi's teasing is the last thing on Jinyoung's mind.

Neither of them have said the love word before, even like this. It's...wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 Complete! Woohoo! I don't know why I ended up writing it in this style. It's just kinda how it felt like being written today. Go figure!
> 
> The song I listened to today was Up10tion's I wish a Miracle, but today's title is actually from 'The way you love me' by faith hill. Which was actually more of what inspired this piece than the song I actually listened to was. Piece 5 is honestly the first one I wrote.
> 
> See you tomorrow!


	6. That was cute of you (so cute)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Wearing each other's clothes
> 
> '"Jinyoung!" He calls out, giving his roommate a brief warning before he's tackling Jinyoung from behind happily, glomping onto the older boy with a smile. Because while maybe they haven't known each other very long, but Jinyoung is already his best friend. "Look! We match...kind of."  
> Because Jinyoung, as it turns out, is wearing the sweater that Daehwi had been wearing just yesterday.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that bit about how they're all connected unless stated otherwise? Well... otherwise. Here we have what's basically a cliche roommate au type thing. Because... because that's what I wrote. IDK It seemed like a good idea this morning?
> 
> Even though it's only day 6 today... and I should have listened to Day6 in retrospect.... Today's song is Got7's A! Specifically the collapsedone remix, because the acoustic feel just felt a little cuter and went with the fluff better. :) See you tomorrow!

The first time Daehwi wears his roommates clothes it's on accident. He'd been running late for class and just kind of ended up throwing on the first sweater he saw. It's too big for him, but most of his sweaters are. That's how he likes them. It's not until he's sitting in class that he finally recognizes a familiar scent. Bringing his face down into the neck of the sweater, he buries his face into the soft fabric. Sure enough, there's he's met with the soft, fresh woodsy scent that he's come to associate with Jinyoung's favorite cologne.

Maybe later he'd panic about what people might think. After all, once he looks closer this is very obviously the sweater his roommate had been wearing just yesterday. But it's too late now, plus this is actually an important lecture and he really needs to pay attention. He can worry about what people might think later. Besides, it smells really nice, comforting even. Daehwi smiles softly, inhaling the scent of Jinyoung's cologne again before turning his attention back to the lecture taking place in front of him.

He's completely unaware of the pink staining his cheeks.

 

Later, when class is finally over and he's finally free, Daehwi's heading home when he spies a sight that is entirely too familiar on multiple levels.

"Jinyoung!" He calls out, giving his roommate a brief warning before he's tackling Jinyoung from behind happily, glomping onto the older boy with a smile. Because while maybe they haven't known each other very long, but Jinyoung is already his best friend. "Look! We match...kind of."

Because Jinyoung, as it turns out, is wearing the sweater that Daehwi had been wearing just yesterday.

"Weh, you look really cute Jinyoung! You should totally wear colors like that more often." Daehwi completely misses the flush that creeps up Jinyoung's ears at the compliment, eyes taking in Jinyoung's form int he soft pink sweater before he reaches down to take his roommate's hand in his own. "Look, I know I said black looks good on you, but you look good in everything you know? You really need to wear colors more." 

Daehwi giggles, tugging Jinyoung along by the hand he's holding now. "Come on! I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat!"

As they walk together, Daehwi remains oblivious to the way Jinyoung can't stop stealing peaks at him, remains oblivious to the tiny smile that's transformed Jinyoung's usually stoic expression into something much softer.

 

The second time Daehwi wears Jinyoung's clothes, he's technically wearing his own. A few days after the accidental swap he finds the sweater cleaned and folded on his bedside table. On top is a note that simple says that it's for him now, because honestly it suited Daehwi more. Daehwi smiles, bringing the sweater up to his face to rub his cheeks against the soft fabric happily. Only...the sweater has clearly been laundered, but somehow he finds that it still smells like Jinyoung's cologne.

.....Not that Daehwi minds.


	7. Like the sun (melt my heart with your bright smile)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Cosplaying
> 
> '"You want me to what?" Jinyoung squawked, arms flailing as he looked at Daehwi like he'd grown horns or something equally absurd. Maybe he had.  
> "What? I think you'd look cute!" Daehwi protested, pouting as Jinyoung started to shake his head vehemently.  
> "Daehwi... I'm not dressing up as a girl."  
> "But you'd look so cute and we'd match!"'

"You want me to _what_?" Jinyoung squawked, arms flailing as he looked at Daehwi like he'd grown horns or something equally absurd. Maybe he had.

"What? I think you'd look cute!" Daehwi protested, pouting as Jinyoung started to shake his head vehemently.

"Daehwi... I'm not dressing up as a girl."

"But you'd look so cute and we'd _match_!"

Jinyoung cnotinued to shake his head, pointing to the [image](http://na.leagueoflegends.com/sites/default/files/styles/scale_xlarge/public/upload/starguardian_lux_splash_1920.jpg?itok=7mjICwWQ) on Daehwi's phone. "That's a skirt. That's a short skirt at that. I'm not wearing that, Daehwi. In _public_ , _seriously_? Do you know how many thousands of people are going to be at  this event? How many hundreds of thousands are going to be watching the live stream?! Don't you know what people would say?!"

Daehwi, who'd been so excited when he'd scored two tickets to the LCK finals, continued to pout.

"But Jinyoung hyung! I doubt anyone there would even care! Did you see that show match Heechul sunbae was in? He got only a fraction of the cheers that SKT's _coach_ got even!"

Jinyoung sighed, rolling his eyes as Daehwi continued to sulk.

"Why can't I just go as [Debonair Ezreal](http://lolwp.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/Debonair-Ezreal.jpg) or something?" He tried, hoping to make Daehwi see reason.

"But you can't!" It was Daehwi's turn to flail then. "I'm already going as [Star Guardian Ezreal](https://cdn.vox-cdn.com/uploads/chorus_asset/file/9048259/DHNaPx_XYAEljj3.jpg)!" Oh right. Jinyoung winced, he should have seen that coming what with Daehwi's excitement over the new skin for his favorite champion. After all, isn't that what started all of this? Him getting dragged to the PC Bang to play games with Daehwi in honor of the skin coming out last year? 

Oh uh, Daehwi's talking and he'd missed a bunch of it again.

"..And I wanted..." Daehwi's lip quivered slightly, puppy eyes out in full effect even as his cheeks started to flush. "Lux and Ezreal are dating, you know?"

The butterflies in Jinyoung's stomach swooped to life at the reminder, his own cheeks heating up almost instantaneously in response. Oh. Right. That. But... he really, really didn't want to wear a skirt. It'd be embarrassing!

"What about... what about Taric! People ship him with Ezreal too, don't they?" He tried, looking for some way to salvage this while protecting his legs at the same time.

"What? No!" Daehwi frowned, forehead wrinkling in displeasure. "You know that's just because people are making fun of Taric and Ezreal for not being stereotypically masculine, right?"

Ahhh, Jinyoung nodded, internally wincing at the reminder. That would be a sore spot for Daehwi considering how nasty people online could get about Daehwi over that very same topic. Jinyoung sighed, dropping his hand over Daehwi's to offer a comforting squeeze.

"Can I at least go as the guy version of Star Guardian Lux?" He asked, pouting at Daehwi hopefully. Maybe just a little aegyo would help his cause?

It was apparently enough, as Daehwi's face broke out into a grin before he threw himself at Jinyoung, catching the older boy into an excited hug. "Oh thank you, thank you!" Daehwi was beaming even he pressed excited, happy kisses all over Jinyoung's cheeks.

Much, much later, Jinyoung would learn that Hyesung - Daehwi's favorite coordi, was in on the whole plan. Having agreed to help with their costumes and makeup for the event. Which, honestly shouldn't have surprised Jinyoung in the least. Of course Daehwi would be able to charm someone into going so far outside of their job description to help him out during their own personal time. How Daehwi managed to get people to love him so effortlessly confused Jinyoung. Kind of like how the younger boy had made even Jinyoung fall for him without seeming to even mean for it to happen.

It just kind of did?

Time flew by and soon enough the day of the event was upon them. Honestly, they almost didn't even go....because, well...Daehwi made a very, very attractive magical boy and apparently he had the same thought about Jinyoung - even with the bright pink wig. Honestly, Jinyoung would have been just as happy to stay home and maybe kiss a little.  Okay, a lot. Honestly, they'd managed to make it out of the dorm mostly because Jisung and Woojin had both been ready to throw a fit. Something about them being too disgustingly sappy for human consumption.

In the end, it turned out Daehwi had been right. Most of the attention they got was for their really great cosplay and not because they were Jinyoung and Daehwi, two of the members of Wanna One. Who'd pay attention to Wanna One when there were people like Faker and Bang around? But at the same time, Daehwi also couldn't have been more wrong. Because it wasn't long before wannable found out and twitter exploded with pictures of them.

Maybe, ultimately it hadn't been the best idea ever, but when Jinyoung remembered the happiness on Daehwi's face it made the whole thing worth it.

Hell, if it'd make Daehwi smile like that Jinyoung would have worn that damn skirt even. Just as long as it made the other boy that happy there was no price too large.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipped a little heavier into the gaming side of things I'm afraid, though nothing too detailed.
> 
> Funny thing is, that story about Heechul and some of the pro-gamers is actually a true story. Now, I like SKT as much as the next Faker fan, but... the fact that they got a better reception than Heechul?? Still floors me. 
> 
> In honor of how I should have used a day6 song yesterday, I used a day6 song today! Today's song is Like That sun. Though I took a few creative liberties with the lyrics for today's title.
> 
> See you tomorrow! Which hopefully will be a much more accessible bit of fluff. The topic is shopping! I haven't actually watched Wanna One Go yet, but I might see if I can cram that in tonight to see if I can get some inspiration from their date.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 - Shopping (featuring guest star Jisung!)
> 
> '"No, we don't need that, put it back."  
> Daehwi scowled, lips puckering as he stared at Jisung stubbornly. Seriously? What made it worse? He wasn't even looking at him or the cart! How'd he even know? Jisung turned around then, eyes crinkling with amusement.  
> "It's a parent thing, Daehwi-yah. Maybe you'll understand when you're older."  
> "...You're not my real mom."  
> -Only a few months later-  
> "No, we don't need that. Put it back."  
> Jinyoung couldn't help but pout, cheeks puffing out in frustration as he looked over at his boyfriend stubbornly. Daehwi hadn't even been looking at him or the cart. That's not fair!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, it doesn't help if you write an entry and then don't remember to post it!  
> So, to explain why most of these are so short, I actually write everything in a spiral bound notebook before I type it up online. Each prompt has been given a single double sided page, because I know if I give myself unlimited space I'll never get anywhere. I do allow for cheat pages, but no more than an extra side of a page is allowed. Just because I really do need a hard limitation.

"No, we don't need that, put it back."

Daehwi scowled, lips puckering as he stared at Jisung stubbornly. Seriously? What made it worse? He wasn't even looking at him or the cart! How'd he even know? Jisung turned around then, eyes crinkling with amusement.

"It's a parent thing, Daehwi-yah. Maybe you'll understand when you're older."

"...You're not my real mom."

-Only a few months later-

"No, we don't need that. Put it back."

Jinyoung couldn't help but pout, cheeks puffing out in frustration as he looked over at his boyfriend stubbornly. Daehwi hadn't even been looking at him or the cart. That's not fair! Daehwi turned around, eyes turning into crescents in amusement as he tried not to laugh at the look on his boyfriend's face. Is this how Jisung had felt?

...Hopefully not, that'd be weird. Jisung was literally his mom friend. Let's keep those emotional categories separate please brain. 

He still couldn't help but feel incredibly fond as he looked at Jinyoung's sulky face. Ah, what a soft, silly boyfriend.

"You always try to get that every time we come here." He explained, leaning up to pat Jinyoung's cheek fondly. Maybe he'd never have the parenting instincts of their older friends, but he definitely had this boyfriend sensing thing down.

"If I'm always trying to buy it, How come I never can! Why won't you let me. This hardly seems fair." Jinyoung points out, still clearly unhappy as he gestures to the package of Daehwi's cookies sitting blatantly in their cart. If Daehwi could buy snacks, then why couldn't he??

Daehwi giggled and, ignoring the fact that they were literally in the middle of a grocery store, leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Jinyoung's sulky mouth softly.

"I already bought a box yesterday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that, everyone, is that. Day 8 complete. Today's entry is probably really short. I'm actually typing this note before I type up the story. I actually had a lot of fun writing it though and giggled a few times too. I hope it makes at least one other person happy, that's all I hope for. :)
> 
> Today's song is Zero from Infinite. Because I woke up with the chorus stuck in my head. However, today's title is just the first thing that came to mind. The lyrics for Zero just didn't fit the mood of today's piece for me.
> 
> See you tomorrow! <3


	9. I love y'all (But I love him more)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 - Hanging out with friends (Featuring bonus guests - the rest of Wanna One)
> 
> '"Ugh, ewww you two are gross."  
> 'Yeah! Get a room!"  
> Daehwi looked up, laughing when he saw Daniel and Seongwoo grinning at him from their almost mirrored position across the room. Really? Spitefully, Daehwi leaned up again and pressed a kiss to the corner of Jinyoung's lips this time before sticking his tongue out at the older pair. After all, they tended to be way worse when it came to PDA anyway. So it wasn't like they had any room to complain.  
> "Ugh, remember when we actually thought they were cute?" Jihoon grumbled, making a face as he plopped down onto a chair next to Woojin. "I miss those days. Now you're all just gross."'

It had been a long day and Daehwi was tired. Yawning, he cuddled into Jinyoung's side contentedly as they lounged around on the couch together. Ah, this was the life. No matter how tired he got, the fact that he could come home to this made the struggles worth it. Well... okay a lot of things made the struggle worth it really, but Jinyoung was definitely the icing on Daehwi's proverbial cake. The idea of doing this without him? It didn't even bear contemplating, because it hurt. Stretching up, Daehwi brushed a soft kiss against Jinyoung's cheek softly before settling back into their cuddle session with a happy little hum.

"Ugh, ewww you two are gross."

'Yeah! Get a room!"

Daehwi looked up, laughing when he saw Daniel and Seongwoo grinning at him from their almost mirrored position across the room. _Really?_  Spitefully, Daehwi leaned up again and pressed a kiss to the corner of Jinyoung's lips this time before sticking his tongue out at the older pair. After all, they tended to be way worse when it came to PDA anyway. So it wasn't like they had any room to complain.

"Ugh, remember when we actually thought they were cute?" Jihoon grumbled, making a face as he plopped down onto a chair next to Woojin. "I miss those days. Now you're all just gross."

Next to him, Woojin nodded, his attention more on his ramyun than on anything else, but never say he didn't support his friends.

"I dunno. I think they're still cute." Guanlin admitted between slurps from his second bowl of noodles. "Are you jealous, hyung? You know I'd cuddle with you whenever you want, right?"

Jihoon didn't seem to know how to respond to that, cheeks heating up slightly. Ugh. That kid Sometimes he was almost as bad as Seonho could be. "I'm not jealous!" He insisted, sliding off of the chair to find solace in his room. Somewhere, anywhere that wasn't quite so public. Living with this many other people was hard sometimes. 

"What a tsundere." Jaehwan observed, looking up from his phone as Jihoon left the room. He was sharing the couch with Daniel and Seongwoo, all too used to being near their sap at this point. It has been a while after all and he's entirely too used to being their third wheel. 'You never would guess it looking at him. Is that gap moe?"

"I think I understood maybe five words in that whole sentence." Jisung complained, ruffling Daehwi's hair fondly as he headed for the bathroom. "Is it because I'm old?"

"Nope!" Sungwoon laughed from his spot on the couch next to Daehwi, where he's half on the couch, half on the floor with his hair brushing against the carpet as he hung around upside down. Everything the group did was vastly more amusing when they were doing it upside down he'd decided. "Pretty sure that just means you're not a nerd, hyung."

Minhyun chuckled, heading into the kitchen to make some _real_ food. Growing boys shouldn't live on just ramyun now matter how tasty. "I'm pretty sure we're all nerds in our own way." He pointed out mildly. "Some of us are dance nerds, some of us are music nerds, and some of us are anime nerds. Nothing wrong with that."

Someone, sounding suspiciously like Seongwoo, chimed in at that. "That's just because Jonghyun is totally an anime nerd."

Daehwi couldn't help but laugh, turning to see how Jinyoung was responding to all of this, because he's being really quiet again. More so than usual even. Only to find that Jinyoung was fast asleep. Huh. When had that happened? Daehwi shrugged slightly before snuggling back into Jinyoung's side contentedly. A nap sounded great right now anyway, and where better to nap than surrounded by their members?

In that moment, there was honestly nowhere else he'd rather be in the whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget y'all, honest! I wrote this hours ago.....and then promptly took a several hour nap. My day vanished in a haze of sleepiness. Goodbye Saturday, I hardly knew ye!
> 
> Today is a little dialogue heavy, because I crammed 11 people into one brief little drabble, but I wanted to make sure I didn't leave anyone out. I hope I cameo'd everyone sufficiently well though! Sorry if anyone sounds a little off. :( I snuck in a few ship references that I know seem fairly popular. So I hope everyone is okay with that. I'm not tagging anything though, because I don't want to clog up their tags with brief basically non-mentions.
> 
> Today's title is loosely adapted from today's song Big Bang's Fxxk it. Another day where I woke up with a song already playing in my head that demanded I HAD to listen to it. Go figure. 
> 
> Day 9 is now complete and this is my second most read, second most kudos'd fic already. I'm very pleased and entirely too flattered that I've attracted this many sets of eyes. I hope y'all like the rest of this challenge and I just want to say that Wannables, you're an awesome fandom to interact with. Okay bai~ <3


	10. A different feeling on my fingers (Your Soft Warmth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 - With animal ears
> 
> 'Only... today something seems different. Jinyoung's eyes finally crack open, because what on earth is that? That's not something that's been there before, he's played with Daehwi's hair enough that he'd know.  
> Carefully, Jinyoung untangles himself from Daehwi and carefully sits up so that he can look down at the sleeping boy. He's... honestly speechless, staring at Daehwi mutely with wide eyes. Are those... are those seriously dog ears?   
> Daehwi whines in his sleep again, blindly reaching out for Jinyoung's warmth and the older boy can't help but crack a small smile despite his shock.'

Jinyoung wakes up slowly, drowsing quietly as he drifts into and out of awareness blissfully. It's just so warm and he can't help but feel content as he relaxes into the moment. There's nothing on his schedule and he can just lay in bed and laze. It's basically the perfect start to his day. After all, there's nothing better than waking up warm and content, wrapped around Daehwi. It's his favorite way to start the day. Honestly, if he could always wake up like this for the rest of forever that'd be great.

Speaking of Daehwi, the younger boy whine and shifts in his sleep. Jinyoung smiles, eyes still glued shut with sleep, but he reaches up to smooth his hands through Daehwi's hair anyway, stroking and petting reassuringly since he knows Daehwi likes that sort of thing. It's honestly something he finds really cute, just how tactile Daehwi is and Jinyoung has come to relish it. He'd never been big on skinship before, but now? Now it's one of his favorite things in the world, but that could just be because it's _Daehwi_. And Daehwi is definitely his favorite thing in the world for sure. So he's come to love and look forward to all of the quiet moments of skinship they share. There's honestly just something about playing with Daehwi's soft, fluffy hair that's soothing to his soul somehow, but he's not sure he'd ever be able to explain why.

Only... today something seems different. Jinyoung's eyes finally crack open, because what on earth is that? That's not something that's been there before, he's played with Daehwi's hair enough that he'd know.

Carefully, Jinyoung untangles himself from Daehwi and carefully sits up so that he can look down at the sleeping boy. He's... honestly speechless, staring at Daehwi mutely with wide eyes. Are those... are those seriously dog ears? 

Daehwi whines in his sleep again, blindly reaching out for Jinyoung's warmth and the older boy can't help but crack a small smile despite his shock. Gosh, Daehwi is honestly just too cute sometimes. Jinyoung allows Daehwi to pull him back down, snuggling close as his hands return to smoothing through Daehwi's hair gently. Poor kid, Jinyoung hadn't even been awake when he'd come to bed last night. So he's gotta be really tired right now. But it's not long before Jinyoung finds his hands drifting over to the unfamiliar ears, stroking over their soft fur carefully. Somehow, they actually suit him really well. Daehwi's always been kind of puppy like what with his energy and big, soulful eyes. So they suit him well.

Daehwi stirs finally, clearly waking up and Jinyoung leans in to press a soft kiss to Daehwi's pouty lips lightly.

"Good morning." He murmurs, pulling back to smile at Daehwi softly. "I love you."

Daehwi takes a moment, squinting up at Jinyoung in sleepy confusion before his face breaks out into a radiant smile as his words sink in.

"Good morning to you too!" Daehwi chirps happily, sitting up to press a kiss to Jinyoung's cheek. Unlike Jinyoung, Daehwi's always entirely too self conscious about his breath in the mornings. "I love you too, but... when did you get ears?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And day 10 is done. Today's song is from Up10tion and the english title is... Stuck on you? I think? 빠져가지고.
> 
> Fun question for the day, because I couldn't decide. What sort of animal ears should Jinyoung have? I purposely left that part open ended, so that everyone could have their own vision of Jinyoung's ears. I'd love to see your comments on what sort of animal he should be!
> 
> Daehwi's got retriever puppy ears though. On this I'm firm, because Daehwi will always be a puppy to me. He's my precious pupper and that's just that. Sorry.


	11. I can’t believe it, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 - Wearing Kigurumis
> 
> '"Gao!"  
> "Mong Mong!"  
> "Gao Gao!!!"  
> Sungwoo stared in silence, as he watched Jinyoung scamper around Taecyeon's flat with a little boy who actually resembled the puppy pajamas he was wearing. This Jinyoung was a far bit removed from the quiet, sulky boy he'd spent most of the day with so far. He felt a smile turning up the corners of his mouth as he watched the two children play, things had clearly worked out in the end after all. Even the silly pajama bit. He glanced at Taecyeon, smile broadening as childish giggles sounded throughout Taecyeon's apartment. Looking down, Sungwoo couldn't help but burst out into surprised laughter. Despite his younger age and smaller size, Daehwi had somehow knocked Jinyoung over and was enthusiastically licking the older boy's cheek while Jinyoung just squirmed and giggled beneath him.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And today we have the kid au that nobody asked for or probably wanted! Sorry about that. Today has two special guests... who also kind of took over this scene tbqh, but it wasn't my fault they did that on their own. Today's special guests are none other than Park Sungwoo (our very own Tip Toe) and 2pm's Ok Taecyeon. Taecyeon is guest starring today because... because he's JYP and Daehwi was JYP for a lil bit and... and because I like Taecyeon? He's so muscular, but he's also such a wooby dork.
> 
> So yes. Today we have bitty Daehwi and Jinyoung plus their two 'uncles'. The end.

This... this was not how today was supposed to go. When Sungwoo had finally managed to get a day off work he'd had a bunch of plans for how to spend the day. Admittedly some of them involved 'lay around my apartment doing nothing', but that's still a viable plan when you hardly ever get a day off, surely? But, instead... instead he's got this.

Sungwoo sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly. He loved kids, really he did, but who knew they could be this much work? God, they owed him so much for this.

Speaking of the kid, he was still staring up at Sungwoo, tiny face set into a stubborn pout.

"Come on Jinyoung-ah. For uncle? Please?" He tried again, holding at the clothes that had been packed for the boy hopefully. "Uncle has places to go. We need to get you dressed, ok?"

The little boy, Jinyoung, shook his head, lower lip pouting out even further somehow. "NO! I'm not Jinyoung!" He stomped a foot slightly for emphasis, shaking his head. "I'm a bear! Gao gao!" He brought his hands up in the air, clumsily making little pawing motions at the air. "See?"

Except all the motion made the hood of his bear kigurumi slide off his head and the little boy's eyes widened as he panicked to pull it back up again. Once his hood was back in place he fell still again, dark eyes intense as he stared up at Sungwoo intently.

Sungwoo could only sigh. He'd been beaten in a contest of wills by a five year old. Great.

"Fine. You can just go as a bear. It's just Taec. It'll be fine."

\----across the city----

"Daehwi-yah!" Taecyeon cried out, eyes scrunching closed in laughter. "Daehwi! Stop!" Not that his protests meant much when he was laughing so much. It's just... there was a tiny body on top of his and it squirmed cutely as he moved in to lick his uncles cheek yet again with a surprising amount of speed for such a tiny little body.

"Mong! Mong!" Daehwi barked brightly, finally getting off of Taecyeon so he could scamper around near his legs instead. "I'm a puppy!"

Taecyeon shook his head, watching the child tangle up in his slightly too long kigurumi before he went sliding across the kitchen floor. Ah, cute.

Ah well, it was just Sungwoo anyway. What would it hurt to let the kid stay like this? Sungwoo could deal, besides everyone knew Sungwoo loved kids and Daehwi was an exceptionally cute one.

\----Not that much later----

"Gao!"

"Mong Mong!"

"Gao Gao!!!"

Sungwoo stared in silence, as he watched Jinyoung scamper around Taecyeon's flat with a little boy who actually resembled the puppy pajamas he was wearing. This Jinyoung was a far bit removed from the quiet, sulky boy he'd spent most of the day with so far. He felt a smile turning up the corners of his mouth as he watched the two children play, things had clearly worked out in the end after all. Even the silly pajama bit. He glanced at Taecyeon, smile broadening as childish giggles sounded throughout Taecyeon's apartment. Looking down, Sungwoo couldn't help but burst out into surprised laughter. Despite his younger age and smaller size, Daehwi had somehow knocked Jinyoung over and was enthusiastically licking the older boy's cheek while Jinyoung just squirmed and giggled beneath him.

"Puppies lick the people they like." Taecyeon informed him, voice seeming exceptionally deep in contrast to the high pitch of the childish voices currently filling the apartment. Sungwoo turned to glance at his friend with a smile

"Yeah?" He tried his hardest not to laugh, though he knew his expression gave away that he was teasing. "Should I be worried you'll start licking me next?" Taecyeon's eyes flashed before he lunged towards his friend who simply took off across the apartment with a peal of laughter.

"Tch, you wish, Park!" Taecyeon said, slightly out of breath from laughter. Thankfully the apartment was small, so it was easy enough for Sungwoo to keep the coffee table between them as continued to give chase.

Only....

"Hang on..." Sungwoo held up a hand to pause their scuffle, squinting slightly as he took in the sounds of... nothing. "Do you hear that?"

The apartment was suddenly quiet. Far too quiet for an apartment with two giggly kids in it. The two men exchanged worried glances, heading towards the kitchen to look for their charges together. It hadn't even been but a few minutes...surely they were okay, right? Their worry was short lived. Because there on the rug in the middle of Taecyeon's kitchen they found a bear and a puppy snuggled together, fast asleep.

...Cute.

Sungwoo jerked in surprised as something wet licked a strip up along his cheek. Taecyeon taking advantage of his distraction.

"So, wanna watch that movie now?" Taecyeon grinned. "We can put the kids in my bed."

It wasn't easy to untangle the boys, Daehwi especially reluctantly to let go of his new friend. Waking slightly when Taecyeon managed to get his hands free so he could whine and reach out for Jinyoung sleepily. He settled down again when he was placed onto the mattress next to Jinyoung, snuggling into the older boy with contented little childish puppy whimpers. Still invested in his identity as a puppy.

Honestly, they'd both thought he'd fallen back asleep, turning to leave when Daehwi's childish voice followed after them sleepily.

"Uncle? Can puppies marry bears? I wanna stay with Jinyoungie forever!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And day 11 done. Sorry if this one doesn't feel quite as Jinhwi centric as the rest! ~~We'll be back to your more standard Jinhwi fare tomorrow.~~ I lied. You're potentially getting more Jinhwi kidfic tomorrow. BUT I promise it'll be more Jinhwi centric this time if I do. ;;
> 
> Today's chapter title comes from Victon's Unbelievable. I think I've already talked entire too much about this chapters so... I'll mostly end it here. See you tomorrow!
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I kinda made myself a crack ship on accident. This was just supposed to be a small cameo by two muscular, but incredibly soft wooby idols I happen to be incredibly fond of and it kind of took a life of it's own. Sorry... but also not entirely. Crack ships happen. ;; Also, silly Sungwoo. Everyone knows Taec would much rather be a cat. Just saying.


	12. If it's not destiny (I don't know how to explain it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 - Making out  
> 'And I can't believe how much candy they managed to get. They made out like bandits, you know? I don't remember my hauls ever being that big as a kid."  
> Sungwoo shook his head, nudging Taecyeon with an elbow playfully. "Be honest, Taec-ah, you were never as cute as either of those two."  
> "You might have me there." Taecyeon laughed, shrugging his shoulders casually. "But I think I grew up pretty ok."  
> Sungwoo didn't answer, watching as Jinyoung pressed a chocolate covered kiss to Daehwi's equally candy sticky mouth with a giggle. Okay, enough was probably enough.  
> "We should probably break them up before instead of making out like bandits they're making out like people and their parents decide to hate us forever."'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so late today! Sorry about this! I had this written hours ago, but I had an appointment and stuff to do up in Cleve today and only recently got back. So I've been out of the house since about noon. (It's almost 9:50 as I type this. By the time I finished typing everything up it's now 10:20. Oops?
> 
> Today we have a return to tiny kid!fic Jinhwi and their besotted uncles Park Sungwoo and Ok Taecyeon. (One of my friends didn't watch 101 and so wasn't familiar with Sungwoo and now she's mad at me because I might have gifted her a few gifs from his first ranking performance. The rain piece? Yeah... she's a little mad at me for springing that on her out of nowhere. It was totally worth it though!) Also I swear I didn't mean for Sungwoo/Taecyeon to be a ship, but I'm 100% shipping it now. Sorry for my crack ship trying to take a lil of Jinhwi's spotlight. :<

"Gao."

Jinyoung's small hand tugs insistently at Sungwoo's pant leg, so he turns and glances down at his nephew curiously.

"Gao?" Jinyoung tries again, dark eyes serious as he stares up at his uncle intently. When Sungwoo failed to respond, the little boy pouts slightly before apparently deciding to take his uncle to school. 

"Gao," He repeats for a third time, face entirely too serious for someone so small. "is how bears say I love you." His eyes look especially large and dark as he stares up at Sungwoo, clearly concerned about this situation. "Don't you love me, uncle?" His voice quavers a little and Sungwoo's heart squeezes at the question.

"Oh Jinyoung-ah." He smiles softly, swooping down to scoop the little boy into his arms to snuggle him close in a reassuring hug. 

"Gao Gao. Gao!." He promises solemnly, leaning in to brush a soft kiss against his nephew's cheek. "That means uncle loves you very, very much and he wants you to never forget that, okay?"

Jinyoung positively beams at him in answer and in that moment Sungwoo feels like he can take on the world. Anything to keep this precious tyke in his arms looking like that. Luckily for him, today's plans aren't anything as daunting as taking on the world. At least, he's hoping it won't be that hard anyway.

Tonight, he's taking Jinyoung and Daehwi trick or treating with Taecyeon. A favor to the kid's parents especially because bear and puppy have been whining about a reunion for weeks now. The occasional play date just isn't enough for them it would seem. Not when it meant spending so much time apart. Which is why, instead of going to the party of a friend, Sungwoo has a little boy in a now all too familiar bear outfit in his arms instead. Booze and music have instead  been traded for childish giggles and maybe some purloined candy once the kids are asleep.

The funny thing? Sungwoo isn't sure he minds. Why party when he can spend the night with Taecyeon and two of the cutest kids on the planet? It's no contest really.

-

"Gao?"

Sungwoo pauses, recognizing the inflection as Jinyoung's 'I love you' in bear talk. Their little party had been on the way to one last house, for their trick or treat journey, but Jinyoung has decided on other plans. Stopping and posing the question to Daehwi very sincerely in bear speech. Sungwoo can't help but hold his breath, a little concerned with how the situation was going to play out. Luckily, Daehwi turns out to be much more fluent in bear than Sungwoo is, nodding solemnly in answer.

"Mong." He responds, reaching out to grab Jinyoung's free hand before smiling at the older boy happily. "Mong?" He asks in return, head tilting to the side patiently as he waits for an answer.

Jinyoung's smiling so wide his eyes have turned to tiny little crescents. Sungwoo smiles, laughing as the little boy glances at him for a moment before squirming away, their hands losing contact as Jinyoung turns all of his attention to Daehwi. It's entirely too endearing really and Sungwoo steals a glance at Taecyeon before turning his attention back to the touching moment playing out before him. Just in time to see Jinyoung lean in to press a quick, chaste kiss to Daehwi's mouth softly before pulling away with a giggle.

"Gao!" Jinyoung answers Daehwi happily, little body practically squirming with delight.

"Woo-yah. i feel like I'm missing something." Taecyeon rumbles, voice hushed as he watches the two little boys curiously. Daehwi is in the middle of digging through his candy stash before pulling out a specific brand for Jinyoung, insisting on feeding it to the other boy and promptly making a mess of chocolate all over Jinyoung's face. Ah well, it'd wash off easily enough later. Sungwoo can't help but chuckle, glancing at Taecyeon with a smug smile.

"You don't know? Gao said like _that_ means I love you in bear."

"Cute," Taecyeon's eyes are warm as he watches Daehwi giggle and press a kiss to Jinyoung's chocolate covered face giddily. Talk about cavity inducing, and in this case it's not going to be from the candy. "They're adorable together, aren't they?" He doesn't wait for an answer, smiling at Sungwoo warmly. "And I can't believe how much candy they managed to get. They made out like bandits, you know? I don't remember my hauls ever being that big as a kid."

Sungwoo shook his head, nudging Taecyeon with an elbow playfully. "Be honest, Taec-ah, you were never as cute as either of those two."

"You might have me there." Taecyeon laughed, shrugging his shoulders casually.  "But I think I grew up pretty ok."

Sungwoo didn't answer, watching as Jinyoung pressed a chocolate covered kiss to Daehwi's equally candy sticky mouth with a giggle. Okay, enough was probably enough.

"We should probably break them up before instead of making out like bandits they're making out like people and their parents decide to hate us forever." He doesn't wait for an answer, moving forward to break up the sweet baby romance when Taecyeon reaches out and snags his wrist before he can.

'Nya ong."

Sungwoo feels his stomach flip and his cheeks heat up as he pulls away to deal with his nephew. Did...did that really just happen? Did Taecyeon seriously just confess to him in cat? Sungwoo reaches out to scoop Jinyoung up, hiding his flushed cheeks in the little boy's hair as he gives his squirming nephew a hug.

" _Gao_!" Jinyoung protests, trying his hardest to wiggle right out of Sungwoo's arms. "Jinyoung bear loves you uncle, but Daepuppy _needs_ me!" He looks up at Sungwoo with large, pleading eyes. "We're getting married! Put me down! You interrupted the ceremony!"

Sungwoo laughs, reaching out to tweak Jinyoung's dirty nose fondly. "How about we clean you two up first. You don't want to be dirty when you get married right?"

Jinyoung shook his head, eyes looking like saucers as he absorbed everything Sungwoo was saying with the utmost of seriousness. "We almost ruined our own wedding!" He gasped, covering his gaping mouth with one filthy hand dramatically. "Thank you for saving us, uncle. Gao!"

Sungwoo laughed, pressing a kiss to Jinyoung's cheek despite the smear of chocolate. "Gao to you too buddy."

Unfortunately, the would be grooms pass out shortly after their baths. So the wedding will have to be postponed for another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of day 12. Sorry for back to back kid!Jinhwi, but here's just something really satisfying about writing them as little, tiny kiddos. I almost used one of my cheat days, because I have zero interest in writing Jinhwi actually making out you see. But then I had this idea squirm into my head and I just had to write it for the prompt.
> 
> Today's song was Astro's You Smile... and kind of Baby too. I listened to both of them while writing today, because the atmosphere was just so conductive to the piece I was writing. I'm thinking I might put together that playlist of songs after all, if anyone's interested. Or even if you're not, just for my own reference of what songs I've used from what groups. (I'm trying not to repeat groups too much)
> 
> I can't promise to go back to grown Jinhwi tomorrow, because it's another prompt that just begs for childish giggles and chaste kisses and two very enamored uncles who can't help but watch their fledgling romance grow. Or... something. We'll just have to see what happens when I put pen to paper tomorrow I guess.
> 
> G'night! Sorry for being so late tonight!


	13. Hello (It's been a long time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 - eating ice cream  
> 'Daehwi giggled and Sungwoo glanced up to see him shoving his ice cream all over Jinyoung's face in an attempt to share it. He can't help the snort of amusement that slips out as he locks gazes with Taecyeon over their charges continued antics. Looks like it's straight back home and to the bath after this.  
> Honestly? Sometimes Sungwoo can't help but wonder if they're getting dirty on purpose just so that they have to take another bath. In fact, he was pretty sure that was exactly what was happening, but since it was only something he had to deal with every now and then instead of on a daily basis it didn't really bother him. They've got the kids so rarely that it's honestly fine. Plus, it's endearing really how much joy the two have over something as simple as a few bath toys and some bubble bath. It's hard to be cranky when their joy is so genuine.  
> Jinyoung giggled next, a sound he'd heard much more often now that he'd met Daehwi, and Sungwoo watched in amusement as his nephew quite purposely smears ice cream down Daehwi's nose. Probably in retaliation for the ice cream currently smeared all over his cheeks...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today we have an extra long update! It's over 1k just for today alone! I apologize in advance, but at the same time... I'm also not actually sorry. I'll see you down at the end of all this, ok? Good luck!

Daehwi giggled and Sungwoo glanced up to see him shoving his ice cream all over Jinyoung's face in an attempt to share it. He can't help the snort of amusement that slips out as he locks gazes with Taecyeon over their charges continued antics. Looks like it's straight back home and to the bath after this.

Honestly? Sometimes Sungwoo can't help but wonder if they're getting dirty on _purpose_ just so that they have to take another bath. In fact, he was pretty sure that was exactly what was happening, but since it was only something he had to deal with every now and then instead of on a daily basis it didn't really bother him. They've got the kids so rarely that it's honestly fine. Plus, it's endearing really how much joy the two have over something as simple as a few bath toys and some bubble bath. It's hard to be cranky when their joy is so genuine.

Jinyoung giggled next, a sound he'd heard much more often now that he'd met Daehwi, and Sungwoo watched in amusement as his nephew quite purposely smears ice cream down Daehwi's nose. Probably in retaliation for the ice cream currently smeared all over his cheeks if Sungwoo had to guess. Kids. Seriously. Sungwoo shook his head, trying not to laugh as he watched Taecyeon literally bite his lower lip to keep from laughing too. What were they going to do with these two???

.... Not much as it turned out. The news was stunning. Taecyeon calling him at literally two am with the news.

"America?!"

"Sudden emergency job transfer. They're leaving in a couple of hours. I'm heading over now to help them pack."

"Thanks for letting me know. What airport? I still have enough time to get Jinyoung and meet you there."

The arrangements don't take very long at all, and soon Sungwoo was frantically dialing another number.

"Look, I know what time it is, but it's an emergency..."

\--Not that much later--

Jinyoung fell asleep in the car on the way there, not that Sungwoo can blame him. It's only a little after three in the morning now and it's not time for little boys to be up and out of bed yet. But today was different and so he nudged the little boy gently, hoping to wake him up. When that didn't work, Sungwoo sighed and carefully picked him up, cradling his nephew close gently. Sure, he was still small and little, but as he carried Jinyoung into the airport he can't help but be grateful that Taecyeon keeps him loyal to their gym training. He was little sure, but getting bigger every day. Soon he'd be awfully heavy. For now, it was fine and he'd let Jinyoung get just a little more sleep while he could.

"Jinyoung-ah." He tried again, nudging the sleeping boy gently as they drew closer to familiar faces. He'd found them in time. Thank goodness. "Hey, buddy wake up." Only Jinyoung refused to budge. That is... not until Daehwi happened anyway. The little boy letting out a cry when he saw Jinyoung, launching himself for Sungwoo's legs urgently.

"Jinyoung, Jinyoung! Jinyoung!" There were clear tear tracks on Daehwi's face, fresh tears already welling up in his larger than usual eyes as he reached for Jinyoung with urgency.

"Daehwi!" Jinyoung was suddenly wide awake, which was quite impressive since the boy tended to wake up in stages from Sungwoo's experience. 'Daehwi!" He all but launched himself out of Sungwoo's hold after that, his uncle struggling to keep him from plummeting head first down to the ground. Not that Jinyoung seemed to realize how close to danger he'd come in his rush to get to Daehwi. 

"Don't cry! What's wrong?" Jinyoung pulled Daehwi into his arms before patting his back awkwardly. "Please don't cry!" Daehwi shook his head and buried his face against Jinyoung in protest, little hands fisting into Jinyoung's bear kigurumi as he clung to the other boy. It was clearly a struggle for Daehwi to calm down enough to explain, but eventually he managed.

"But...I'm going far, far away!

Jinyoung promptly sat down onto the grimy airport floor as his little legs promptly give out at the news. He'd just told Daehwi not to cry, but now there were already tears brimming in his own eyes too. The hot liquid soon rapidly streaming down Jinyoung's face as he started to break down.

It's just... that's where mama said grandpa was going to go and he still hadn't come back yet no matter how much Jinyoung tried to be good. No matter how often he ate his veggies or cleaned his room....and now Daehwi was going there too? It was more than the little boy could handle, openly sobbing as he clung to Daehwi  with a surprising amount of strength for such a little thing.

"No!" He argued, shaking his head as he refused to let go of Daehwi as a man clearly Daehwi's father came to get his son. "You can't! You can't go!" He insisted, crying even harder when Sungwoo went to  help Daehwi's father separate the two. It was already boarding time. They needed to go.

"You can't!" Jinyoung wailed, cries turning to whimpers when Daehwi's father finally manages to separate them. "No!"

The separation doesn't last long. As Daehwi's father started to walk away, Daehwi in his arms, the little boy managed to squirm free, making a last desperate break for Jinyoung while he had the element of surprise on his side. Running on slightly wobbly legs, Daehwi launched himself at Jinyoung, sending them both crashing to the floor. Not that either seemed to mind or notice. Frantically, Daehwi pressed little kisses all over Jinyoung's tear stained face. Clearly trying to reassure him as best he could despite the tears. Daehwi's father clearly looked heart broken as he reached out to pull his sun away again.

Honestly, all of the adults were starting to feel a little monstrous. This... none of this felt right.

"I'll come back!" Daehwi promised desperately, hands futilely reaching for Jinyoung despite the growing distance between them. This time his father wasn't going to let him get away again.

"I'll come back. Promise!" His voice broke then and he turned, burying his face into his father's shoulder to cry bitterly. It wasn't fair.

"Promise!" Jinyoung's voice cracked as he struggled to talk through his tears. "I love you!" He sobbed, watching as Daehwi and his parents finally disappeared out of sight completely. Turning to break down against his uncle's chest. Sungwoo could feel his heart breaking, wrapping his arms around the sobbing little boy as he looked at Taecyeon desperately. What were they supposed to do? Had this been a mistake? But... no. Letting Daehwi just disappear overnight would have been far worse.

It was months before they would see Jinyoung's smile again and somehow even then it never seemed quite as bright.

\--many years later--

Working at the ice cream shop is tiring, but Jinyoung actually kind of likes it. The sweet smell is nice and the work isn't so bad. Plus, his boss lets him sample their ice cream all the time. And he gets paid too! Sure, it's hard to balance the work with his school, but he's managing and that's what counts. He's got things he needs money for and the allowance his parents gave him just isn't going to cut it.

Tickets are expensive after all and his parents refuse to actually help him buy one. Insisting that going to America to look for someone he hasn't seen in over a decade is ridiculous. But Jinyoung is determined no matter how ridiculous everyone seems to think it is that he's planning to look for some guy he doesn't even really know. But that just shows how wrong they are. It doesn't matter how much time passes, because he's always going to know his other half. No one really seems to get that, but it's okay, because he gets it.

His shift is almost over when the bell above the door jingles, signaling a new customer. Jinyoung pastes on his customer service smile, the one Jihoon says looks more like a grimace, as he turns around to greet the customer. Only for the world to shift dangerously under his feet as he stares in shock.

They say it's impossible. After all it's been years and they'd been so young. They say there's no way he remembers things from when he was that small, but they were wrong. They'd always be wrong, because he'd know that face anywhere. He sees it every time he dreams.

"Daehwi?!"

"Jinyoung!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! This marks day 13 as complete! I actually am a lil sorry about today for what it's worth. I'm still not sure how I took a prompt like "eating ice cream" and turned it into this mess. If it makes anyone feel better? There were several places where I had to stop and roll around on my bed in misery writing this.
> 
> I mean...I broke a five year old today. I'm literally the worst.
> 
> I think this also marks the end of kid Jinhwi verse. Unless I decide to keep up with this little au. Though I might need to rename it then. We'll see. I'm kind of attached to this verse now honestly. It really feels like it's MINE, you know? So we'll just have to see.
> 
> Today's song is Boy's Republic's Hello (acoustic version). Which... actually it's probably BR's republic's fault that this happened tbh. So I blame BR for today's angst. IT'S ALL THEIR FAULT IT'S NOT MINE. Speaking of songs. I made that playlist I mentioned before. You can find it [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLgQ2zCnjnpAEOQpp4CJ0MGdHvj72K-zZu). I'll be updating it daily as I add new songs. Now you also know that when I say it's the song for the day I mean literally. I'm pretty sure today's song got looped for a good hour plus? Because I just loop my inspiration songs until a piece is done. Astro's You Smile to Baby is the one exception where I switched tracks mid piece.
> 
> Tomorrow's probably going to be a cheat day, unless someone out there really, really wants me to write genderswap jinhwi. Because if y'all really want it, I'll write it. Otherwise I'll probably write something at random. IDK yet.


	14. I'm running running baby (back to you, like this)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 - Author's Choice! 
> 
> '"Jinyoung!" Daehwi starts, words tumbling over themselves as he tries to talk too fast and all at once. "It's.. I'm.. I can't.. you're.. You're really... oh god." 
> 
> It's said in a mixture of English and Korean and it's a little confusing, but a lot endearing. But it doesn't prepare Jinyoung for the way Daehwi heads closer, skirting around the counter to all but tackle him joyfully. They end up on the floor in a tangled mess, but Jinyoung honestly doesn't mind. Not when Daehwi doesn't seem to care, his face practically glowing as he beams at Jinyoung from his lap contentedly. If it had been anyone else, Jinyoung would feel uncomfortable with the closeness...  
> It's still a little awkward, neither of them really knowing what to say after so long. It's not easy. Maybe his brain is right. They're basically strangers really and this is silly, but his mouth seems to be in agreement with his heart. Because he's talking before he's even really aware that his mouth is even moving.  
> "Gao?"'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today was technically genderswap day, but I'm... that's not something I wanted to write for a variety of reasons. (The whole 'Daehwi's struggle with people being a pain about his supposedly too feminine presentation as a man' not translating well being the least of my issues. Though a masculine leaning female Daehwi did seem interesting it also felt..... like that's also too removed from Daehwi. So I just... chose not to do it. Sorry.)
> 
> So instead we have a continuation of yesterday instead, because... because that's what I wanted to write. :D I'm not even ashamed to admit that today is entirely me being self indulgent.

It's quiet in the shop, which is a good thing. Jinyoung can only stare in mute surprise at the face that is somehow both unfamiliar and familiar at the same time. Wordlessly, he reaches up, grimacing at the pain as his fingers pinch into the skin of his own cheek harshly.

"Ow!"

He rubs his now tender cheek gingerly, trying to absorb just what that means. It means... this isn't a dream. At least not this time. This time, it's real. Only, now he's not sure what to do. His heart insists that Daehwi could never be a stranger, but his brain disagrees. It's paralyzing really, as the two polarizing points of view war in his head and he's honestly not sure what to do. So he just stands there, mutely, as Daehwi seems to run through the same set of emotions. So he can only watch in silence as Daehwi's face morphs from mild confusion to joy, the younger boy beaming at him happily.

God, he's so, so beautiful. It's breathtaking really, just how attractive Daehwi is. There's nothing about him that Jinyoung would change even if he could. He's perfect.

"Jinyoung!" Daehwi starts, words tumbling over themselves as he tries to talk too fast and all at once. "It's.. I'm.. I can't.. you're.. You're really... oh god." 

It's said in a mixture of English and Korean and it's a little confusing, but a lot endearing. But it doesn't prepare Jinyoung for the way Daehwi heads closer, skirting around the counter to all but tackle him joyfully. They end up on the floor in a tangle d mess, but Jinyoung honestly doesn't mind. Not when Daehwi doesn't seem to care, his face practically glowing as he beams at Jinyoung from his lap contentedly. If it had been anyone else, Jinyoung would feel uncomfortable with the closeness. Honestly, he prefers to keep even Jihoon, his best friend, at arms length as much as possible most of the time. But here, even after all of this time, it just feels right for Daehwi to be this close. Jinyoung smiles shyly, reaching out to pull Daehwi into a hug. 

It's still a little awkward, neither of them really knowing what to say after so long. It's not easy. Maybe his brain is right. They're basically strangers really and this is silly, but his mouth seems to be in agreement with his heart. Because he's talking before he's even really aware that his mouth is even moving.

"Gao?"

Oh god. Of all the things he could have said. Jinyoung can feel his cheeks heating up, the blush almost instantaneous as his brain processes just what he'd said. Can someone die from embarrassment? Because right now he'd really like to disappear.

Only...

"Mong!" Daehwi's response is prompt and excited, his smile so bright and sincere that Jinyoung can't help but stare. Oh god, maybe he really will die. Because it's impossible to breathe, his chest seeming to freeze as he stares at Daehwi in wonder. But he's just so, so beautiful and the emotions he can see in Daehwi's large, expressive eyes are... honestly it's a little mind blowing. Did he just.. maybe it's not just him? Even after all this time?

Jinyoung is pulled from his thoughts by a wet sticky feeling. Wide eyed, he watches Daehwi lean back from his face with a laugh. Did he just.. did he really just. Daehwi _licked_ him?! There's laughter filling the store from somewhere and it takes Jinyoung a moment to realize that it's coming from him. He's the one laughing.

"Oh my god. You _licked_ me!" He manages to accuse between giggles, as Daehwi joins him in his laughter. Before Jinyoung can let his brain think himself out of it, he just leans in to close the distance between the two of them before licking a broad strip up the side of Daehwi's face in response as they both continue to giggle. Later, he might wonder if he's going insane, but right now? In this moment, everything is perfect.

Or it _would_ have been, but they're so caught up in each other that they hadn't noticed the bell jingle that signaled someone had entered the store. But they do hear it when someone clears their throat.

Jisung stares down at them both, one eyebrow raised as he waits for an explanation. Jisung. Jinyoung's super cool boss. Oh god. It's his boss. Jinyoung's starting to panic, but then the older man smiles softly instead.

"I don't remember getting human shaped ice cream in stock." He teases, reaching up to help Daehwi to his feet as Jinyoung hurriedly scrambles up on his own. "Tell you what. It's late and the shop is dead. Close up early and then you can tell me what all of this is about." 

Jinyoung nods, grateful despite knowing that his face had to be tomato red, but honestly Jisung is seriously the best boss in the whole world.

"Hey!" Daehwi protests, seeming to realize something as he glances between Jinyoung and Jisung. "I never got my ice cream!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, we've hit day 14. Tomorrow marks the halfway point. I'm excited that I've made it this far onto this journey. And I'm honestly a little proud to see just how much I've managed to write. This is something I think I'm going to try to keep up, the daily writing thing. It's a nice little ritual. I like it.
> 
> I'm also thinking I'll end up doing a 7 days AU with Jinhwi at some point. Whether that ends up my new au tangent on here or something I work on after or next to this challenge remains to be seen.
> 
> Today's song is Pentagon's Like This because that song is amazing and I'm completely blown away by them again. I've already added it to the [playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLgQ2zCnjnpAEOQpp4CJ0MGdHvj72K-zZu). Please give Pentagon some love! I feel like wannable kind of owe Hui a little for giving us Never and Energetic, you know? So I'd love to see that his first foray into writing a title track for his own group do well. 
> 
> See you tomorrow!


	15. I can already only see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 - In a different clothing style
> 
> '"Hey, you okay?" He asked gently, tugging Daehwi into a careful back hug, mindful of his clothes, hair, and makeup. It wouldn't do to get scolded later. Hooking his chin on Daehwi's shoulder familiarly, he squeezed gently in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. "You look upset."  
> "I feel ridiculous." Daehwi answered immediately, the pout on his face obvious in his voice. Still, he sighed before leaning about against Jinyoung, eyes sliding closed to bask in the moment tiredly. "And people are going to say.."  
> "Let them," Jinyoung interrupted, arms tightening around Daehwi defensively. "People say stupid stuff about Minki hyung all the time. You shouldn't let that stop you."'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late today! I ended up in Cleveland again and just got home. I had this written before I left, but didn't have the time to type it up earlier.

He'd seen Daehwi in a bunch of different clothing styles. Being an idol basically meant being a fashion chameleon after all. But nothing could have prepared him for _this_. Honestly, Jinyoung wasn't sure how to react. It was one thing to see this happen to idols on tv and another when it's the guy he... er, Daehwi.

The extensions they've put in his hair frame Daehwi's face perfectly, the gentle curls enhancing the softness of his features in a way that looked especially nice. Not that Daehwi's normal hair didn't look really nice too, because it did! Of course it did, because it was Daehwi and just... it's just that this was different. That's all.  Not a bad different, not even necessarily a good different. It's just... different.

It was hard not to blush though as he watched Daehwi like this, eyes glued to the other boy whenever possible. The way his skirt showcased his legs was nothing short of surprising honestly.  He just looked really good. He'd even say it looked natural on him if it wasn't for the clearly awkward way Daehwi was reacting to the strange clothes and extra attention. If he was being honest, Jinyoung usually found it awkward when idols dressed up like this. Normally thought it looked kind of silly even, but not Daehwi. Never Daehwi.

At the same time, since Jinyoung could tell Daehwi wasn't comfortable, it felt a little bad admiring him like this. Since it wasn't even his turn to get made up yet, it was easy to slip away from the waiting area and when he found the chance, it was even pretty easy to drag Daehwi aside for a little boy of privacy. After all things like this always had far too many eyes and cameras around to really talk properly, which is why he wasn't really a fan of this sort of thing, but hey. What can you do? Some things you just have to deal with when you're an idol.

Gently tugging Daehwi aside to a private corner, Jinyoung made sure no one seemed to be bothered by their disappearance before turning to his best friend intently. As the best friend, fixing this was clearly his job and no one else's. No matter how much Minhyun hyung and Jisung hyung might think otherwise. Sometimes the emotional stuff was just his to deal with and no one else. No matter how well meaning their attempts were.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked gently, tugging Daehwi into a careful back hug, mindful of his clothes, hair, and makeup. It wouldn't do to get scolded later. Hooking his chin on Daehwi's shoulder familiarly, he squeezed gently in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. "You look upset."

"I feel ridiculous." Daehwi answered immediately, the pout on his face obvious in his voice. Still, he sighed before leaning about against Jinyoung, eyes sliding closed to bask in the moment tiredly. "And people are going to say.."

"Let them," Jinyoung interrupted, arms tightening around Daehwi defensively. "People say stupid stuff about Minki hyung all the time. You shouldn't let that stop you."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts."

"Well.. Minki hyung always looks amazing. I just look silly."

"You don't look silly!" Jinyoung protested, because it was true. Daehwi looked far too sweet and pretty to look anything even remotely approaching silly. "You look great! Silly is what Daneil hyung is going to look like later."

Daehwi giggled quietly at that, though the pout was quick to return, clearly unconvinced. 

 "I mean it Daehwi! You always look great!" Jinyoung said, trying to persuade the younger boy still.'I mean, don't get me wrong. I like normal Daehwi the best of all, but every version of you is my favorite. Because it's _you_." Honestly, it felt like he was trying to balance on a tight rope right now. Some awkward thin line between assuring Daehwi he looked good and making sure it was clear that Jinyoung didn't think he looked better as a girl. Didn't think Daehwi would be better as a girl. Because that's the last thing he wants Daehwi to think, because it couldn't be further from the truth. Not that he'd hate Daehwi as a girl or anything. Daehwi would always be Daehwi to him and that's all there was to it.

Only...he glanced out at the room, realizing very quickly that they were about out of time. That was the coordi assigned to him and she was clearly looking for him. Time to wrap this up. After all Daehwi probably had more shoots to do and he needed to get ready for his own too. Leaning in, he brushed a soft kiss against Daehwi's hair carefully, this way there'd be no issues with his makeup.

"You're amazing you know. Anyone who thinks otherwise is wrong. Now go kick this shoot in the butt, okay? Show everyone just how great you are even if they'll be too blind to see it."

\---Sometime later--

Jinyoung felt ridiculous. He squirmed where he stood all too conscious of the fabric swishing around his legs. Of the weight of extra hair on his head. This was.. this was awful. If only he could be wearing anything else right now. To make matters worse, Dahewi was watching him and the extra attention just made him squirm a little more, cheeks flushing hotly. Was this how Daehwi felt earlier? No wonder he'd looked so miserable.

Only, instead of the pep talk he'd given Daehwi earlier, when the younger boy approaches him the first words out of his mouth were, "Yeah... I'm sorry, but you look ridiculous.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I ignored the genderswap prompt only to turn around and write this the very next day, but I'd argue that the premise is different enough it should be reasonable why?
> 
> Honestly, I wasn't expecting today's to turn out the way it did. It's another day of 'putting pen to paper and being surprised by everything that comes out of it'. Which... is most of what I write honestly. The amount of not planning I've done for all of this is probably horrendous, but I kind of like just letting flow of conscious dictate things.
> 
> Today's song is actually Shinee's Replay, but today's title is from NCT Dream's My first and last. 
> 
> That's it for today's update, I'll see you tomorrow! <3
> 
> PS: If you like Ongniel you should consider checking out [A week (to fall in love)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12004407/chapters/27162567) by AStrangeDaze/TerraRising. It's being updated every day for the 7 days and I'm super in love with it. It's fun getting that daily notification about an update isn't it???


	16. The smile that fills up my face (Is there because of you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 - During their morning ritual
> 
> '"Come on, time to get up."  
> [...]  
> "Do we have to?" Daehwi pouts, whining up at Jinyoung pathetically. Just this once can't they be lazy and stay in bed? Please? He's intent on snuggling even more into Jinyoung's warmth, but he's already tilting his face up as Jinyoung swoops in to press a soft kiss against Daehwi's no longer quit so sulky mouth. They do this every morning, but still this never changes.  
> "Eugh." Daehwi pulls away, nose wrinkling as he scrambles out of bed quickly. All of a sudden in a hurry to get up. 'Your morning breath is worse than mine!"'

Daehwi wakes up slowly, awareness coming back to him in waves. 

First is touch, Jinyoung's warmth being the first thing he really becomes aware of. Grumbling in his half sleep state, Daehwi burrows his face into Jinyoung's warmth as step two finally starts as he gets a noseful of Jinyoung scent. At this time of day Jinyoung smells like warm boy and wrinkled, slept in cotton plus a smell that Daehwi is pretty sure is just Jinyoung. (That one's his favorite) Unwilling to get up, Daehwi sighs as he snuggles into Jinyoung some more, his head resting comfortably against Jinyoung's chest as he wills himself back to sleep.

Instead he's met with step three as his awareness tunes to the reassuring thump of Jinyoung's heart instead. Daehwi smiles sleepily at that, cheeks bunching up as he feels a pair of arms wrap around him. Smiling so big it almost hurts as he feels more than hears Jinyoung laugh, thanks to the rumble under his cheek. Only that doesn't last long, Jinyoung's voice breaking through his sleepy haze insistently.

'Daehwi-yah.' The chuckle returns as Daehwi nuzzles Jinyoung in silent answer, not wanting to bother with talking yet. "Come on, time to get up."

Daehwi's already pouting as he finally opens his eyes to look up at Jinyoung sullenly. He doesn't want to get up. Bed and Jinyoung's arms are far, far too comfortable for that. Still, his heart stutters happily in his chest when he finally sees the smile on Jinyoung's face as the older boy watches him wake up. O-oh. My. It's a smile he sees every morning, but every time it feels like he's seeing it again for the first time. He hopes the little thrill it brings, the surge of love that swells in his chest will never fade.

"Do we have to?" Daehwi pouts, whining up at Jinyoung pathetically. Just this once can't they be lazy and stay in bed? Please? He's intent on snuggling even more into Jinyoung's warmth, but he's already tilting his face up as Jinyoung swoops in to press a soft kiss against Daehwi's no longer quit so sulky mouth. They do this every morning, but still this never changes.

"Eugh." Daehwi pulls away, nose wrinkling as he scrambles out of bed quickly. All of a sudden in a hurry to get up. 'Your morning breath is worse than mine!"

"That's because you don't get to experience your morning breath the way I do!" Jinyoung shoots back, sliding out of bed as he pads after Daehwi as they both head for the bathroom. "It's just as bad."

In the bathroom, Daehwi just stands and stares at his reflection blearily, not bothering to move until Jinyoung finally joins him. Then, together, they stand side by side as they brush their teeth in silence. Though Daehwi ends up half leaning on Jinyoung, letting the taller boys help support him as he continues to fight with his desire to just go back to sleep. Once teeth are scrubbed clean, it's time for skin care and Daehwi almost gets a mouth full of face wash as he giggles at the faces Jinyoung makes at him while Daehwi rubs the cleaner into his cheeks and over his face. It's honestly more than a little dorky, but it never fails to make the butterflies in Daehwi's stomach flutter happily with the warm, soft feelings Jinyoung continues to stir in him every morning over the littlest of things.

Morning washing finally done, Daehwi turns, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung's waste as he cuddles close contentedly. Face tilting up once again as he waits for a proper good morning kiss.

This time he doesn't complain about morning breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WAS DAY 15 YESTERDAY AND I FORGOT TO FLAIL ABOUT IT DESPITE THE FACT THAT I CONTINUALLY TALKED ABOUT HOW I WAS CLOSE TO THE HALFWAY POINT FOR DAYS BEFOREHAND. I'M SUCH A FLOP.
> 
> But there we go. Day 16 is done and it's pure, self indulgent fluff. Hope you like it!
> 
> Today's song is Joo Wontak's Baby Goodnight, because what better song to listen to while writing a song about morning rituals than a song with Goodnight in the title? If you haven't noticed by now, I tend to go less on what the song's lyrics are about and more how the song itself makes me feel. Baby Goodnight is such fluffy, indulgent song in tone I feel like it fit well for today despite everything.
> 
> See you tomorrow and I hope you have/had a great day today. <3


	17. My heart (is only for you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 - Author's Choice  
> 'Daehwi tries to smile, but even without seeing his face he knows it looks more like a grimace. This isn't working. His hyungs might have meant well, but this just isn't going to work. Just like the last blind date hadn't worked. Or the one before that. Or the one before that. It's just pointless. This time he's done. No more.
> 
> The year year is 2023 and it's been almost five years since he's really seen Bae Jinyoung. Sure, they see each other in a professional capacity frequently enough. When their promotions align or someone decides to pull together a Wanna One reunion for one reason or another. Turns out that a year and a half wasn't nearly enough time for wannables.  
> Turns out it wasn't anywhere near enough time for him either.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I didn't feel like writing spooning today. So I'm calling in another cheat day. Today's song is entirely based on an idea I got from today's song. I literally pushed shuffle on my phone, read the lyrics, and then wrote this. So....
> 
> Basically what I'm saying is don't blame me, blame Vixx and Pentagon?

Daehwi tries to smile, but even without seeing his face he knows it looks more like a grimace. This isn't working. His hyungs might have meant well, but this just isn't going to work. Just like the last blind date hadn't worked. Or the one before that. Or the one before that. It's just pointless. This time he's done. No more.

The year year is 2023 and it's been almost five years since he's really seen Bae Jinyoung. Sure, they see each other in a professional capacity frequently enough. When their promotions align or someone decides to pull together a Wanna One reunion for one reason or another. Turns out that a year and a half wasn't nearly enough time for wannables.

Turns out it wasn't anywhere near enough time for him either.

Honestly, it'd probably be easier if he didn't see Jinyoung at all. Seeing him at tv stations, standing near him on stage, but not really being with him? It hurt. It's not enough. Not when Jinyoung doesn't even seem to see him. He might as well be invisible even when he's supposedly addressing Daehwi exactly. It's just not enough. At this point, Daehwi isn't sure if anything will ever be enough ever again. Woojin says he's being overly dramatic about it, but Daehwi knows better.

After all, how can he be okay when half of himself is missing?

Looking around the crowded restaurant, Daehwi spots another blind date that seems to be going even worse than his own and he smiles softly. At least he's not the only one having a bad time. Only when he locks gazes with one of them it's  like the world is trying to tilt him off the face of the planet. Everything feels unsteady and Daehwi's starting to question if something is wrong with gravity, but no one else seems to be having any issues. It's hard to breathe and he can only stare across the restaurant in shock, because there not even that far away is someone who's eyes will always be familiar no matter how much time passes.

 _Jinyoung_.

Daehwi's standing before he even realizes it, his blind date completely forgotten in a haze of _Jinyoung, Jinyoung, Jinyoung._ For at least this moment, _nothing_ else matters.

He's not sure what to do when they finally meet. Hell, he'd been so caught up in his own mind that he hadn't even realized Jinyoung had mirrored his movements until they're literally standing face to face. Daehwi can only stare up at him in mute surprise. There's... he's dreamed about this for years now. The things he'd do, the words he'd say, and how it'd play out. Some way to try and hurt Jinyoung even a fraction of the way he's hurt Daehwi. Only now, staring up at Jinyoung's face, seeing the pain in Jinyoung's eyes he can't remember any of it as everything he's planned just falls away. Because honestly? Jinyoung looks just as miserable as the reflection Daehwi sees every day in the mirror.

Daehwi's still unsure about what to say or do, almost content just to be this close to Jinyoung, to be able to _really_ look at him for the first time in years. In the end, his uncertainty doesn't matter, because Jinyoung reaches out first, pulling him into a tight hug. For a brief second Daehwi considers pulling away. He could do it easily, but it's easier to just bury his face into Jinyoung's chest instead. To breathe in his still familiar smell and to hold the other man close just as tightly as Jinyoung is holding him. They're different now. Time has changed them, but it seems some things have stayed the same. It's easy to cling, easy to wish this had happened earlier, but it's hard to stop the tears once they start. Impossible even and Daehwi doesn't even try, letting his tears soak through into Jinyoung's shirt with reckless abandon.

It takes a moment for Daehwi to feel realize what he's feeling, but then it slowly sinks in that his hair is damp. It slowly sinks in that Jinyoung is crying too and Daehwi slowly bulls back so he can get a better look. Jinyoung is crying openly - large, fat tears silently rolling down his cheeks. Honestly, he's crying harder than even Daehwi was and that chokes him up even more, his hands moving up to fist into Jinyoung's shirt possessively. It hurts, honestly, to see Jinyoung in such pain. Because no matter how angry he's been, this is still his other half after all.

Realizing this, the anger he's carried around with him for the last few years shatters and falls away completely. Everything isn't okay, but maybe it can be better after this. Maybe now they can heal, together. Daehwi pulls Jinyoung closer, hands letting go of his shirt to rub along his back soothingly. Knowing just what works for Jinyoung considering he'd had a lot of practice back during their 101 and Wanna one days.

 "Oh Jinyoung.' He sighs, wishing there was an easy way to make any of this better, but coming up blank. There's no way he can fix this. He can't. It's...

'It's only you." Jinyoung whispers finally, voice thick with tears. "I'm... Daehwi, there's only you. My answer, everything really, it's always just going to be you. Nothing else. No one else."

Daehwi swallows, willing the tears to stay at bay, because the words hurt, but they hurt in a good way. Daehwi manages a watery smile as he leans up to press a kiss to Jinyoung's tear stained cheek lightly.

This wouldn't' fix them, wouldn't erase the last several years, but maybe it's not too late for their future after all. Maybe there's a chance.

"Only you." Daehwi whispers softly, feeling almost shy as the tears start to brim in his eyes again as Jinyoung brushes a tender kiss against his forehead. 'My answer for everything, it'll always just be only you." Daehwi swallows, pressing past the small flutter of uncertainty in his stomach. This isn't the time to hesitate, not when things are already this fragile and tender.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go. Day 17 complete! Sorry for the sudden mood shift after how fluffy yesterday was!
> 
> Today's fic is inspired by, titled with, and based off of Vixx's Only U. So I wasn't kidding. Blame Vixx. It's their fault. Going to add a few extra song credits though, because they added a few extra bits of inspiration while I was typing this up. So shoutout to Pentagon's album and the songs Like This (yes, again), It's Over, and When I was in Love for that extra bit of inspiration.
> 
> Okay, so I'm a lil sorry, but... but it ended on a positive note. That counts, right? Right? ;;
> 
> That's it for today. Over 1k words for this prompt! A little longer than normal, but nothing too long. A good day all in all. :) But that's it for now. See you tomorrow! <3


	18. Why do I stupidly keep holding onto you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 - Doing something together
> 
> 'Except... Jinyoung is five minuets late. Ten. Fifteen. Time keeps mocking Daehwi as the minutes tick by. He stares at his phone, willing for it to ring. Willing to know why this was happening. Every time he thinks he should give up and leave, he finds himself willing to wait just five more minutes. Wills himself to give Jinyoung just a little longer. Only time continues it's unrelenting progression and soon an hour has passed, an hour and a half. Two hours. The baristas are giving him pitying looks now as the ice in his glass melts and blends into his water. Now, he's torn between the desire to cry and the need to throw up. Only instead of doing either, Daehwi continues to star at his phone as it continues not to ring.  
> He's terrified something is wrong, that something has happened to Jinyoung, and that he's unable to contact him. What if... but at the same time? He's also terrified that Jinyoung is fine and just hasn't bothered to call. That maybe he's decided Daehwi isn't worth it after all. Both options leave him feeling sick to his stomach and desperate, because in both cases he's powerless to actually do anything.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclaimer. I almost ignored this prompt completely. Because I had another song in my head that refused to get out and it brought a story along with it. But 'doing something together' did manage to work into it in the end anyway.
> 
> Also, this is a continuation of yesterday's fic-verse. So uh... sorry for that in advance.

Woojin is against the idea. The older man more than a little outspoken about how he's not sure any of this is a good idea.

Daehwi doesn't care.

The years of separation mean nothing to him, not if they can fix this, and Daehwi's more than willing to try. 

Woojin can worry all he wants, but by now Daehwi is all too aware that for him? Life without Jinyoung in it might as well not be living at all. It's just going through the motions more often than not. People have tried to tell him that it's not healthy, but Daehwi thinks they don't really get what it's like. He still does his work. Still smiles and hangs out with his friends. He's still technically living, it's just that everything is a little hollow, a little _off_ from how he knows it could be. That's all.

Except... Jinyoung is five minuets late. Ten. Fifteen. Time keeps mocking Daehwi as the minutes tick by. He stares at his phone, willing for it to ring. Willing to know _why_ this was happening. Every time he thinks he should give up and leave, he finds himself willing to wait just five more minutes. Wills himself to give Jinyoung just a little longer. Only time continues it's unrelenting progression and soon an hour has passed, an hour and a half. Two hours. The baristas are giving him pitying looks now as the ice in his glass melts and blends into his water. Now, he's torn between the desire to cry and the need to throw up. Only instead of doing either, Daehwi continues to star at his phone as it continues not to ring.

He's terrified something is wrong, that something has happened to Jinyoung, and that he's unable to contact him. What if... but at the same time? He's also terrified that Jinyoung is fine and just hasn't bothered to call. That maybe he's decided Daehwi isn't worth it after all. Both options leave him feeling sick to his stomach and desperate, because in both cases he's powerless to actually do anything.

 _Jinyoung_...

Daehwi swallows, choking back the tears through sheer force of will. Maybe Woojin was right. Maybe this had been a mistake.

There's a clatter through the restaurant and Daehwi looks up, curious but not really caring until he sees that it's Jinyoung who's just tripped over himself trying not to run into a customer with arms loaded down with drinks. When he finally makes his way to his feet, heading towards Daehwi determinedly, the younger man isn't sure whether to laugh or cry. Because Jinyoung is an absolute _mess_.

"Daehwi. I'm so, so sorry." Jinyoung pants, doubling over before glancing up at Daehwi with wide eyes. He looks almost as torn up as Daehwi has been feeling for the last hour and a half or so. Honestly, if it wasn't for how worried Daehwi has been, he'd find the situation a little funny.

Poor Jinyoung. Daehwi looks the other man over carefully, the urge to laugh strong once again. Jinyoung's usually perfectly styled hair is sticking up everywhere and there's little bits of what looks like flour and batter throughout. His pants are torn and there are scorch marks on one sleeve of his shirt. Honestly, he's a mess and Daehwi can't help but find it a little endearing, even without knowing why Jinyoung looks like this. There's even a  smudge of soot on one cheek and the phone in Jinyoung's hand... well it explains why he hasn't called. The screen is clearly shattered completely and it's also seemingly covered in some sort of batter remnant.  It's honestly about as messy as Jinyoung is himself.

Poor, poor Jinyoung. He looks miserable, but Daehwi can feel his lips trying to twitch into a smile. Can feel the need to giggle building up in his stomach. It's hard to keep a serious face, but he manages. Still, with how miserable Jinyoung looks, Daehwi can't help but stand and pull the older man into his arms, hugging him soothingly. Sure, maybe he's kept Daehwi waiting for almost two hours, but clearly it wasn't on purpose. Something must have gone massively wrong given his current appearance. He's honestly worried about Jinyoung, and that worry spikes when Jinyoung's shoulders start to shake.

Only for Daehwi to realize that it's laughter. Jinyoung is absolutely cracking up and Daehwi can't help but join him. The giggles he's been holding back finally spilling out as they stand, hugged together int he middle of the coffee shop. People are going to think they're crazy, but honestly Daehwi doesn't care.

"I can't believe." Jinyoung chokes out between peals of laughter. "I can't believe I set my apartment on fire trying to make you dinner...." The laughter dies down as embarrassment sets in at that statement and Jinyoung buries his face into Daehwi's shoulder with a whine. "Oh god, I set my apartment on fire trying to make you dinner."

Daehwi can't stop the giggles now that they've started, but he does pat at Jinyoung's shoulder in what he hopes is a reassuring manner.

Ah, why are their lives like this? What a mess.

Woojin might try to say that this was a warning sign, that maybe they should reconsider things. But as Daehwi stands there giggling, a disheveled Jinyoung in his arms, he's the happiest he's felt in years. Even after two hours of worry. Because, no matter what had happened, Jinyoung was still here and still _his_. That's what counted at the end of the day as far as he could tell. Leaning in, he pressed a soothing kiss to Jinyoung's mouth lightly before pulling away, giving his shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

God, he's still so, so in love with Jinyoung it's almost painful. Daehwi doesn't give himself time to think it over, trusting his heart when it spurs his mouth into motion. They'll make this work.

"...Move in with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 over! Woohoo! I'm glad I've made it this far and I'm also grateful to everyone who's come along on this ride so far with me. I'm hoping there's been something here so far that you've liked! If not... well, maybe something will pop up in the next 12 days that suits your preferences more.
> 
> Today's fic is the fault of Hotshot's Jelly. (Which also means I can blame Jang Yijeong, since his fngerprints are all over this song. But that's a story for another day) 
> 
> See you tomorrow for what should be the conclusion to the this 'Separation' AU! ... maybe.


	19. I wish for one more day (Our Tomorrow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 - Formal wear
> 
> 'Maybe this is a mistake. Maybe he shouldn't be here. maybe he doesn't really deserve any of this and sooner or later someone is going to realize and the whole thing is going to come crashing down on his head. Old habits resurface hard as Jinyoung's precious, fought for self-confidence crumbles slowly bit by bit. He can't... this isn't... He's seriously half a second away from bolting - there's a roaring in his ears, his hands are so sweaty he feels like a mutant, and he's convinced that at any second now his heart is going to explode out of his chest with how fast it's beating. Maybe the fact that he doesn't deserve any of this doesn't matter, because any time now he's legit just going to die.  
> Honestly, Jinyoung even starts to take a step, poised to run away when a hand settles down onto his shoulder firmly. The pressure firm and slightly unrelenting as it settles him back down squarely onto both feet again.  
> Jihoon.  
> 'You're thinking too hard. I can hear it all the way over here.' Jihoon smiles wryly, squeezing Jinyoung's shoulder just a little under too rough. But it's grounding somehow in this weird way that Jihoon has always had with him and Jinyoung manages a weak smile. '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the Separation AU... for now.
> 
> Today's special guests are Jihoon and Jisung, though it's implied that the whole gang is there.

It's not the first time Jinyoung's worn a suit. Hell, after everything he's lost count of how many suits he's had to wear. Still, despite everything, this is by far the most nervous he's ever felt in a suit. His heart is racing and he's pretty sure any second he's going to go running for the bathroom to throw up. It's... honestly a little miserable.

Maybe this is a mistake. Maybe he shouldn't be here. maybe he doesn't really deserve any of this and sooner or later someone is going to realize and the whole thing is going to come crashing down on his head. Old habits resurface hard as Jinyoung's precious, fought for self-confidence crumbles slowly bit by bit. He can't... this isn't... He's seriously half a second away from bolting - there's a roaring in his ears, his hands are so sweaty he feels like a mutant, and he's convinced that at any second now his heart is going to explode out of his chest with how fast it's beating. Maybe the fact that he doesn't deserve any of this doesn't matter, because any time now he's legit just going to die.

Honestly, Jinyoung even starts to take a step, poised to run away when a hand settles down onto his shoulder firmly. The pressure firm and slightly unrelenting as it settles him back down squarely onto both feet again.

Jihoon.

'You're thinking too hard. I can hear it all the way over here.' Jihoon smiles wryly, squeezing Jinyoung's shoulder just a little under too rough. But it's grounding somehow in this weird way that Jihoon has always had with him and Jinyoung manages a weak smile. "Seriously Jinyoung, whatever your brain is trying to say? It's wrong." Jihoon took a small step closer, lowering his voice quietly. "I remember that face from back during our trainee days. You need to stop letting the past beat you up so much. You're a great guy and you deserve good things. Anyone who says otherwise is an idiot,' Jihoon lets go of Jinyoung's shoulder, lightly flicking his friend on the forehead fondly. "Including you."

Jinyoung wants to protest, even opens his mouth to do just that, but Jihoon just cuts him off.

'Nope. Don't even start. You know I'm right. I'm _always_ right. Your brain is wrong. You deserve to be happy. You deserve love. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise, not even yourself. Especially not yourself."

Jinyoung nods sheepishly, suddenly feeling almost bashful next to Jihoon and his eyes drift to the floor. Though they stall at Jihoon's legs, at the bright flash of whimsical color and pattern that's peaking out from between Jihoon's pants and shoes. Oh for crying... Jihoon's socks are ridiculous and Jinyoung can't help but smile at them. Ah, some things will never change it seems.

There's a subtle shift in tension throughout the room and Jinyoung's attention snaps up instantly as he turns towards the disturbance. Daehwi's already smiling as their eyes meet from across the room and suddenly the butterflies in Jinyoung's stomach all die a quick, painless death. The uncertainty he'd been experiencing is replaced by an overwhelming sense of rightness - this is where he's meant to be, this.. everything is just right. This time,w hen he starts to move, Jihoon doesn't try to stop him.

Not that Jinyoung would have noticed, the focus of his entire being narrowed down to encompass exactly one person. Daehwi. His Daehwi. Reaching out for the other man, his heart feels like it's racing even faster than before. Maybe he really will die? But then Daehwi is smiling, beaming brighter than the sun and then he's throwing himself into Jinyoung's arms with reckless abandon. Because he's confident Jinyoung will catch him.

Which, of course, Jinyoung does.

Jinyoung laughs as Daehwi presses into him, still laughing as he leans in to kiss Daehwi's smile. Leans in to taste a little bit of that sunshine. His sunshine. Only to laugh again when Daehwi eventually chases his mouth for a second kiss when Jinyoung pulls away again.

God, he's so, so in love. Maybe he doesn't deserve this, but maybe it doesn't matter. Maybe it's not about whether people deserve things or not in Life, maybe it's always just been about finding happiness where you can and with who you can. Maybe deserving it really has no place in this narrative.

Taking a step back, Jinyoung lets his eyes inspect Daehwi carefully, wanting to remember this moment for the rest of his life. The suit he's wearing fits him perfectly and he looks...

'You're so beautiful.' Jinyoung says quietly, feeling suddenly a little shy as he brushes a kiss to Daehwi's forehead gently. Only, Daehwi is blushing too so maybe he's not the only one who's suddenly feeling a little shy.

"I love you." Jinyoung whispers, voice thick with emotion. Damn it. He's not going to cry like this. Daehwi opens his mouth to say something, but never gets to say anything as Jinyoung gives in to his emotions and swoops in to press another kiss to Daehwi's mouth. It's chaste, just the slight pressure of lips on lips, but it means the world to Jinyoung, because Daehwi is his world. Jinyoung pulls his universe closer, burying his face into Daehwi's hair and relaxes ever so slightly. This really is where he's meant to be, who he's supposed to be with.

Someone clears their throat and Jinyoung reluctantly pulls away from Daehwi. Honestly, he'd completely forgotten there were even other people in the room, too caught up in Daehwi to pay attention to anyone else. When he glances over at the noise he finds Jisung smiling at them fondly, with suspiciously bright eyes. Jisung's trying not to cry again the big softy. Seriously? Crying already? Some things will never change.

"I'm not complaining," Jisung starts with a soft smile, reaching out to pull both Daehwi and Jinyoung in close for a hug. "But we're never going to get you two married at this rate."

Married. Right. The dead butterflies revive with a vengeance as Jinyoung stares at Daehwi with eyes full of wonder. They're really getting married.

"I do!" Jinyoung blurts out even as his cheeks start to flush almost before the words have even left his mouth, his embarrassment that instantaneous. 

"Yah!" Jihoon's voice cuts in loudly, but laced with laughter as he leans over to smack the back of Jinyoung's head fondly.  'We haven't even started yet. Quit trying to skip ahead!"

Everyone laughs, even Jinyoung as he reaches for Daehwi's hand and together they walk jointly down the aisle. As one, they stop in front of all their family and friends... and a select few members of the press - they are stll public figures after all, ready to make promises to each other publicly for the world to see and hear.

It's strange really, Jinyoung things to himself in a daze as the ceremony starts around him. In stories weddings fell like they're supposed to be an ending, but now that he's standing here? All Jinyoung can see is their future reflecting at him from Daehwi's eyes.

This isn't an ending after all, because they're only just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Day 19 done. I hope this makes up for how quasi-angsty the Separation AU has been. I couldn't think of a much fluffier way to take them than this and well... formalwear was such an easy target to be honest.
> 
> Today's song is Luhan's Our Tomorrow and... okay it's kind of Exo's Promise too not gonna lie. But leaning more towards Our Tomorrow, because that song hurts less. >_>
> 
> So that's probably it for the separation AU, but like the ending says. It's not really an end, it's a beginning. So feel free to come up with your own ideas for their future adventures. Bonus points if you tell them to me!
> 
> See you tomorrow for day 20! I can't believe we're almost 2/3rds of the way through! Wow!


	20. I got a feeling (Can you feel it?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 - Dancing
> 
> ''Hyung, you need to relax more!" Daehwi chides, forehead wrinkling slightly with his concern. "If you don't let yourself feel the music. You're never going to get the choreo." Walking over, he pulls a towel out of his back pocket, dabbing the sweat off of Jinyoung's face carefully. "I know it's hard, but dancing is fun! If you let yourself enjoy it, you'll have an easier time."  
> Jinyoung shakes his head, though he knows Daehwi is just trying to help. "Maybe that's easy for you to say, you're a great dancer! This isn't my idea of fun, this is basically hell."  
> Daehwi giggles, pulling away to head back over to Jinyong's phone. 'You just need to learn how to have fun when you dance, that's all." A song starts to blare over the speakers and Daehwi holds out one hand in nivitation, head tilting to the side curiously. Seriously, he can be such a puppy sometimes. "Dance with me?"'

Jinyoung stares at his reflection in annoyance. There's sweat dripping down his face and he's panting slightly with all of the exertion he's put out, but still for all of his effort? This choreography just isn't working out. Everyone else has long since gotten comfortable with the choreo, but no matter how hard he works it's just not clicking. Huffing out an annoyed sigh, Jinyoung runs a hand through his hair as he considers just giving up for the night. It's late, he's tired, and tomorrow is going to be another long day. In the end he realizes that no, no he can't just quit now. At least not until he's gotten some of the steps down at least.

Face set with determination, he restarts the track on his phone and heads back to his starting position. Three, two, one. He springs into action, the first few steps aren't an issue, but then almost as suddenly as he starts the music abruptly stops and Jinyoung skids to a standstill in confusion. The heck? Jinyoung turns, ready to complain and vent out his annoyance on whoever's disturbing his practice time only he can't, because it's _Daehwi_. Jinyoung's anger vanishes like mist on a hot day under the brilliant gleam of Daehwi's smile and tiredly, Jinyoung finds himself smiling back.

'Hyung, you need to relax more!" Daehwi chides, forehead wrinkling slightly with his concern. "If you don't let yourself feel the music. You're never going to get the choreo." Walking over, he pulls a towel out of his back pocket, dabbing the sweat off of Jinyoung's face carefully. "I know it's hard, but dancing is fun! If you let yourself enjoy it, you'll have an easier time."

Jinyoung shakes his head, though he knows Daehwi is just trying to help. "Maybe that's easy for you to say, you're a great dancer! This isn't my idea of fun, this is basically hell."

Daehwi giggles, pulling away to head back over to Jinyong's phone. 'You just need to learn how to have fun when you dance, that's all." A song starts to blare over the speakers and Daehwi holds out one hand in nivitation, head tilting to the side curiously. Seriously, he can be such a puppy sometimes. "Dance with me?"

Honestly, Jinyoung had been ready to protest and say he needed to get back to work, but he can't turn down the hopeful look in Jinyoung's eyes. So instead he finds himself joining the other boy, mouth stretching out into a smile as he listens to the song that's playing.

'Chogi Chogi Chogi Wa.'

It's a hard song to ignore, the beat just makes him want to dance. Maybe Daehwi's right. Soon enough he finds himself bouncing along with him as they giggle and dance along to the silly choreo the song is famous for. It's not a hard choreo and something about the playful motions has Jinyoung beaming happily as he moves next to Daehwi. This... honestly, it's a lot of fun. The most fun he's had dancing in a long, long time. Soon he's even laughing as Daehwi starts doing super silly extra moves, the younger boy trying on purpose to get him to relax. It works. For the first time in hours, Jinyoung feels at ease.

When the song finally ends, Jinyoung lets himself collapse against Daehwi, leaning into the smaller boy's frame contentedly before snuggling into a somewhat one sided hug.

"Ah, hyung!" Daehwi protests, without actually trying to push Jinyoung away. 'You're all sweaty!" But Jinyoung just laughs, ignoring Daehwi's whines until the other boy is giggling too. Maybe they should make this a regular thing, a silly dance to get rid of stress. It'd be...it'd be... not a date. Probably not a date. Though Jinyoung certainly wouldn't mind if it was.

'Thanks Daehwi-yah, I really needed this." For all that he'd just been whining, Daehwi just beams and hugs Jinyoung closer happily. Clearly so happy that his plan is working. And it really is, Jinyoung realizes. More than he'd even thought as he feels how much looser his body feels now. Maybe now he can dance and it'll be okay. Daehwi really is too good to be true and Jinyoung definitely doesn't deserve having such a good best friend. For now though, he'll be selfish and soak up as much of Daehwi's presence as he can.

"Since you're here, wanna spot me?"

"Sure, hyung. Anytime! You know I wanna help!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of lost my train of thought part way through this one, but we made it through the day anyway. So that's something, right?
> 
> Today's song is Super Junior D & E's Can you feel it!
> 
> Don't have a long spiel today, see you tomorrow!


	21. Save me (Oh save me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 - in battle, side by side
> 
> '"Oh my god. Daehwi!" Daehwi's vision was still a little hazy, things moving into and out of focus, but he's aware enough to know that he's looking at an angel. It should have been impossible, but somehow Jinyoung was here. Somehow he knew it was Daehwi though with his transformation that should have been impossible. What's the point of being a magical hero with a super identity if people can tell who you are? Then again it's Jinyoung and maybe he shouldn't be too surprised.
> 
> Still, right now he's not Daehwi at all. Technically he could play stupid, but... but it's Jinyoung. Though that doesn't change the fact that Daehwi also happened to be Brand New Ace, member of the Brand New Guardians. A squad of magical protectors tasked with defending the earth. Not that they were doing a very good job of it, since their squad was now down to two, but they tried. Now they're just fighting a losing battle that most people aren't aware is even taking place. Honestly, they're outnumbered and outmatched and it was only a matter of time before they were wiped out completely at this rate.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHERE DID MY DAY GO????
> 
> The answer is sleeping. I slept most of the morning and part of the afternoon away. And then spent ages dying to BTS, Pentagon, and Bobby. So... I'm sorry!! I'm still here and I didn't just suddenly decide to stop on day 21! I've had this written for hours. I just... suck at keeping track of time.
> 
> ... Just realized I did the prompt for day 22 instead of day 21. WELL NOW THEY'RE SWAPPED. OOPS.
> 
> Edit: Oh right. Here we have the magical boy AU NO ONE ASKED FOR. Because... I wanted.
> 
> Minor note: Can be read as having implied character death, but it's also ambiguous enough to be 'they left the group'. Take it however makes you happier. I left it that way on purpose.

Daehwi swallowed, trying to push down the fear fluttering in his throat as he stared up at the very large, very ugly bug monster looming over him. Sure, he's not that tall, but this is ridiculous. Why does it seem like every battle the monsters are getting bigger? It's not fair! Honestly, this is too much. It's just too much, this is all just.. he can't do this. Why did he ever think he could do this??

Taking a step back, Daehwi winced at the warm trickle he could feel sliding between his shoulder blades. Maybe if he tried hard enough he could pretend that it was just sweat. The monster loomed closer and Daehwi took another step back, panic fluttering wildly as he tried to figure out what to do. He's not good enough. He can't do this. If only.... If only Youngmin-hyung was there, but he wasn't. Because Youngmin-hyung was gone. Just like Donghyun-hyung. And... well there's still Woojin-hyung. He's not completely on his own, but it was easy enough to steal a quick glance over to see where Woojin was holding his own against not one but _two_ of the creatures that Daehwi is struggling against.

Why can't he be that good? Ugh, this was stupid. He can't do this. When the monster moved to attack again, Daehwi didn't even move to dodge. Why fight? He couldn't win this battle. There was no way. It was hopeless. So why try? Heart pounding, he just braced for impact - and what would come next, only to be rudely pulled from his stupor by a desperate scream.

" _Daehwi_!"

It's not easy, but Daehwi managed to avoid the incoming blow, the force of impact blowing him back into a nearby building regardless.

The hell just happened?

Ow. Daehwi winced, categorizing the pain in his body carefully. Yeah... it would be impossible to blame it all on sweat now. That was _definitely_ blood.

"Oh my god. Daehwi!" Daehwi's vision was still a little hazy, things moving into and out of focus, but he's aware enough to know that he's looking at an angel. It should have been impossible, but somehow Jinyoung was here. Somehow he knew it was Daehwi though with his transformation that should have been impossible. What's the point of being a magical hero with a super identity if people can tell who you are? Then again it's _Jinyoung_ and maybe he shouldn't be too surprised.

Still, right now he's not Daehwi at all. Technically he could play stupid, but... but it's _Jinyoung_. Though that doesn't change the fact that Daehwi also happened to be Brand New Ace, member of the Brand New Guardians. A squad of magical protectors tasked with defending the earth. Not that they were doing a very good job of it, since their squad was now down to two, but they tried. Now they're just fighting a losing battle that most people aren't aware is even taking place. Honestly, they're outnumbered and outmatched and it was only a matter of time before they were wiped out completely at this rate.

"You shouldn't be here." Daehwi insisted as Jinyoung slowly helped him sit up. 'It's too dangerous."

Jinyoung ignored this, reaching out for Daehwi with strangely glowing hands. It took only a brief moment, a soft touch, and soon Daehwi was feeling healthier than he had in weeks. Maybe even months, feeling as his body stitching back together under Jinyoung's careful attention. Maybe it wasn't hopeless after all. Daehwi felt ready to take on the world again. Plus, if Jinyoung had magic... maybe they weren't alone in this fight after all.

"You're magic?" He asked, completely surprised to learn that his best friend of years (and as of a few days ago, his boyfriend) was apparently a lot more than he'd ever known. Not that he had any right to complain, since he'd been keeping the same secret from Jinyoung. Still, they were definitely going to have to talk about

"Shhh.' Jinyoung chided, 'The monster's getting ready for another attack. You need to stop him before that happens. We can talk after." He leaned in, brushing a kiss against Daehwi's mouth gently. 

"For luck, because you can do this. I know you can."

And so Daehwi did, he wasn't Brand New's Ace for nothing after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's day 21 done! Even if it's a little later in the day then I'd like. I'm not entirely happy with how this turned out. I feel like there's a lot of development missing that this sort of concept really needs. Maybe once the 30 day is over, I'll revisit this setting, but for now? Well.. who knows. I sure don't.
> 
> Today's song is BAP's save me because.. because I felt like it. :D
> 
> Nothing else to say for now. See you tomorrow!


	22. I don't like him (being next to you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 - Cooking/Baking
> 
> "I'm hungry! Why can't I eat again?" Woojin asks, surveying the ingredients spread out all over the kitchen in dismay. Oh right, that's why. "I thought you were just going to make him some chocolate? What's all this?"  
> Daehwi looks up, hands wringing together in worry. "But that's so cliche and what if he doesn't even like chocolate?!"  
> Woojin scoffs. Seriously? Who doesn't like chocolate? This kid. Seriously. "Then just make him a cake?" He points to one of the ingredient clusters, all too familiar with what that combination of ingredients means. 'You make the best cakes, you know?"  
> "Thanks hyung." The praise seems to perk Daehwi up for a moment, but then he's shaking his head. "But cakes are kind of complicated, wouldn't that seem like too much? I don't want to burden him!" Especially since Daehwi has the sinking suspicion that Jinyoung is already taken.  
> Ah, internally Woojin sighs. Looks like he's going to need to get takeout for dinner tonight then. Outwardly, Woojin just rolls his eyes, before pointing to yet another ingredient station. 'Then make cookies. Everyone loves your cookies. Remember that one time someone offered to buy the recipe from you?"'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I swear posting late isn't going to become a habit. ;;
> 
> Can I get a little slack based solely on how much longer this one is than the average? ;; Is that a thing? I.. it's probably not a thing. I'm honestly really, really sorry! ;; 
> 
> We've got guest stars 2park this episode. Both as the best friends and as a ship. Just because it worked for the story I wanted to tell. I hope you like it!

"I'm hungry! Why can't I eat again?" Woojin asks, surveying the ingredients spread out all over the kitchen in dismay. Oh right, that's why. "I thought you were just going to make him some chocolate? What's all this?"

Daehwi looks up, hands wringing together in worry. "But that's so cliche and what if he doesn't even like chocolate?!"

Woojin scoffs. Seriously? Who doesn't like chocolate? This kid. Seriously. "Then just make him a cake?" He points to one of the ingredient clusters, all too familiar with what that combination of ingredients means. 'You make the best cakes, you know?"

"Thanks hyung." The praise seems to perk Daehwi up for a moment, but then he's shaking his head. "But cakes are kind of complicated, wouldn't that seem like too much? I don't want to burden him!" Especially since Daehwi has the sinking suspicion that Jinyoung is already taken.

Ah, internally Woojin sighs. Looks like he's going to need to get takeout for dinner tonight then. Outwardly, Woojin just rolls his eyes, before pointing to yet another ingredient station. 'Then make cookies. Everyone loves your cookies. Remember that one time someone offered to buy the recipe from you?"

Daehwi spends a few moments looking indecisive before finally beaming with happiness. "You know what? You're right! I will. I'm going to make him cookies. Thanks hyung!"

Unfortunately, the happiness is short lived. Damn it. 

"But.. hyung. Since it's _just_ cookies don't you think it's maybe not enough?"

"OH MY GOD."

~Meanwhile, in another house across town~

"You were supposed to help me study!" Jihoon points out, trying hard not to smile as he hoists himself up to sit on Jinyoung's kitchen counter. God, his best friend can be so cute sometimes. The amount of pacing is going to end up driving him crazy though. Not to mention it's going to wear out the kitchen tiles too. "Look, just make something cute, okay? Have you see him? In fact, the cuter the better for someone like that." 

Looking through the supplies Jinyoung  has dumped out on the counter, Jihoon pulls out a set of molds shaped like cute animals - puppies, bears, pandas, and more. "Here. Use this."

"Thanks!" Jinyoung smiles, but it fades quickly. 'Are you sure they aren't too girly? I don't want him to think..."

Jihoon rolls his eyes. 'There's nothing masculine or feminine about chocolate shaped like animals, Jinyoung. You're thinking too hard."

Jinyoung nods, forehead wrinkling as he frowns again. "Should I make something more than just chocolate? What if it's not enough?"

"OH MY GOD." Jihoon throws hims arms up into the air in annoyance. They've been playing this game for half an hour now. 'Just make him some cute chocolate! It's not that hard!"

When Jinyoung goes to protest Jihoon shakes his head, cutting him off. It's nice being older sometimes. "No. It's just just about the gift anyway. The gift is just a bonus. This is supposed to be about your feelings, remember? So just write him a letter or something, in case you end up having issues talking around him again."

Yeah... so he's not getting any help tonight that's very clear. Maybe he should see if Woojin has time to help him instead.

Can Valentines be over already?

-The next day-

Daehwi is tired and his kitchen is an absolute mess. If it's not cleaned up before his mom gets home from work later, he's going to be so dead. But... at least he's finally done. The cookies and chocolate he'd finally decided on safely wrapped up and packaged cutely, ready to give to Jinyoung. Only he's got these awful eye bags now and everything is awful. He's even running late, so for once he's actually grateful that he has to wear a uniform at school. It's one less thing to bother over right now. Something he needs with the time it takes for him to apply makeup in a way that mostly hides his eye luggage.

Next time he's making things for valentine's day in advance.

The trip to school seems to take three times as long and his classes even longer. It's seriously the longest day in existence. It's never going to end. Daehwi sighs, twirling his pencil as he stares up at the clock hopefully. Soon? Please? Jinyoung is super popular and he's pretty sure there's going to be a line if he doesn't get there in a hurry. Which is the last thing he wants. He'd feel silly waiting in line to confess like that. Like he really is living out some sort of cliche romance webtoon or something. Only, the lead never has to wait to confess. If he ends up in a line, he really is just going to end up some forgotten side character and then Jinyoung's never going to notice him for sure!

Honestly, he should have just left his present in Jinyoung's locker with a note, but Woojin insisted that he absolutely couldn't do that. That it was wimping out and cheating. Which Daehwi doesn't quite agree with, but maybe Woojin does have a point too. Side characters tend to confess that way too. When the bell rings, Daehwi is the first out of his seat, all but running for the door as his teacher yells after him to maintain proper decorum in the school halls.

Slowing down to a power walk, Daehwi scurries through the school heading straight for Jinyoung's locker. Only...

There's no one there. Daehwi stares at it in mute surprise, heart feeling ready to crumble at this surprising twist of events. of course Jinyoung wouldn't just hang out at his locker waiting for people to confess. He has a boyfriend! Stupid! What was he thinking? Shoulders slumping, Daehwi turns and heads for his locker. Trying not to cry. It took too much effort to look presentable today. He can't just ruin all of that hard work yet. At least not until he's at Woojin's house so he can binge on cookies and chocolate while feeling bitter about his bad luck.

Except, there's a surprise waiting for him when he gets to his locker. Jinyoung is actually there? And he even seems to be waiting for someone. Which.. probably makes sense. Since Jihoon-hyung's locker is just a few doors down from his own. Though it doesn't stop his heart from racing at even the sight of his long time crush. Gosh, Jinyoung is just so cute. Daehwi fights back the urge to blush as Jinyoung notices him coming and offers him a blinding smile. Oh gosh. No he can't do this. Jinyoung is just too cute.

It's not like he's strangers with Jinyoung or anything. They've shared a few classes before and they were even partners in chemistry for labs once. Which is how he ended up in this situation in the first place. Despite his looks and popularity, Jinyoung can be a little shy. Which as far as Daehwi is concerned, is super cute. Plus, he's really silly once he gets to know you. His sense of humor often getting them both in trouble for giggling too much during a lab. Those memories are precious ones to Daehwi and he's going to cherish them forever. Even if it is just a silly one-sided love, it's at least _his_ silly one-sided love.

Only, Jinyoung is still smiling and he's actually walking towards him. He's even waving?! Daehwi stops walking, turning back to look behind him curiously. Is Jihoon there or something? Only nope, there's no one else. The hall is practically deserted right now. Which means... he's looking around like an idiot as Jinyoung walks towards _him_. Crap. Turning back around, he smiles at Jinyoung sheepishly, hoping his makeup can hide the worst of the embarrassed blush that he can feel spreading through his cheeks.

"Uh...Hey, Jinyoung." Daehwi's trying to sound calm, chill, but his voice comes out strangled and even cracks a little as the butterflies flutter to life in his stomach. Ugh, this is the worst plan he's ever had.

"Daehwi hi!" Jinyoung responds, though his smile looks a little strained. Oh no. Oh no. Daehwi swallows, fighting down a wave of nausea. He'd made this weird hadn't he? Oh god. Why couldn't he be more chill like Daniel-hyung? Why does he have to be such a potato???

"I made you something."  
"I've got something."

They both blurt out at once, staring at each other in mild surprise as they both hold out carefully wrapped packages.

Oh. What?

Daehwi stares down at the cutely wrapped package in surprise. That can't be for him, right? So.. what?

"Uh... do you want me to give those to Jihoon for you?" Daehwi manages, voice shaking a little and honestly this isn't fair. He really, really wants to just go home and cry now before trying to eat his weight in ice cream. Why does life always have to work out like this??

"What?" Jinyoung looks confused, but Daehwi isn't sure why. So he tries to clarify the situation.

"Your present. It's for Jihoon right? Isn't he your boyfriend?"

Jinyoung's eyes are widening to an almost alarming degree and for a brief moment, Jinyoung looks like he's about to drop whatever package he's holding as his arms flail in a panicky manner. What? Was it something he said? Daehwi's not entirely sure, but when he goes to open his mouth to say something loud laughter fills the halls instead.

"Oh my god." Jihoon is almost doubled over with laughter, leaning against Woojin who also looks pretty amused by this situation. "I can't.. you think..." Jihoon runs out of breath, the laughter interrupting every time he tries to talk. So thankfully Woojin takes pity on Daehwi, stepping in to explain the situation when Jihoon can't.

"Remember how I told you a few months ago that I was seeing someone? Daehwi someone." He gestures to where Jihoon is still laughing as he clutches to Woojin's arm for support. "I wish you'd told me! I could have cleared this up ages ago!"

Jinyoung stays silent for a moment, staring from Woojin and Jihoon back to Daehwi, clearly not sure what to make of the situation.

"So... Daehwi isn't dating Woojin?" Jinyoung's voice sounds tiny as he turns his attention to the floor, cheeks almost the color of cherries as he blushes. It's really cute.

Wait.

What?

When the question finally sinks in, It's Daehwi's turn to laugh as he presses a hand up to cover his mouth. Oh god. Him and Woojin? Seriously?

"What? No!" Head shaking he shoots his best friend a fond, but disgusted look. "Who'd want to date that loser."

Ignoring Jihoon's protests about how Woojin isn't a loser, he turns his attention back to Jinyoung with a smile. Now that he knows Jinyoung is single and had apparently been waiting for him, he's not nervous at all. 

"I made you some cookies." He holds the package out with a hopeful smile, knowing that with how hot his cheeks feel, there's no way his makeup can hide the blush on his cheeks.  "There's some chocolate too, because I wasn't sure what you'd like."

"Cookies!?" Jinyoung looks excited at the idea and it makes Daehwi's heart skip a beat. Maybe he owes Woojin for the suggestion after all, if it gets Jinyoung to look at him like that. "I love cookies! I...don't have anything like that, but I made you some chocolate?" Jinyoung holds up his own package then, looking hopeful and entirely too cute for Daehwi's heart to handle. How is he so cute??? 

Only neither one of them moves to exchange packages. Just kind of staring at each other with their hearts in their eyes.

"God! You two can't be serious right now! Just confess and get on with it already!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here day 22 is now done. Hard to believe there's only 8 days left now, huh?
> 
> Those of you worried about post-30 day... I promise I'm not just going to disappear after this. We've got to have something to fill the drought until November, right? So I'll definitely be around. I might even just start another challenge, because I honestly really have enjoyed this. (Taking suggestions for other challenges by the way! I'm not very good at finding them. This one was literally the first search result I found so I did it.)
> 
> Today's song is Boys Republic's You are Special. Which... honestly inspired a good chunk of this fic. (Maybe I'll just do a 30 day song prompt challenge... considering how often I turn to music for inspiration. Is that a thing you'd enjoy?)
> 
> Guess that's it! I'll see you tomorrow! <3


	23. Whatever la lala lalala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 - Arguing
> 
> '"Do I even want to know?"  
> "Pancakes vs waffles.' Jaehwan supplied in answer, shrugging his shoulders casually. It seemed a silly thing to be arguing about to him too, but it was kind of funny seeing Daehwi and Jinyoung at odds over anything, let alone something so trivial.  
> "Seriously? That's it?" Seongwoo leaned over, snagging the waffle that was sitting forgotten in the toaster before biting into it happily. "Everyone knows waffles are the best."  
> There was a gasp from the doorway, everyone turning to see Daniel standing there with his eyes wide. 'I can't believe you! Do I even really know you Seongwoo? It feels like everything in our relationship is a lie. I don't even know you as a person!"'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small little silly piece today, but it was fun to write! :D Today's special guests are: Minhyun, Jaehwan, Seongwoo, Daniel, and Jisung.
> 
> Also. For the record? I have no beta, so the most any of these ever get is a quick 'did I miss any glaring typos y/n?' skim as I type it.

"You've got to be kidding me," Minhyun turned to Jaehwan, eyes pleading. 'Please tell me this is a joke."

Before Jaehwan could answer, Seongwoo walked into the room. Glancing from Daehwi (who was standing cross armed staring at the wall on one side of the room) to Jinyoung (who seemed to be doing the same thing on the other side of the room) he raised an eyebrow curiously as he turned his attention back to Jaehwan and Minhyun.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Pancakes vs waffles.' Jaehwan supplied in answer, shrugging his shoulders casually. It seemed a silly thing to be arguing about to him too, but it was kind of funny seeing Daehwi and Jinyoung at odds over anything, let alone something so trivial.

"Seriously? That's it?" Seongwoo leaned over, snagging the waffle that was sitting forgotten in the toaster before biting into it happily. "Everyone knows waffles are the best."

There was a gasp from the doorway, everyone turning to see Daniel standing there with his eyes wide. 'I can't believe you! Do I even really know you Seongwoo? It feels like everything in our relationship is a lie. I don't even know you as a person!"

Minhyun sighed, seriously why was this his life now? Except...actually no Minki and Aron had argued about this once. He's literally going through the early days of being a group all over again. Ugh. Great. Before he could say anything though, there was a new commotion to pay attention to instead.

Jisung literally shoved Daniel forward into the kitchen, since he'd been blocking the doorway. Seriously, these kids. They have schedules later! This is ridiculous, they have much better things they could be doing with their time.

"They'er both equally bad for you." Jisung remarked casually as he started pulling out ingredients for a proper meal. "Eating only carbs and sugar is no way to start the day."

Argument instantly forgotten, Daehwi turned to make a face at Jinyoung in dismay. Seriously? Now they'd have to make sure someone else went grocery shopping when Jisung did so they'd actually get the foods they wanted to eat. Jinyoung nodded as they communicated silently. Somethings were more important than pancakes vs waffles. This was much more important.

'So, hyung? Does that mean you don't like either?" Jinyoung asked, crossing the kitchen to drape himself comfortably against Daehwi. Silent moral support.

"I think they're a nice desert, but I wouldn't eat either as a meal. Maybe for a special occasion?"

Daehwi shook his head, trying not to laugh. Only he locked eyes with Jinyoung and then couldn't hold it in anymore. They both burst out into laughter, because war or not, they were still each other's favorite people ever.

"See. This is why you're a mom friend." Daniel pointed out casually, leaning in to steal a bite of Seongwoo's stolen waffle.

Minhyun sighed, glad that the crisis was clearly averted and everyone was talking to each other again. Now maybe they could focus on more important things. 

"So..." Jaehwan started, looking entirely too pleased with himself. "Coke or Pepsi?"

Oh god damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23. Complete!
> 
> Today's song is Seventeen's Swimming Fool, because... because it felt decent enough to work for what I wanted when I pushed shuffle a few times.
> 
> That's it for today. See you tomorrow!


	24. Fantasy (Just my fantasy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24 - Author's Choice
> 
> 'The children of Hades often had a bad reputation. Daehwi thought it was silly Just because their powers could be gloomy and Hades had a bad historical reputation? What happened to judging people based on their own merit?? As a son of Demeter, he was supposed to hate the children of Hades without question, but he just couldn't. After all, he'd actually been to the underworld and seen first hand just how much Uncle Hades was in love with Aunt Persephone and how Auntie P was clearly just as smitten. Even after all of this time, which Daehwi thought was pretty impressive. Being in love with someone for centuries and still cherishing that love? He hoped to be as lucky as them some day.  
> So in short people sucked and were entirely too judgmental. Though... truthfully? Daehwi used to be one of those people... But all of that judgement that was before....  
> Bae Jinyoung was a late arrival, being a year older than everyone else in their class. '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was supposed to be "Making Up", but... hell, I almost didn't do arguing and I just wasn't feeling making up. So today we have another crazy AU inspired by the song that was stuck in Shan's head. Which lead to thinking about the god concept behind Vixx's last trilogy. Which then lead to this... which probably reads similarly to a Percy Jackson AU? Only a quick disclaimer: I've only seen the first movie once (it's been years) and I've never read any of the books. So please don't actually expect this AU to be that Percy Jackson-ish, because I don't actually know Percy Jackson. (Also I'm 95% positive this AU will be one we revisit. So I hope y'all like it!)

The children of Hades often had a bad reputation. Daehwi thought it was silly Just because their powers could be gloomy and Hades had a bad historical reputation? What happened to judging people based on their own merit?? As a son of Demeter, he was supposed to hate the children of Hades without question, but he just couldn't. After all, he'd actually been to the underworld and seen first hand just how much Uncle Hades was in love with Aunt Persephone and how Auntie P was clearly just as smitten. Even after all of this time, which Daehwi thought was pretty impressive. Being in love with someone for centuries and still cherishing that love? He hoped to be as lucky as them some day.

So in short people sucked and were entirely too judgmental. Though... truthfully? Daehwi used to be one of those people. He'd been terrified of Hades-born people when he first got to the school (Honestly, he still needed to apologize to Dongho-hyung for that. But... well, he would someday. Honest.) But all of that judgement that was before....

Bae Jinyoung was a late arrival, being a year older than everyone else in their class. Tall and really quiet, he seemed to try and hang out on the edges of events, trying his best to fade in the background - to be unnoticed. Only it didn't work, because Jinyoung was also, very very handsome and Daehwi wasn't the only one who'd noticed. Though sometimes, as he watched both guys and girls flock around Jinyoung, he really wished he was the only one who had. Because as it was right now, it was impossible to get close to the older boy.

That was all before, before Jinyoung's bloodline became public knowledge. Then, all of a sudden, that attention vanished. He became a pariah overnight. Which pissed Daehwi off to no end. Why shun him _now_? The Jinyoung of today was the same guy as the Jinyoung they'd been fawning over just yesterday! This was stupid! 

So, of course, Daehwi had to do something about it. Sure, Jinyoung was quiet and a little shy, but that didn't mean he really wanted to be alone. It was too lonely, too sad, especially in a school like this one. Being alone in the crowds of kids would be just unbearable. Daehwi wasn't going to let that happen. Not on his watch.  The cafeteria seemed extra crowded today, because everyone was trying to avoid sitting near Jinyoung.

But not Daehwi.

Marching over, he placed his tray down opposite of Jinyoung's before making a show of sitting down.

"Hey, what'd you get for problem five?" He asked loudly, daring anyone to make a fuss. "I know we're supposed to be good at math, but sometimes I think they're trying to teach us an alien language, you know?"

Jinyoung's cheeks were flushed a pale pink as he stared down at his food, idly stirring his rice with his chopsticks. Anything, it seemed, to avid meeting Daehwi's eyes. Cute, Daehwi thought to himself, it's not like Jinyoung was a son of Medusa or something. So, it's probably just related to how shy he was and how Daehwi had never actually talked to him before. The fact that Daehwi was wildly popular and well-looked upon by the student body didn't even register, it's not something Daehwi particularly paid attention to. So the fact that one of the most popular guys at school was talking to a social outcast from Hades would fluster Jinyoung hadn't even occurred to him.

"Daehwi's right." Another voice broke the silence as Jihoon dropped into the seat next to Jinyoung. "Maybe we could make a study group?"

That was all it took and soon the tides had turned. It wasn't long until their table was overly full. Daehwi, beaming as he looked at all of the people who'd joined them: Jisung, Seongwoo, Daniel, Jaehwan, Minhyun, Woojin, Sungwoon, and even Guanlin. There were others who'd wanted to join, but had to sit at the nearby tables because there wasn't enough room. Some took the news better than others, everyone laughing as Hyungseob slid to his knees when he realized he was late and there was no room to sit near Woojin.

But despite the crowd, only Daehwi seemed to notice when Jinyoung slipped away from the table to give Hyungseob the space needed to sit next to his crush. Ah, seriously. Jinyoung was so cute and sweet. Daehwi stood as well, waving his goodbyes before he followed after Jinyoung.  They'd just eaten lunch together and he'd still yet to get Jinyoung to actually talk to him. How he was going to get Jinyoung to talk to him he wasn't sure, but he'd manage somehow. Only, he was so intent on coming up with a plan that he almost missed it when Jinyoung did speak.

"Thanks." Jinyoung said quietly, cheeks returning to that same shade of pink again - the shade of Daehwi's favorite rose coincidentally. "Thanks for talking to me and seeing me when no one else would."

"It's not a big deal," Now it was Daehwi's turn to blush and he scratched at his cheek absently. Trying to cover up his embarrassment. "I've always noticed you, you know? And I always will."

What Daehwi didn't say was how his heart rate picked up every time he even saw Jinyoung. How the day just seemed to be brighten when Daehwi was near Jinyoung. That was something that could, and would hopefully, come later. Right now Jinyoung just needed a friend and that was the _least_ Daehwi could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's Day 24 done! Only 6 more days to go! But don't worry. I have no intentions of actually stopping! I'd miss writing (and all of you) too much to do that. I seriously love the little conversations I've had in the comments with some of you! Getting those comment notifications in my inbox can really make my day. <3
> 
> Today's song is Vixx's Fantasy. I keep the playlist for this challenge up to date so you'll find it at the bottom there. (I'm honestly interested in seeing just how this playlist looks when the 30 days are done)
> 
> Edit: Look! I posted at a semi-reasonable time today! It's only just now 5:30pm. Not the 10 or 11pm the last few have been posted at.
> 
> Guess that's it. I'll see you tomorrow!


	25. All of this is not a coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25 - Gazing into each other's eyes
> 
> 'Being Bae Jinyoung's friend was easy.... but it also wasn't a the same time. Sure, Daehwi was a touchy person by nature (something people tried to say was because he was a son of Demeter, but he thought that was bullshit.), but he tried to at least hold back around Jinyoung. Because Jinyoung was shy and a new friend, and the last thing Daehwi wanted to do was scare him off or make him uncomfortable. So he tried to limit his affection with Jinyoung, and it worked! Well, it worked for about a week. Then honestly, it was just too hard and Daehwi forgot. Only, when he forgot and all but tackled Jinyoung in a hug one morning? Jinyoung just laughed and hugged him back, clearly not as bothered by the skinship as Daehwi had thought he would be. Only that just lead to new problems, because let's just say that cuddling and snuggling with Jihoon or Samuel dint' make his heart race like it did when Jinyoung so much as held his hand. Honestly, it was a little overwhelming. All Jinyoung had to do was smile and it was like Daehwi's heart was going to fly away from him - like he was secretly the son of Hermes or something.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm late today, but you'll have to cut me some slack. Even by my standards I stayed up late, because BTS album drop day. So my entire schedule has been shot to hell for the day, because BTS IN THE HOUSE OKAY.
> 
> So.. yeah. I almost considered giving myself a cheat day, but if i did that I have a feeling it'd set a bad precedent. So we're not gonna do that. Nope nope. Every day. No skip days. Nada. None.
> 
> Today we have a continuation of yesterday's AU. Because... because I wanted more tbh. I don't have a name for this 'verse yet, any suggestions?

Being Bae Jinyoung's friend was easy.... but it also wasn't a the same time. Sure, Daehwi was a touchy person by nature (something people tried to say was because he was a son of Demeter, but he thought that was bullshit.), but he tried to at least hold back around Jinyoung. Because Jinyoung was shy and a new friend, and the last thing Daehwi wanted to do was scare him off or make him uncomfortable. So he tried to limit his affection with Jinyoung, and it worked! Well, it worked for about a week. Then honestly, it was just too hard and Daehwi forgot. Only, when he forgot and all but tackled Jinyoung in a hug one morning? Jinyoung just laughed and hugged him back, clearly not as bothered by the skinship as Daehwi had thought he would be. Only that just lead to new problems, because let's just say that cuddling and snuggling with Jihoon or Samuel dint' make his heart race like it did when Jinyoung so much as held his hand. Honestly, it was a little overwhelming. All Jinyoung had to do was smile and it was like Daehwi's heart was going to fly away from him - like he was secretly the son of Hermes or something.

Thankfully, Jihoon had actually started the study group he'd mentioned. Because now that Daehwi sat next to Jinyoung in most of his classes it was impossible to focus. Why focus on the teacher when he could sneak glances at Jinyoung? Like right now, when he was far too busy admiring the length and curve of Jinyoung's eyelashes to have any idea what the teacher was talking about. Especially not once Jinyoung noticed Daehwi staring and their eyes locked. Oh. Damn. The smile Jinyoung gave Daehwi then just about sent the younger boy's heart into orbit completely. Glancing down at his desk, Daehwi smiled even as he could feel his face heating up. Ah, Jinyoung was just... just... too perfect?

In short - Daehwi's so screwed. 

Being Bae Jinyoung's friend was easy, but it was also hard. Not that he didn't cherish Jinyoung's friendship. Because he did. He wouldn't trad it for anything, not even a chance to be with Jinyoung romantically. Because where was romance without friendship? No thanks, Daehwi didn't want a relationship like that. At the same time, Daehwi couldn't' quite ignore the feeling that they were meant to be more. But how do you explain to someone that you thought you were a fated pair? Because from t he very first time he'd seen Jinyoung, that's how it had felt. Deep down, it was like he'd found his other half, the person the universe had meant just for him? But how could he tell Jinyoung that? Plus, what if Jinyoung hadn't felt it too? He wasn't sure he'd be able to handle that rejection, not after he'd come to realize just how much Jinyoung already meant to him.

So he was trying to ignore it, but it wasn't working.

Only, he was so caught up in his worrying, that he didn't notice when class was over. He didn't notice when everyone left, only cluing in when Jinyoung reached over to gently shake him by the shoulder lightly. A tiny wrinkle of concern marring his forehead.

"Hey, you okay? You seem really out of it."

Daehwi looked up, ready to answer, but when their eyes met anything he'd meant to say was lost. All he could do was stare, painfully aware of the racing of his heart.

No, no he wasn't okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go. Day 25 done! (I almost added more, but I feel like I'd do Jinyoung more justice if I gave him his own day instead. So I wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow we get the Jinyoung side of this.
> 
> So... if you read my beginning notes and thought there was a chance I used anything other than BTS's DNA for today's song idk what to tell you. Plus, it neatly fits into what I wanted for this AU anyway!
> 
> See you tomorrow! <3


	26. Time seems to freeze (When I see you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Author's Choice
> 
> 'Honestly, unlike most people at the school Jinyoung's always known who and what he was. Some of his earliest memories are of the underworld. [...]  
> Maybe it's because of the rocky start to his life, but Jinyoung grew up in poor health. The underworld was strengthening somehow, and so he spent his summers in the underworld with his grandparents[...]  
> He's healthy now, his body strong and whole like he'd never had a sick day in his life. Honestly? He's still not sure what had actually made him better. More god magic trickery perhaps, but once again Jinyoung can't bring himself to complain.  
> Plus, it's in the underworld that he saw him for the first time. [...] He'd been too young to really understand what it meant, but his grandmother Persephone had explained it to him - about the concept of fated pairs. Of soulmates.  
> Only Jinyoung was sure the universe was mistaken. His soulmate looked like sunshine, flowers, and everything good in the world. While Jinyoung was... someone who'd spent entirely too much time in the cool shade of the underworld to belong with someone like that.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my defense for yet another Author's Choice? Today's prompt was getting married. BEEN THERE DONE THAT. FITE ME.
> 
> So instead we have more mythos-au. Because everything in it so far has been Daehwi's POV and I really, really need to share Jinyoung's view on things, because it explains SO MUCH. Y'all don't even know, but OMG BAE JINYOUNG YOU PRECIOUS CHILD. 
> 
> Okay, okay I'll stop. You'll hopefully see after today's post anyway so... yeah. But srsly y'all I can't with him. How is he so precious?????????? ;A;

Everyone thought Bae Jinyoung was quiet and shy. Which, well they're not wrong, but there's much more to the story than that.

Honestly, unlike most people at the school Jinyoung's always known who and what he was. Some of his earliest memories are of the underworld. His grandfather Hades (because there's too many greats to keep count of anymore) has been an important figure in his life for as long as he can remember. Longer even, because his grandfather liked to tell the story about how not-even born yet Jinyoung really wanted to see his grandfather so bad that he tried to come to the underworld at birth. Thankfully, having a god in your bloodline has it's uses and it turned out god babies don't die that easily. He still came very, very close. Which was why his grandfather stepped in, god prerogative or something. Honestly, Jinyoung is pretty sure Hades broke more than a few laws keeping him alive. Not that Jinyoung wasn't grateful, because he was. He owed his grandfather so, so much.

Maybe it's because of the rocky start to his life, but Jinyoung grew up in poor health. The underworld was strengthening somehow, and so he spent his summers in the underworld with his grandparents and... a lot of dead people. Who get a bad rep, sure they're dead, but they're still nice people most of them! Honestly, Jinyoung wasn't sure why Hades had such a bad reputation. It was actually pretty nice and he enjoyed the time he spent there very much. Plus, it really did seem to cure his immune system. He's healthy now, his body strong and whole like he'd never had a sick day in his life. Honestly? He's still not sure what had actually made him better. More god magic trickery perhaps, but once again Jinyoung can't bring himself to complain.

Plus, it's in the underworld that he saw _him_ for the first time. Not that Jinyoung even knew his name or even talked to him directly or anything like that. Not that it mattered, because knowing nothing about him didn't stop his soul from resonating every time he so much as stole a glimpse of the other boy. At the time he'd been too young to really understand what it meant, but his grandmother Persephone had explained it to him - about the concept of fated pairs. Of soulmates. 

Only Jinyoung was sure the universe was mistaken. His soulmate looked like sunshine, flowers, and everything good in the world. While Jinyoung was... someone who'd spent entirely too much time in the cool shade of the underworld to belong with someone like that. So when he saw that same boy again on his first day of school he was more than a little shocked. He'd thought maybe he'd never see him again, but it seemed fate had other ideas.

Lee Daehwi. His soulmate's name was Lee Daehwi. He was popular and charming. Everyone loved him. Which made Jinyoung even more certain that the universe was mistaken. There was no way he was the other half of someone like that. He didn't deserve a soulmate like that. Hell, sometimes he was pretty sure he didn't deserve to live at all.

So Jinyoung kept to himself, despite the swarm of admirers he had, because they were going to be temporary. When people found out who he was, what he was, he'd be shunned. He knew this all too well. So why try to make friends? Only, when he thought that it was done. That he'd go through his school life alone Daehwi was there with a smile and an outreached hand. Daehwi who wouldn't let him be alone. Daehwi who made something deep in Jinyoung's soul ache every time that brilliant smile was turned his way. He wasn't worth it, but that didn't make him cherish Daehwi's overtures of friendship any less. Hell, that made them all the more precious. Staring at the now overflowing lunch table around him, Jinyoung honestly wanted to cry. All of this, this was because of Daehwi and he'd never be able to forget that.

Swallowing around the lump in his throat proved near impossible, so Jinyoung gave up, excusing himself from the table at the first opportune moment. Honestly, he owed Hyungseob so much for giving him an out. Only, of course, Daehwi noticed. Bright, sweet, precious Daehwi who made the sun shine and the birds sing. Okay, so maybe he was a little over dramatic, but this honestly felt like something that could be in a drama so it was appropriate. Honestly, he wanted to thank him, but... no. He was going to do it. He'd thank Daehwi. He could manage that much for someone who'd done so much for him, right?

"Thanks." Jinyoung said quietly, cheeks returning to that same shade of pink again, because it was impossible for him to control his emotions when it came to Daehwi. "Thanks for talking to me and seeing me when no one else would."

"It's not a big deal," There was a flush on Daehwi's cheeks, a nice soft pink that reminded Jinyoung of a flower he'd come to love staying in the underworld. Appropriate considering how he was pretty sure he was already half in love with Daehwi already anyway. Whether he wanted to be or not. Who could help but love someone as charming and wonderful? Jinyoung might be the offspring of gods, but even in this regard they were no better than human.

"I've always noticed you, you know? And I always will."

Jinyoung nodded, but said nothing in answer. The best he could do was a small, shy smile before he scurried off with a mumbled excuse that had no actual words in it. He just had to get out of there before his heart exploded out of his chest. Or he did something stupid like confess. Because no matter how much Jinyoung wanted, Daehwi wasn't really for a guy like him. He just... it wasn't meant to be. No matter how often the universe, and his heart, insisted otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's day 26 done! Woohoo! Can you believe how close we are to being over? There's only 4 more days left?! I refuse to be done in 4 days. So I'm starting up a new project shortly after.
> 
> I might take a small break though, to work on other things. I want to learn how to make moodboards you see. So that might be a short term project I work on first. Because like... I really want to try my hand at a kid jinhwi au moodboard and maybe something wedding related? IDK yet.
> 
> Today's song is Vixx LR's whisper, because I woke up with it on the brain. Which I feel is a sign. Also, except at least one more part for this au maybe even two. There's more that needs to be said.
> 
> That's it I guess. See you tomorrow!


	27. The coffee shop (Our coffee shop)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27 - Author's choice
> 
> 'Because it was Monday. Most people hate Mondays, but not Bae Jinyoung. Mondays are actually his favorite day of the week and it was all because of the campus coffee shop. Well, not really the coffee shop, but a barista who worked at the coffee shop. Honestly, Jinyoung didn't even like coffee. But there was very little he wouldn't do if it meant getting to see him again.  
> [...]  
> It's not like Jinyoung could only see Daehwi on Mondays or anything, that made them so special. It was simply that Daehwi didn't work weekends. So by Monday he'd gone two whole days without a smile from the man he was crushing on harder than Seonho mooned over Minhyun-hyung.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm blatantly cheating by this point, but my fic series. My rules.
> 
> For those of you looking forward to the Mythos au continuation and conclusion. Fear not! That's coming later! But we're taking a quick intermission for a coffee shop au, because... because I had an idea and it was too cute not to write. Hope you like it!

Jinyoung's eyes snapped open exactly five minutes before his alarm was set to to go off, exactly thirty seconds later he was out of bed and headed for the bathroom. If he hurried he still had time to shower before he had to leave for class.

Only, he'd been in such a hurry that he he'd forgotten to turn his alarm off and so Jinyoung actually had to scamper out mid-shower to turn it off. Because if he let it beep for too long his roommate would kill him. Not that Jihoon wasn't a great roommate, because he was! There's a reason Jihoon was his best friend after all, but... a Jihoon awake before he needed to be was a grumpy, disgruntled creature and Jinyoung didn't have time to sweet talk him into a better mood this morning.

Because it was Monday. Most people hate Mondays, but not Bae Jinyoung. Mondays are actually his favorite day of the week and it was all because of the campus coffee shop. Well, not really the coffee shop, but a barista who worked at the coffee shop. Honestly, Jinyoung didn't even like coffee. But there was very little he wouldn't do if it meant getting to see _him_ again. Which is why here it was, Monday morning and Jinyoung was up a full hour before he had to go to class. After all, he wanted to leave a good impression on Daehwi, which meant making sure his hair wasn't a mess and that his clothes actually matched. Because... maybe if he did it often enough, Daehwi would forget their very first meeting.

He'd like to say the reason he was so tired and late that fateful day was because he'd been up late doing something noble like taking a friend to the hospital or because he'd rescued a box of orphaned kittens. But the reaity was he'd stayed up way too late marathoning a new web series that he'd fallen in love with over the weekend, because a new season had been announced. So, he'd binged watched the first few series in response, entirely too excited by this news. Which meant he ended up getting only two hours of sleep and he'd slept through his alarm. Dressed in dirty sweatpants, a wrinkled button up, and the world's ugliest beanie (it was Jihoon's), he'd stumbled into the campus coffee shop desperate for a way not to fall asleep in class.

What he'd got had been much more important. He'd gotten an eyeful of Lee Daehwi. The cutest human being on the planet - with the nicest smile and the sweetest laugh, and just... he was the best. That's all there was to it. Of course, Jinyoung had to go and ruin it by being sleep drunk and looking by a slob, but even then Daehwi had been nothing but nice to him. Which, sure it was his job and all, but that didn't make it less special for Jinyoung. Not when the last coffee shop barista he'd had to deal with was someone who'd looked at Jinyoung like he was dirt and didn't deserve to even be in their shop. Which, given his distaste for coffee, was probably true. But still! He'd been a paying customer! Thankfully, Daehwi was too great to be mean about something like that, even managing to find a coffee that he could drink. It was...honestly, he's still not sure it was, but it tasted less like coffee and more like chocolate and sugar. 

Which worked for Jinyoung. He happened to _like_ chocolate and sugar, but back to the present. It's not like Jinyoung could only see Daehwi on Mondays or anything, that made them so special. It was simply that Daehwi didn't work weekends. So by Monday he'd gone two whole days without a smile from the man he was crushing on harder than Seonho mooned over Minhyun-hyung. And two days even for a college student was such a long, long time.

Today though, he didn't have to rush. He was prepared. He'd gotten his clothes ready the night before and he had a battle plan. A battle plan that involved ordering his usual coffee drink at a coffee shop. Jinyoung froze, staring at his reflection. He'd been adjusting his hair, making sure it was parted just right. He had a regular order at a coffee shop. What sort of person was he turning into? Thinking of the barista waiting for him at the coffee shop, Jinyoung couldn't help but smile at his reflection. Who cared what sort of person he was becoming? Daehwi was waiting for him!

He had plenty of time, but it was hard to resist running all the way to to coffee shop. Jinyoung settled for a fast walk, heart rate entirely too elevated for the level of activity he was engaged in. It's just... _Daehwi_. No one else had ever gotten to him like this. The crushes he'd had back in high school were nothing compared to the way Daehwi affected him with just a simple smile. By the time he reached his destination, Jinyoung was actually a little out of breath. He took a moment's pause at the door, to catch his breath and calm his racing heart. Only to look up and remember that the door was made of glass. Inside, Daehwi stood behind the counter, already grinning at him with that super big smile that always took Jinyoung's breath away.

Breathless, again, and with a face flushed from embarrassment, Jinyoung made his way into the coffee shop anyway. Shyly returning Daehwi's smile.

"Morning Jinyoungie!" Daehwi chirped, eyes crinkling as he greeted his favorite regular. At least Jinyoung liked to think of himself as Daehwi's favorite anyway.

"Good morning." Jinyoung managed, even managing to make eye contact properly this time. Some days he just couldn't, it was too much like looking directly at his own personal sun on occasion.

"Did you have a fun weekend?" Daehwi asked, already reaching for the cup size Jinyoung preferred. "My weekend was _sooo_ boring I just had to sit and watch my roommate fail at flirting with this guy he's had a crush on. Not fun at all!" Daehwi continued to chatter away as he made Jinyoung's drink, filling the since since Jinyoung was usually pretty bad at having a conversation with him. Too tongue tied and shy to talk to his crush in full sentences still despite the fact that it's been almost a month now. But not today. Today he was going to actually talk to Daehwi properly.

"My usual? My drink. I mean. That you make me? What is it?" Jinyoung blurted out, cheeks heating up when he realized he'd interrupted Daehwi chatting on about something his older brother had done that'd made their dad mad. "...Sorry."

"No, no. It's okay. I know I talk a lot." Daehwi was quick to assure him, sliding Jinyoung's drink over to him carefully. Except, at the last second, he reached out and grabbed the drink back. "Hang on. I forgot something."

Picking up a marker, he scribbled something onto the side of the cup before handing it back with another brilliant smile. Jinyoung could only stare at the cup in shock. Was that... he was seeing things, right?

"It's my number." Daehwi prompted, reaching out to grab Jinyoung's hand so he could put the cup into it carefully. "Because I have a confession to make. I've been lying to you." Daehwi actually looked a little nervous, smile slipping slightly as he waited for Jinyoung's reaction. Jinyoung wasn't sure what to say. Lying about what? Stupidly, all he could do was stare and wait for Daehwi to continue talking. Daehwi seemed to find encouragement from something though, because he managed to continue talking anyway despite how pink his cheeks were becoming.

"There isn't any coffee in your drink!" Daehwi blurted out, cheeks turning from pink to a bright red that somehow looked really cute on him. Jinyoung was pretty sure he'd just look like an ugly tomato. "It's just hot chocolate....I just thought that maybe if you thought something in the drinks was special here you'd come back so I could see you again."

Somehow? Jinyoung couldn't even find it in himself to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 27. Done! 3 more days is not enough time to write everything I want to write. :( I'm not ready for this challenge to be over. ;A;
> 
> Today's song was BAP's Coffee shop. Because I got the idea for a coffee shop AU from the very first few seconds of BAP's voicemail of all things. So... here we are! Hope you found today's fic even a fraction as cute as I did when i wrote it! <3
> 
> See you tomorrow!


	28. The heart is beating towards where you’re standing (going backwards in time to the moment we met)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28 - AUTHOR HAS GIVEN UP ON THE OFFICIAL PROMPTS OK BYE
> 
> 'Being friends with Lee Daehwi is hard. It's also ridiculous easy, because he's just so nice. Plus, sometimes he's really funny, and honestly Daehwi is pretty much Jinyoung's idea of perfect. But... maybe he's a little biased. Okay he knows he's biased, but it's Daehwi and Jinyoung can't find it in himself to care.
> 
> Now, if only he'd smile at Jinyoung a little less. They'd be doing great. Not because it was annoying or anything. Of course not. Daehwi has the most beautiful smile he's ever seen. It's just...there's something about Daehwi's smile that makes Jinyoung want to lean over and kiss it on a regular basis. Only, if he's being honest, lately he just wants to kiss him even if he isn't. Sometimes especially if he isn't if he thinks Daehwi's upset or worried about something. Basically? Jinyoung just kind of really wants to kiss Daehwi and it's starting to drive him to distraction.'

Being friends with Lee Daehwi is hard. It's also ridiculous easy, because he's just so  _nice._ Plus _,_ sometimes he's really funny, and honestly Daehwi is pretty much Jinyoung's idea of perfect. But... maybe he's a little biased. Okay he  _knows_  he's biased, but it's  _Daehwi_  and Jinyoung can't find it in himself to care.

Now, if only he'd smile at Jinyoung a little less. They'd be doing great. Not because it was annoying or anything. Of course not. Daehwi has the most beautiful smile he's ever seen. It's just...there's something about Daehwi's smile that makes Jinyoung want to lean over and kiss it on a regular basis. Only, if he's being honest, lately he just wants to kiss him even if he isn't. Sometimes  _especially_  if he isn't if he thinks Daehwi's upset or worried about something. Basically? Jinyoung just kind of really wants to kiss Daehwi and it's starting to drive him to distraction.

Then, one day, something seems wrong. Instead of bouncing up with all of his usual energy at the end of class, Daehwi stays sitting down, staring blankly at seemingly nothing. Which isn't a typical Daehwi thing o do at all. Not that Jinyoung is an expert on all things Daehwi or anything, but he'd like to think he knew the other boy well enough by now to know what's normal behavior and what isn't. Concerned, Jinyoung reaches out, hand settling lightly onto Daehwi's shoulder before nudging him slightly.

"Hey. Daehwi?" He nudges him again when he doesn't react immediately. "You seem really out of it."

Anything else Jinyoung might have thought to say is lost when Daehwi's eyes snap up to meet his. Startled, Jinyoung can only stand and stare at Daehwi, entranced. O-oh. His heart starts to race as time seems to slow to a crawl. He tries to look away, but finds he can't, heart jumping into his throat as he continues this awkward impromptu staring contest with Daehwi. What's happening? Time seems to slow to a crawl after that, and maybe it's because it feels like their outside of time that causes what happens next. Jinyoung can't be sure if he's the one who leans in or if it's Daehwi who makes the first move. It's hard to think really, as Jinyoung finds himself all but drowning in Daehwi's eyes.

Is this how he dies? Because his heart can't take much more of this. If only.. if only they could actually be something more, but that'd never happen. He should stop, he's probably making this weird. But he still can't bring himself to look away. Soon enough, the only thing he can think about is  _Daehwi_ and for a brief moment in time _, nothing else matters._ Who closes the distance first will remain forever a mystery, but in the end all that matters is that somehow their lips meet. It's just a quick, chaste press of lips to lips, but it was still so much more than anything Jinyoung's even dared to imagine. Because kissing Daehwi is a little like kissing summer itself - warm and sweet, but also all too fleeting. But that's how it's got to be, because Daehwi isn't his. He shouldn't... this isn't right. 

Pulling away, Jinyoung isn't sure what to do. Daehwi's such an important person, such an important friend, and he's probably just ruined it. Inwardly, the butterflies in his stomach launch into full fledged panic mode. What's he going to do? He can't. This isn't. What's he going to do?

'I'm so so-" He starts to apologize, only to be cut off as Daehwi reaches out and pulls him close before kissing him again.

_Oh_. Oh my. Maybe he's been wrong all of this time? Hope and warmth curl through Jinyoung's veins. Because this time there is no doubt or uncertainty. Daehwi is kissing him. Him! Bae Jinyoung! Daehwi is literally kissing him on purpose and oh my gods. What even?! The butterflies in his stomach are still fluttering, but for a much more hopeful reason now. When Jinyoung pulls away the second time, he ends up giggling as Daehwi tries to chase after him for a third kiss. 

Is he dead? Is he dreaming? Jinyoung isn't sure, but before he can pinch himself to make sure he's awake someone breaks into their little bubble and time finally starts back up again.

"Oh thank mother!" Jihoon breathes loudly, not even trying to be quite and honestly he looks all too excited for someone who just caught two of his friends kissing. 'If I never have to hear Daehwi whine about how great you are again and how he how dating you is impossible it'll be too soon." He shoots Daehwi a look. "You know just because I'm your best friend and Aphrodite's my mom doesn't' mean you always have to tell me about your love issues you know."

Daehwi blushes and tugs Jinyoung close again, so that he can hide his blushing face against Jinyoung's chest. Ah, that's... Jinyoung tries hard not to smile, awkwardly wrapping the still seated boy in a hug before patting him on the back. But, if what Jihoon is saying is true, then that means....

"You like me?" It's out of Jinyoung's mouth before he even realizes that he'd been thinking of saying anything. Because, naturally he wouldn't have said anything, but sometimes his mouth sneaks in a few words when his brain is floundering. Face still buried in Jinyoung's chest, Daehwi nods and Jinyoung can feel it and suddenly it's impossible to keep from smiling anymore. Because _Lee Daehwi_ , the most perfect boy on the planet. The guy he's literally been pining over for most of his life? That Lee Daehwi? Apparently likes him too and just.. oh wow.

"Like you?" Jihoon scoffs, clearly determined to meddle now that he's in the middle of this situation. "He's been whining about how he thinks you're supposed to be his fated partner or something and how it's got to be impossible though, because he saw his soulmate once. Some dead kid he saw in the underworld once or something." 

Jinyoung pulls away from Daehwi then, doubling over as he bursts out into semi-hysterical laughter. Oh my gods. This whole time... he's... it takes him several moments to compose himself after that, practically in tears as the relief courses through him.  So this whole time Daehwi has felt it too. That's.. seriously unreal feeling. Honestly Jinyoung has never once thought that maybe they were both pulling each other closer. It's not... oh my gods.

"Me." He finally manages to gasp out, unable to stop from smiling. "That boy in the underworld? That was _me_!"Jinyoung manages to finally straighten back up, but he's still smiling like an idiot as he waits for Daehwi's response. He hadn't been wrong. Not once over the years. Lee Daehwi is indeed the one the universe wants just for him. How and why they thought it's a good idea he'll never know.... well, not unless he can find a way to talk to the Fates that is. Because the Fates know _everything_.

"Oh my gods." Daehwi is standing before Jinyoung is really aware of it, but when the shorter boy throws himself forward Jinyoung is ready for him, catching him in a close hug as he holds his other half close protectively. Because it's not wishful thinking or just a dream. It's actually _true_. Daehwi really is his and he really gets to be Daehwi's. Oh. Wow. Daehwi pulls Jinyoung down for another kiss, this one slightly more passionate than the two that had come before. But it's still quite short, too short as far as Jinyoung is concerned and this time it's Jinyoung who leans in and chases after a second kiss.

"Seriously? You're really going to do this right now? I'm right here!"

They both ignore Jihoon as Daehwi smiles up at Jinyoung happily, before snuggling into his arms, returning the hug protectively.

"I thought I was wrong. I thought you were dead. i thought it was just me wanting what I couldn't have. I can't believe...Jinyoung. I'm so glad it's you" Daehwi pulls away slightly to smile up at Jinyoung even through his tears. "I'm so glad you're not dead."

Jinyoung laughs, leaning in to kiss Daehwi through their tears, because at some point he's started crying too. He can't talk, mouth far too occupied for something like that, but his soul says it for him.

Him too. Oh, him too.. Truly for the first time in possibly forever, Jinyoung is so glad that he's alive. Because if he'd never been born than he'd have never gotten to experience this. Never would have met Daehwi or held him close or laughed at dumb jokes together. And right now, Jinyoung can think of no worse fate. Which meant deep down? Jinyoung didn't need to ask the Fates anything, because he already knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I know no one's said anything, but yes. I do realize using Greek deities is probably a little silly all things considered. But... well have you ever researched Korean mythology? No? I have a tiny bit but I've forgotten most of it to be honest. Plus I'd wager that most people haven't and I would have had to basically provide a glossary. Plus, I'm not sure there's
> 
> Today has two songs that are responsible for today's entry. Exo's The Eve and 100%'s Beat (심장이 뛴다). They're of course, like everything else in the playlist for this. I would have linked the dance practice instead of a lyrics video for The Eve... but I didn't want anyone to die.
> 
> I know I'd mentioned double and the like, but... well... at least I'm fairly happy with this one? T_T Plus, it is a little on the longer side. That counts for something, right? ;; I think with this I'm going to call Mythos AU done for now, but I might come back and write a srs long fic with a similar premise at some point. I make no promises though.


	29. You don’t wanna talk with me (I can take your everything)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 29 - Reader's Choice
> 
> 'Lee Daehwi was a lot of things and liked a lot of things. He liked his sweaters over-sized and as soft as possible. If he didn't have sweater paws, what was the point in wearing a sweater? He loved sweet foods, desert was his favorite part of any meal and once he ate nothing but dessert for a week because Seonho said he couldn't. He could, though he did feel a little sick by the end of the week, but hey, it was still worth it. Seonho had to do his chores for a whole month after that. Then there was the fact that Daehwi loved affection. If there was a friend he could drape on for a little attention then he would. Why stand up by himself when he could be getting cuddling and affection from someone he cared about? He especially liked it when some of his hyungs would pet his hair, it made him feel like a little kid again and it was just nice.
> 
> But for all this, there was one thing most people wouldn't know about Daehwi. He was an Alpha. '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So gotta be honest, I've stopped holding myself to the 'gotta post before midnight' thing. because... while it's once a day right? Well my day starts around 1pm. So why should I acknowledge my day end at midnight when the end of my day is more 6am? So I've stopped letting it dictate my schedule a lil bit. Sorry. ;;
> 
> She thought this was going to be day 31, but SURPRISE LALA, IT'S DAY 29 INSTEAD. ALSO I MADE SURE TO POST THIS LATER SO YOU WOULDN'T READ INSTEAD OF SLEEPING. I didn't adopt you so you could pick up on my bad habits. 
> 
> So...I bring you a very different sort of Daehwi... though very much the Daehwi we all know and love. Sorry if this isn't quite the right balance of what you wanted LALA, but maybe we'll get it there. Eventually. And by that I mean day 30. Maybe. IDK.

Lee Daehwi was a lot of things and liked a lot of things. He liked his sweaters over-sized and as soft as possible. If he didn't have sweater paws, what was the point in wearing a sweater? He loved sweet foods, desert was his favorite part of any meal and once he ate nothing but dessert for a week because Seonho said he couldn't. He could, though he did feel a little sick by the end of the week, but hey, it was still worth it. Seonho had to do his chores for a whole month after that. Then there was the fact that Daehwi loved affection. If there was a friend he could drape on for a little attention then he would. Why stand up by himself when he could be getting cuddling and affection from someone he cared about?  He especially liked it when some of his hyungs would pet his hair, it made him feel like a little kid again and it was just nice.

But for all this, there was one thing most people wouldn't know about Daehwi. He was an Alpha. People always assumed he was an Omega. Soft, pliant, biddable, and a complete pushover just because of his personality. Which Daehwi thought was bullshit. Get with the times! The fact that people still tried to live by old, archaic standards confused him. Just because he was an Alpha did that mean he needed to be a brutish Neanderthal beating his chest and asserting his authority everywhere he went? No thank you. As a species, humanity should have been passed that by now. It's not like they were still living in the 19th century or something. It's 2017 for crying out loud. People shouldn't have to change their personality just because nature had given them an arbitrary designation.  

Honestly, Daehwi didn't mind that strangers made assumptions about what he was. Hell, he didn't even mind it when people talked down to him because they thought he was an omega.... okay, he minded that a little, but it wasn't something he'd make a fuss about. After all, he'd been dealing with people's preconceptions for three years now. Let them judge him, the only ones that looked stupid when they did that stuff was them. But there was one thing that Daehwi did mind - when people messed with his friends and family. The very first time Daehwi had ever gotten into a fight with someone, was the first time someone tried something with Park Woojin. Woojin was a little older than Daehwi, but they'd been friends for a long, long time. Basically as long as Daehwi could remember. Now Woojin, introverted and caustic, but sweet and well meaning Woojin, he was an Omega and people didn't like that.

Because they didn't think Woojin acted like and Omega should. Which, once again, was something Daehwi thought was stupid. Woojin hyung was just Woojin hyun, that's how he'd always been. Why should he change and try to act like something he wasn't just because nature said he should be an Omega? Woojin had chided Daehwi for the fight later, but he got extra cuddles when they were watching tv that night and he's pretty sure even Donghyun hyung had slipped him a little extra ice cream when they had dessert.

Luckily Daehwi had a very large friend group. Too large some would say, but there wasn't a single person Daehwi would trade out from their forty plus friend circle. He liked the diversity and how different everyone's personalities were...and the fact that it meant there were more people who'd spoil him. Because honestly, most of his friends were more than willing to indulge him in skinship whenever he wanted. Which was pretty invaluable as far as Daehwi was concerned. Cuddles seriously were the best and all those other Alphas who thought they were too big and tough to enjoy them? They were seriously missing out. But hey, that meant more snuggles for him. Let them live a sad, snuggle free life thanks to their old fashioned prejudices, it's not like it mattered to him. Just as long as they left him and his friends alone, that's all he asked. And all Jisung hyung, the oldest omega in their little 'pack' asked was that Daehwi get into less fights.

He tried, but it usually didn't work. He had a lot of friends and people had a lot of prejudices. Thankfully, Taehyun and Jihoon hyungs were even more quick to jump into trouble than Daehwi was. So sometimes he could just use his hyungs' impulsive behavior to excuse his own. After all, he couldn't just stand back and watch his hyungs get hurt without doing anything, right? Jisung and Sungwoon hyungs both weren't particularly impressed with Daehwi, but it worked for him and honestly that's what counted.

"Aish." Jisung chided, brushing a soft cloth over the corner of Daehwi's mouth where a lucky fist had managed to break the skin. "Look at you! Why couldn't you take after Jonghyun? Now there's an Alpha you could learn something from, instead of always following Taehyun into this hair brained fist fights you keep losing." 

Daehwi just grinned in answer, wincing a little as the motion pulled against the cut on his mouth. Ow. Jisung laughed and Daehwi pouted up at him, hoping soon enough his unofficial mother would decide they'd had enough lectures and he could move onto the part where he cuddled Daehwi instead. After all he'd just gotten beat up! He was sad and pathetic and Jisung should really be nice to him right now.

"Alright," Jisung sighed, opening his arms so Daehwi could snuggle in close with a happy little hum. Yesss. Thank you. "So, what happened this time?"

"People were just being dumb again," Daehwi grumbled, nuzzling his unbruised cheek against Jisung's shoulder contentedly. Jisung always smelled nice. Something warm and comforting, Daehwi still wasn't quite sure what it was  - sesame oil and cinnamon maybe? Leftovers from the many things that Jisung cooked on a daily basis? "They were making fun of Hyungseob hyung, trying to make him do things again." Hyeongseob was a beta friend that Daehwi had known for quite a while now. Not as long as Woojin sure, but long enough that he was on the list of people you just didn't screw with when Daehwi was around. Or when he wasn't that matter, because he'd find out and Daehwi wasn't the sort of person to just forgive and forget with this sort of thing. No, his friends were too damn important to him to just tolerate people bullying and hurting them.

Jisung just sighed again, stroking one hand through Daehwi's hair in the way he knew the younger boy liked. 'Just be careful, okay? You know we worry."

"I know, sorry mom," Daehwi managed before yawning, eyes slipping closed as he started to drift off to sleep. It was just too comfortable and the smell was just.... Daehwi sat up suddenly, nose twitching with interest as he caught wind of a smell that wasn't familiar to him. What was...? Jisung let him go and Daehwi climbed to his feet without even really realizing he was leaving. It's just that he had to know what that smell was and where it was coming from. Whatever it was, it smelt a little like when Daehwi first broke upon a fresh hotteok full of brown sugar and nuts and honey with just a little hint of cinnamon. Or maybe that was just residual from Jisung hyung. Shrugging, Daehwi slipped out of the front room, more focused on finding the smell than on where he was going.

Which meant he about knocked into Jihoon. Jihoon was another Alpha in their group who, like Daehwi, didn't believe in flaunting his status. "Oops. Sorry hyung!" Daehwi reached out to steady one of his best friends carefully. "I wasn't looking where I was going. It's just.. there's this _smell_."

Jihoon laughed, reaching up to ruffle Daehwi's hair before noticing the cut on Daehwi's lip. "Yah1 You punk, what'd I say about getting into fights when I'm not there? Someone's gotta be there to watch your back. Geeze." Jihoon frowned, but soon enough the moment was gone and Jihoon was focused on other things. Like Daehwi's question. "Smell? I don't really smell anything." Jihoon paused, sniffing the air curiously. "What's it smell like?"

Before Daehwi could answer, there was a polite cough from behind Jihoon and Daehwi glanced over, curious. He hadn't realized Jihoon wasn't alone. Ah, he'd seen the other guy before a few times when they'd been out for dinner and stuff, but they'd never really had the chance to meet yet. Daehwi wasn't even sure what his name was. Jinguk? Jinhwan? No.. none of those sounded right. Daehwi shifted his weight, waiting for Jihoon to say something, because Daehwi wouldn't. 

Because tradition was still to open conversations by asking 'ABO?' and Daehwi just couldn't. Wouldn't. Ask such a stupid question. Because he didn't care. He wanted to get to know people because of who they were, not what they were. Was that so bad? Thankfully, Jihoon had known him long enough to know all of this and handled the introduction smoothly.

"Sorry, sorry. Jinyoungie, this is Daehwi. Daehwi, this is Jinyoung." Jihoon finished, gesturing between them with a playful flourish. 

Ah. Jinyoung. That was it. Well, he'd been a little close with his earlier guesses. Daehwi took a step forward, ready to shake Jinyoung's hand when he froze. Was... was that what he'd been smelling? Rather who he'd been smelling? Face flushing, he actually took a step back, not wanting to be the weirdo who stepped forward and just sniffed Jihoon hyungs friend when they'd only just met.

"You smell.' The voice was quiet, but it caught Daehwi's attention instantly and he looked up with wide eyes. What was that?  Jinyoung took a step forward, eyebrows crinkling slightly as he breathed in deeply. "You smell." He repeated firmly. "Like clean sheets and the woods near where I grew up. You smell... like home?" Jinyoung's smile was shy, but one of the prettiest things Daehwi had ever seen. 'It's nice."

Oh god. For once in his very short life, Daehwi was so very, very glad to be an alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I say anything else, please go check out [this link](http://hushiamtalking.tumblr.com/post/165658198358/maybe-he-doesnt-deserve-this-but-maybe-it). A friend of mine made me a moodboard for chapter 19 - [I wish for one more day (Our Tomorrow)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11907981/chapters/27357138) aka the conclusion to Separation AU where Jinhwi got married? It's super cute and I'm really in love with it and I think it's something that more people out to see, because it's SUPER CUTE.
> 
> Okay okay, ramble over. 
> 
> So there we go. Day 29 done. Over 1700 words and most of it didn't even involve Jinyoung... oops? There's probably going to be a part 2, because I can't just do one shots it seems and just.... well Jinyoung was hardly in this and it's such a small amount that's directly Jinhwi related. Needs more, right? Only I feel like I'm skating a thin line with working in an ABO setting. Because these are babies we're dealing with here and just... I can't go there with them. I just.. it's not me. But expect to see a part 2 probably tomorrow, because I need doofy Jinhwi cuddles and maybe Daehwi getting into a fight in Jinyoung's honor. IDK WE'LL SEE.
> 
> Today's song was honestly History's 1Century... because it just reminded me so much of Alpha Daehwi. Because Yijeong is very much the same sort of 'i'm soft and you might think I'm a push over, but so help me I'll fuck you up if I have to' types. So the posturing in the lyrics just... fit what I wanted for this. Plus I just really like it. Gotta love a vocalist who's also a pretty damn good rapper. (Sorry sorry I'll stop but srsly what can't Yijeong do?? Such a talented guy.) I noticed that there are deleted videos in my playlist. I'll sit and re-link things when this is all over. Sorry about that. :(
> 
> See you tomorrow!


	30. Sorry, even if I’m late already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30 -Body Swap (Aka the jinhwi soulmate AU no one asked for, but I'm writing anyway)
> 
> 'The first time it happened, Daehwi was only three years old. It's the middle of the night and he panicked, because he woke up in a room that wasn't his own. It's easy at that age to cry , knowing that crying would bring his parents. That they could fix this. Only it doesn't help, because the cries aren't right. He doesn't sound like that! Truly frantic now, it was just made worse when a stranger entered the room. That's not his mom.  
> [...]  
> For Daehwi's fifth birthday things were quite different, because that was the year they'd moved to America.That night, Daehwi was ready. Only, the next morning he woke up in his own bed without ever having woken up.   
> [...]  
> Daehwi was fourteen years old when he learned that there was a chance, albeit small, that his soulmate was dead. Thankfully, his teacher had been quick to assure him, that what it likely was, was just that his soulmate bond was stretched too far because of the great distance between him and his soulmate. After all, America and South Korea were quite far apart.]'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today was totally going to be a continuation of yesterdays, but now it's not. Because a brainstorm happened at silly o'clock in the morning and I had ideas that wouldn't leave me alone. So here we are. I hope you like this! I spent a good, long while working on this and just... yeah. That's all I'm going to say, but I hope you enjoy.

The first time it happened, Daehwi was only three years old. It's the middle of the night and he panicked, because he woke up in a room that wasn't his own. It's easy at that age to cry , knowing that crying would bring his parents. That they could fix this. Only it doesn't help, because the cries aren't right. He doesn't sound like that! Truly frantic now, it was just made worse when a stranger entered the room. _That's not his mom_. Who was this strange woman? Where was he? What's going on?  Nothing made sense and he just wanted his mother. She could fix anything, she was really smart and pretty and perfect. But his mother wasn't here no matter how much he cried or screamed, just this strange lady who kept trying to hug him and tell him that it was alright. Only it wasn't right, and Daehwi wasn't sure it'd ever be right again. The nightmare only ended once he'd tired himself and fallen back asleep. The next time he woke up, he'd been back in his own room and his mother was there and everything should have been right.

But it wasn't right, because he could still remember everything. Sobbing, he threw himself at his mother, burying his face in her chest as he cried it out again. She hadn't been there, he hadn't been right, and it'd been so wrong and scary.  Daehwi wanted to never sleep again, because maybe then he'd never have to go to that scary place ever again. Of course, as little boys tend to do, the crying alone tired him out and he ended up falling back asleep within a very small amount of time, but this time nothing changed when he woke up. It would have been a birthday to remember, but eventually the memory would fade until he didn't even remember it at all.

\----

The night Daehwi turned four, he woke up in a strange bed.  He's a big boy though, and he wasn't going to cry about it. Plus, this strange place looked kind of cool. Crawling out of bed, Daehwi  used the night light to find the light switch, finding that he didn't even have to stand on tip-toe to reach it. Wow, had he grown again? He'd have to have Mama measure him later! Only, there was a little mirror on the door and the face that stared back at Daehwi was unfamiliar. Who was that boy? That wasn't him! Frowning, Daehwi watched as the face in the mirror also frowned. That's... but he didn't look like that!

Now, Daehwi might be a big boy, but he wasn't big enough for something scary like that. 

Sitting down on the floor, so he couldn't see the face in the mirror, Daehwi did what all children do when they're upset and a little scared. He cried. Only, this time instead of an unfamiliar lady (not that he remembered her), he was met with an unfamiliar man. An unfamiliar man who looked cranky. Daehwi stopped crying as he stared up at the big grown up, heart racing with fear. What was going on?

"Bae Jinyoung. You're too big to be going on like this.' The stranger chided, reaching down to try and pick Daehwi up off the floor. Panicked, Daehwi threw himself backwards, shaking his head. Who was this stranger? Mama told him strangers were bad! This was a bad man! 'Yah. You'll wake your mother. She needs her rest!" 

Daehwi continued to shake his head, but he did quieten down a little. Sobs reduced to quiet little hiccups, before he finally managed to stammer out the question that he desperately needed to know. "Who are you?"

The strange man's features softened then and he slowly sat down on the floor, hands held up in the air  like the bad men did on tv when the police caught them. Had he caught a bad man?

"Ah, so that's how it is." The bad man(?) murmured, smiling softly. That's funny, Daehwi thought, watching the stranger curiously. He didn't look like a bad man when he smiled. "You poor thing. You're much too young for this to be happening yet, but I guess fate does what it wants." 

Daehwi blinked up at the man blankly, not understanding what he was talking about at all. Now that he'd been there for a while, the man didn't seem scary at all. Not really.

"So tell Mister, what's your name?"

Daehwi shook his head, giving the not so bad man(?) a skeptical look.

"Mama said not to talk to strangers.' Daehwi said, and then gasped, covering his mouth in shock. He'd talked to the stranger! He was gonna get in trouble!

"Now, now. It's okay. You're not in trouble." The man started, and Daehwi perked up at the news. He wasn't in trouble? Was he sure? "This isn't normal circumstances. Any other time your mother is right. You shouldn't talk to strangers, but how about I get the phone and then we can call your mama, and we'll sort all of this out. Okay?"

Daehwi nodded, hopeful at the idea of talking to his mother. He was a big boy, he knew her phone number by heart. That would be okay! Mama would fix this.

"Good. Now stay here. I'll be right back, alright?"

Daehwi nodded again, though honestly he was already starting to feel a little tired. The strange man left and Daehwi settled into wait. But before the strange not-bad man could come back, he'd already fallen back asleep. Tired from all the excitement and strange emotions. This time though, when he woke up, he was able to tell his mama all about it.

Lee Daehwi was four years old when he learned about soul mates. But it would be a long, long time before he'd fully understand just what that meant.

\-----

For Daehwi's fifth birthday things were quite different, because that was the year they'd moved to America. Not that Daehwi wanted to move to America, but apparently they need to move for his Dad's work and he didn't really have a choice.

That night, Daehwi was ready. He liked America, but he missed South Korea and it would be nice to see home again. Only, the next morning he woke up in his own bed without ever having woken up. It was disappointing to say the least. He wanted to see the weird place again! Only, it wasn't meant to be. His sixth birthday was the same and his seventh birthday too. By his eighth birthday, the excitement and hope was gone completely.  After all, it hadn't happened for two years now. So whatever this soulmate thing was, maybe it had just been a mistake. He decided to forget all about it, because what did it mater? Whatever magic it was, it didn't work.

When Daehwi entered junior high, the school started to talk to them about soul mates. It was a surprise to some of his classmate, but not to Daehwi. Who wasn't even sure he believed soulmates really existed. That was, until his classmates started experiencing it one by one. Things like his classmate Jay talking about his soulmate Brian and how he'd left him a note and they'd talked on the phone made it seem all too real. But still, the swap never happened to Daehwi again. Until, one day, he gave up on wondering.

'Teacher?" He raised his hand, waiting patiently for the teacher to notice him to finish his question. "What if you don't swap with anyone on your birthday? What does that mean?"

Daehwi was fourteen years old when he learned that there was a chance, albeit small, that his soulmate was dead. Thankfully, his teacher had been quick to assure him, that what it likely was, was just that his soulmate bond was stretched too far because of the great distance between him and his soulmate. After all, America and South Korea were quite far apart.

\---------------

Moving back to South Korea is both very exciting and very scary. Because that means the excuse that he's been too far away for all of these years is gone. It means, that if he doesn't swap on his sixteenth birthday, that his soulmate really is gone, and that's just going to be that. Not to mention, it's hard, shifting back to a country that basically only speaks in Korean. He's gotten used to speaking in English, thinking in English, and now he's going to have to re-learn how to think first in his native language all over again.

Despite all of this it's easy to settle into his new school, and surprisingly even easier to make new friends. In the end it's easy,almost too easy, to go through his days in a happy daze of school and friends. To forget that his birthday has such a hugely important impact on the rest of his life. Because, while Daehwi doesn't want to admit it, he's scared. Scared his soulmate will be gone. Scared that he'll lose one of the most important connections in his life before it's ever had the chance to begin. It's terrifying, but he doesn't want to bother anyone with his worries, instead he keeps himself as busy as possible. Adding as many things as he could, so that he'd have hardly any time to breathe let alone antagonize over his soulmate.

Only, as his birthday draws near, it becomes harder to pretend he's okay. Until, eventually, his friends manage to drag the information from him about why he's been suddenly acting weird. Everyone is understanding. Jisung, Guanlin, and Woojin going so far as to insist on sleeping over the night of his birthday. Just in case, so he'd have support. He tries to tell them no, tries to say he's fine, and he can handle this, but... it doesn't work. Because his friends know him better than that, even though t's been less than a year. So the night before he turns sixteen there are four people trying to cram into his bed.

Now Daehwi no longer has the small bed from his childhood, but his friends aren't exactly small guys and it's kind of a tight fit Giggling, he squirms as he tries to get Guanlin's bony elbow out of his back. Honestly, despite how much he protested, he's glad they're there for him, it makes the future seem brighter - no matter what happens.

\----------------

Daehwi is sixteen years old when he wakes up in an unfamiliar room for the first time in over a decade.  He's sixteen years old when he sits up in his soulmate's unfamiliar bed and cries, because he's okay. They're okay. It's going to be okay.

It takes a while, for the tears to fade away and when they do It feels weird to be rubbing away tears on a strangers face, but Daehwi does it anyway. Sliding out of his soulmates very comfortable bed, Daehwi moves to take a look around his soulmate's room. After all, this is the first time he's really getting to learn about what his soulmate is like. Some things are obvious, like the fact that his soulmate is a guy. The body alone tells that all too clearly. Though Daehwi has yet to actually look at Jinyoung's face. Honestly, he wants to save that, wants the first time he sees his soulmate to be with his own eyes instead of with a borrowed pair. Maybe it's silly, but that's just how Daehwi feels.

Digging around the stranger's room feels creepy, but it's also kind of fun. Daehwi quickly learning that his soulmate's name is Bae Jinyoung, and that he's a year older. There's a nice computer sitting  on a desk and Daehwi's tempted to take a peak when he notices a stack of letters sitting next to it. Now that's much more curious. When he gets over there, he sees that there's exactly eleven envelopes as he picks them up, counting them carefully. The handwriting on the outside changes, marking the passage of time. Each one bearing the simple title 'To My soulmate'.

Plopping down into Jinyoung's very, very nice computer chair, Daehwi picks up the oldest, wrinkled envelope that's clearly the very first letter, and opens it. Time to catch up on everything his soulmate's wanted to tell him over the years.

Daehwi is sixteen years old when he falls in love with his soulmate without ever meeting him. The letters more than enough. They're full of happy memories and cheer at first, but as time passes and Daehwi never reappears, the letters slowly become less and less optimistic. The final letter, written that very day, is the one that makes Daehwi break down again. Because it's the letter that reveals that Jinyoung is just as torn up about the past decade as Daehwi had been. It's, the letter declares, the very last time Jinyoung is going to try and write to his soulmate. Tears streaming, Daehwi reaches for a piece of paper and begins to write.

"Dear Jinyoung," The letter begins. 'You don't know me yet, but don't worry! Soon you will. My name is Lee Daehwi and I love you very much. If you let me, I'll spend the rest of our lives making up for the last eleven years. I know it might not seem like much after everything I've put you through, but think about it! What's a decade when I'm promising you the rest of our lives?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that's that. A jinhwi fic that... doesn't actually have Jinyoung in it. I'm.. sorry? I didn't mean for it to turn out like this. It just kind of happened and I actually... I'm actually super content with this ending. So uh... sorry?! That's all there is for now! (I'm fully expecting to get screamed at for how I'm ending this. In fact, a certain someone hasn't even read it yet and is already poking at me about how I could write another part for this. lol)
> 
> Today's song is Sorry by the Rose. Which might be part of why it's so melancholy, because... the song is kinda sad feeling? Sorry! ... Hahaha, I keep saying sorry and its' funny, because the song is sorry.
> 
> Technically tomorrow is bonus day 31. And the last day for this challenge. I'm... not ready for this to be over. SO HAVE NO FEAR. I'M NOT LEAVING. I LOVE JINHWI TOO MUCH.


	31. Oh, blah blah blah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Day 1 - the many adventures of Alpha Daehwi & Friends (Part 1) featuring special guests Jaehwan and Park Sungwoo
> 
> 'Daehwi sighs, snuggling into Jinyoung's sighed contentedly as they lounge together on a couch. They're not really doing anything, just waiting for some of their friends who're running late. And by friends he means they're waiting for Jaehwan-hyung. Who is really, really good at being late. Not that Daehwi really minds, because how can he be annoyed when Jinyoung is so good at cuddling?  
> Plus he's known Jaehwan for entirely too long to be annoyed by things like him never being on time. They'd gotten over that little hurdle years ago now. So Daehwi just relaxes and soaks up the fact that Jinyoung is so very receptive to skinship. It's nice really, having someone who's seemingly almost as snuggly as he is. Only, of course they're in a public space and nothing in Daehwi's life can ever just go smoothly. No, of course not.  
> "Well, well. Look here," Daehwi doesn't even bother to open his eyes, hoping maybe if he'd ignore it, the strangers would go away. "Cute lil omegas like you alone in public on a day like today? What's the world coming to."'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today we have what's... very probably the start of a sequence of random snapshots from the ABO verse I started. Because I think it's a fun setting and well... I didn't have any better ideas? I dunno.
> 
> Tempted to just change this from a 30 day thing to a drablle/writing dump. Or do you think I should start a new one? Help. I'm terribly indecisive.

Daehwi sighs, snuggling into Jinyoung's sighed contentedly as they lounge together on a couch. They're not really doing anything, just waiting for some of their friends who're running late. And by friends he means they're waiting for Jaehwan-hyung. Who is really, really good at being late. Not that Daehwi really minds, because how can he be annoyed when Jinyoung is so good at cuddling?

Plus he's known Jaehwan for entirely too long to be annoyed by things like him never being on time. They'd gotten over that little hurdle years ago now. So Daehwi just relaxes and soaks up the fact that Jinyoung is so very receptive to skinship. It's nice really, having someone who's seemingly almost as snuggly as he is. Only, of course they're in a public space and nothing in Daehwi's life can ever just go smoothly. No, of course not.

"Well, well. Look here," Daehwi doesn't even bother to open his eyes, hoping maybe if he'd ignore it, the strangers would go away. "Cute lil omegas like you alone in public on a day like today? What's the world coming to."

Daehwi's eyes crack open a slit there as he silently glares at the ugly man swaggering entirely too close to their personal space. Oh fuck this. Only...Jinyoung shifts slightly, hand tightening ever so slightly on Daehwi's sweater. Right. He's not allowed to fight. Last time he'd gotten into one Jinyoung had refused to cuddle him for a whole 4 hours and had promised that next time it'd be even longer. So Daehwi isn't going to fight this punk. Because the satisfaction of proving him wrong isn't worth the loss of companionship.

Unluckily, Jaehwan has the worst timing int he history of forever and Daehwi immediately goes on alert. Not that he lets it show on his face. Because Jaehwan is a beta and there are a lot of punk alphas out there who have an issue with that. Turns out these ones aren't an exception to the rule.

"Sorry! Recording session ran long. Didn't mean to keep you waiting." Jaehwan smiled, though Daehwi could see that the older man was wary of the hovering strangers. His jaw clenching slightly and shoulders entirely too stiff for someone with Jaehwan's personality. It's not the first time this has happened.

"Waiting? Kept them wanting too. What good's a lazy, no good beta like you? They deserve better. They deserve a _real_ man." The stranger palms at his pants in an entirely too suggestive manner and Daehwi's growing anger is almost replaced completely by nausea. The fuck is wrong with this guy? Still, he'd promised Jinyoung... Daehwi hesitates, not sure what to do until he feels Jinyoung let go of his sweater. A soft push showing that Jinyoung had come to the same conclusion Daehwi had.

This was why they worked so well together. Daehwi smiled internally, even as his face frowned. Standing, he tilted his head. Eyes narrowing as he stared up at the other alpha. He liked his height usually enough, but sometimes.... sometimes it'd be nicer to be a little taller. Look a little more intimidating. But oh well, gotta work with what he's got.

"Yah." Daewhi's voice was rough with anger, because he's so damn tired of people treating his friends like this. 'I'm going to need you to apologize to my hyung and then get the hell out."

The strange Alpha didn't seem too inclined to agree, but before he could say anything. A hand drops down onto the stranger's shoulder, pulling his attention away from Daehwi. Ah, maybe there'd be no fight today after all. Daehwi stands back, more than content to let someone else handle the situation. After all, he honestly kind of sucks at fighting. Which is probably why Jinyoung has forbidden it to be honest.

"We don't serve Alphas like you here." Park Sungwoo smiles, but the look in his eyes could probably chill even Elsa. Daehwi can't help but smile, grateful that they'd found this little coffee shop by accident one day, because Sungwoo-hyung is seriously one of the coolest Alphas Daehwi has ever met. "Apologize to my friend and then get out."

"I have rights! You can't do this! I want to speak to the owner!" For all his swagger, the stranger doesn't actually seem ready to fight. Not that Daehwi can blame him. Sungwoo hyung is really tall and really muscular and is seriously just an intimidating guy. Daehwi wouldn't want to fight him either.

'You're talking to him." Sungwoo's icy smile seems to sharpen even further as his eyes continue to glare at the offending asshole alpha. "Jaehwan and the kids have the right to come here for lunch and conversation without getting harassed. But you didn't care about that, so why should I care about your rights?" His hand tightens around the stranger's shoulder, physically propelling him towards the door. "On second thought, not another word. Just get the hell out and don't come back."

Jinyoung cheers quietly when the door swings shut behind the Alpha, literally smacking him in the ass and sending him stumbling down the street. Daehwi can't help but join him, before he walks over to hug Jaehwan possessively.

"You okay hyung?" He asks quietly, not wanting to cause anymore of a scene than they already have. Jaehwan nods before smiling faintly. 

"Hyungie's fine, kiddo. If I let stuff like that bother me, I'd never leave the house."

Daehwi squeezes the older man, sad to know that it's true. Jaehwan can be a pain, but he's a great guy too and the fact that so many people treat him like dirt really pisses him off. But, before he can say anything about it Sungwoo returns with a tray full of food and drinks.

"Your favorites." Sungwoo explains to Jaehwan, smiling warmly at one of the kids he's adopted over the years. 'On the house." Sungwoo turns to Jinyoung, eyes crinkling as he laughs slightly. "If you try to sneak me a payment this time I'm serving you only decaf for the next month."

"Hyung!" Jinyoung protests, because decaf coffee is literally useless and Daehwi can't help but giggle as Jaehwan starts to laugh. Jaehwan's laugh, god, Daehwi hugs the older man again fondly, it's one of the best things he's ever heard. 

"Come on Jinyoungie.' Jaehwan wiggles out of Daehwi's hug to hold out a hand for the younger man. "Maybe if we eat it all, hyung will be nice and give us refills for free too!"

Daehwi shakes his head as Jinyoung agrees and the two bound off towards their favorite couch together to start setting up for lunch. His friends are seriously ridiculous. He turns to join them, but stops briefly when he sees Sungwoo wink at him playfully. Daehwi laughs quietly before giving the older man an impulsive hug. "Thanks." He whispers, not wanting to upset the other two. "For helping and for making Jaehwan hyung smile. You're the greatest!"

Sungwoo just laughs, before returning the hug. "Better not like Jisung hear, you know how he feels when he thinks his babies don't like him best."

Daehwi makes a face before pulling away. After all he's been waiting for Jaehwan for over half an hour now, and honestly he's starving. But Sungwoo is right, a slighted Jisung is the scariest thing Daehwi has ever seen. Never again. "Still, thanks again."

Then it's his turn to all but skip over to sit with his friends, instantly pulled to snuggle in between the two of them as they eat delicious sandwiches and drink the best coffee in town. Ah, yes. This is the life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 31. Complete! Woohoo!
> 
> Special guests Jaehwan and Park Sungwoo. Because... because wanna one guests in this a lot and tip toe will forever be one of my fave people from 101 so I like finding excuses to cameo him. (I'm kinda low key in love with Alpha Sungwoo too, because while his personality is anything but Alpha at a glance... it just... I dunno. Works? Have I mentioned I like ignoring the typical rules and stereotypes of ABO? Because I do.)
> 
> Speaking of ignoring the typical rules, since this is my own lil verse that means it gets to run off of my own lil rules. I figure it might be a little too much to unload here, but if anyone wants to me set up a clear rule and setting for how things work with this particular AU I've set up a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Starscall) for things like questions about setting rules, requesting things, and that sort of stuff. Though you can also just poke me on twitter or tumblr. I'm @starscall on all of them. :D 
> 
> No set song for today really, I just left itunes on shuffle, because I had a clear idea what I wanted going in for a change. Key songs are Taeyeon's Stress and Nu'est's Climax. Which I'll add to the playlist. Stress is today's title song and... I just really like Climax okay? I'm even going to add a live of it, because... because I like it. (Also Dongho has great thighs. I mean... uh. Don't mind me. ;; Heh.)
> 
> EDIT: OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALMOST FORGOT. [Look at this!!](https://allthegoodmoodboardurlsweretaken.tumblr.com/post/165741240751/honestly-jinyoung-didnt-even-like-coffee-but#notes) Speaking of coffee shops, the person who made that really cute separation AU wedding moodboard, made a moodboard for the coffee shop au in chapter 27 too. Isn't it great?!


	32. I thought when this all passed I would be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONUS DAY 2: Jinyoung's letters to Daehwi from the bodyswap soulmate AU
> 
> '[The very first letter is written when Jinyoung is six years old. He's still not quite sure what a soulmate is or what it means, but his parents seem to think it's important. So when they say he should write a letter he does. It takes over an hour and several pieces of paper, but he finally gets it done. Perfectly even. Which is really hard, but he tries, because this is something that's clearly important so that means Jinyoung wants to give it his best. Underneath the childishly formed, shaky handwriting there is a picture of a dinosaur and even something that's possibly supposed to be superman? It's blue and red and vaguely human shaped at the very least and there's even lasers coming out of his eyes... maybe.]
> 
> Hi my name is Jinyoung. I like blue. Dinosaurs are my favorite! I am going to be superman when I grow up.
> 
> XOXO,
> 
> Jinyoung'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would make this more of a graphics-type post and like.. show how they were written and stuff, but... my computer with PS is in storage and GIMP is usually more effort than it is worth. Plus, formatting sounds like it'd be a pain. So not today sorry!
> 
> Hope you enjoy seeing what inspired Daehwi to confess his love to his soulmate before they'd even met. :P
> 
> Because this is a letter-type story, the formatting is going to be a little different tonight. I hope y'all don't mind and that it's still easy to read. If it's not, let me know and I'll see if I can fix it.

[The very first letter is written when Jinyoung is six years old. He's still not quite sure what a soulmate is or what it means, but his parents seem to think it's important. So when they say he should write a letter he does. It takes over an hour and several pieces of paper, but he finally gets it done. Perfectly even. Which is really hard, but he tries, because this is something that's clearly important so that means Jinyoung wants to give it his best. Underneath the childishly formed, shaky handwriting there is a picture of a dinosaur and even something that's possibly supposed to be superman? It's blue and red and vaguely human shaped at the very least and there's even lasers coming out of his eyes... maybe.]

Hi my name is Jinyoung. I like blue. Dinosaurs are my favorite! I am going to be superman when I grow up.

XOXO,

Jinyoung

 

[Jinyoung is seven and while he's still disappointed that no one read his letter (or even answered it!), he's still excited to leave another letter this year. After all, it's been a whole year and he's put a lot of practice into his handwriting!  Plus mama says it's better to be safe than sorry? He's not really sure what that means, but his dad says that maybe it's because his soulmate isn't very good at reading yet so hadn't seen his letter last year. So he's hopeful! Even though he's still not sure what he's hopeful for, but it sounds like soulmates are important and that this person is supposed to be a new friend. Jinyoung likes friends. Friends are great! Even Jihoon, who's probably his best friend, but... maybe not. After all Jihoon thinks Batman is better than Superman, so he's kind of dumb sometimes. Still, he shares his snacks with Jinyoung so he's probably okay. Sometimes.]

Hi again. It's Jinyoung!  We had PE today and it was really fun! It's my favorite class. What's yours?  Are you older now? Can you read? I hope you can answer me soon. I wanna be friends!

Bye,

Jinyoung

 

[There is no letter the year Jinyoung is eight. His plan is to write the letter before going to bed, but that year he's sick and so it doesn't get written at all. Jinyoung feels apologetic, but also isn't sure if he's that sad either. After all, it's not like anyone has read either letter. Maybe his soulmate doesn't like him? He's not sure, but he thinks maybe he doesn't like his soulmate either.]

[Jinyoung is nine and he thinks this idea is stupid. His mom seems to think it's an important idea, and that when he's older he'll thank her for these letters. Jinyoung isn't convinced. But whatever, if it makes his mom happy he'll do it. But he's not putting as much time into it as he had before. Not that he needs to, writing is a lot easier now. It takes less trying and well, maybe he wants to show off. Just a little. Which is why, for the first time he tries to write in English... which actually means his handwriting isn't as nice as it could be, because the letters are hard, but maybe someday it'll impress someone. (Spoilers: It does.)]

Mom says if I write you she'll let me see Iron Man 2 in theaters. With popcorn. And I can bring Jihoon! I hope your mom is nice like mine.

Jinyoung

[It's completely shameless, but it actually works. Jinyoung and Jihoon feel very grown up sharing a large popcorn between them as they watch the movie. They even get their own big sodas! Jinyoung almost misses an important part of the movie, because he drinks too much and has to go to the bathroom, but luckily he makes it back just in time. Whew. As it is, Jihoon teases him about it for the next week. Sometimes, Jinyoung thinks he needs a new best friend, but so far it looks like he's stuck with Jihoon.]

[At ten years old, Jinyoung finally gets to learn about soulmates a little more. A classmate trips during PE and scraps their knee. Hyeongseob won't stop crying and well, Jinyoung actually likes him. He's a nice friend - nicer than Jihoon sometimes, but don't tell Jihoon he said that. So he does what his mom does when _he_ hurts his knee. He kisses it better. Only, the teacher doesn't seem to like that and he gets a lecture about how he should save his kisses for his soulmate. Jinyoung isn't sure he agrees, after all it worked. Hyeongseob stopped crying after he kissed it better, but he knows better than to argue with a teacher. So, instead he actually does what he hadn't been going to do - he writes his soulmate another letter.]

Today the teacher said I shouldn't kiss anyone but you. But Hyeongseob is nice and he hurt his knee! I was just making him feel better. You don't mind, right? Though... I'm not sure why you need my kisses. Are you hurt too? Is that why you don't read or answer my letters? If it is, I'll save all my kisses for you just like teacher said.

Be healthy!

Jinyoung

[At eleven, Jinyoung is once again too frustrated to write to a soulmate that doesn't answer or seem to exist. After all, he's seen no proof of his soulmate in years! Why should he bother? He's got too many other important things to do to bother with someone who doesn't seem to bother with him.]

[Jinyoung is twelve when Hyeongseob meets his soulmate. He doesn't realize it at the time, but he's actually really jealous when he watches them hang out. Last year Hyeongseob hadn't even known what a soulmate was and now he's even met his! They're really good friends too and it's just not fair. Jinyoung has known about his for years! When will he get to meet his soulmate? IT'S NOT FAIR.]

Dear soulmate,

Hyeongseob has a soulmate now. He hangs out with them way more than he hangs out with me and Jihoon now. It's annoying. I know you're supposed to be my soulmate, but I'm still going to hang out with Jihoon a lot. He's my best friend and he doesn't have a soulmate yet. I don't want him to get lonely. I wish you'd show up so you could meet him. I bet you'd like him too! But if you don't....well, I'm sorry? But  Jihoon is my best friend and has been for years. He's not going anywhere.

Then again neither are you. Are you even real?

Jinyoung

[Thirteen is another missing year in the sense that Jinyoung doesn't write a letter. But he does leave a letter. It's just written by someone else. This one is sealed and Jinyoung doesn't even know what it says, because he promised Jihoon he wouldn't' read it.]

Hey,

Jinyoung doesn't' like to talk about these letters, but I know he's been writing to you for years now. I don't know you, but you'd better have a good excuse for making him sad. He hasn't said anything to me, but I know it's starting to get to him. You'd better have a good excuse.

Or be dead, but I hope you're not dead. That'd suck for both you and him. And me, because I'm going to have to put up with him if you are. Please don't actually be dead. I'm going to be there for him as best as I can, but I'm not his soulmate so that means there's going to be things I can't do for him. So... he needs you. Okay?

Show up soon. Before we're old. Alright?

Jihoon

PS: The next time you make Jinyoung cry, I'm going to hit you. Don't make my best friend cry you jerk!

[Being fourteen isn't easy. It's even worse when you don't have a soulmate, because even Jihoon has his now. It's the worst. Because people have started to pick on the kids without soulmates. And Jinyoung isn't sure what to do. It's not that he doesn't have one! He just doesn't have any proof he has one. Not like the other kids. He doesn't even know his soulmates name. Because his dad managed to screw that up. Which is typical. Why can't anything go right in his life? IT'S NOT FAIR.]

Hey,

You seriously suck you know that? I've known about you for over half of my life. It's been 8 years. EIGHT YEARS! And you can't even write me a single letter or do anything to let me know you're okay? What sort of a soulmate are you? IT'S NOT FAIR.

I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY SOULMATE. You're seriously the worst. I wish anyone else was my soulmate but you right now! Well, maybe not Minho. He's a bully and kind of a jerk and I think I'd rather have no soulmate than be soulmates with a guy like him.

You'd better be okay! If something happened to you, I'm never going to forgive you. So you better come back soon!  Not that I care or anything. I just don't like thinking you might be hurt or dead. No one deserves that. Not even you.

Jinyoung.

[The letter when Jinyoung is fifteen is very short, simple, and to the point.]

You suck. But please be okay. I hope you're happy and healthy wherever you are.

[The letter when he's 16 is even shorter. Just a quickly scribbled note on the back of a report card - one that shows that Jinyoung gets really good grades too. Because unlike most everyone else, Jinyoung doesn't have a soulmate to distract him from studying all the time.]

Fuck you.

But at least my grades are good. Think I'll get into a good college? 

Not that you'll know, but whatever.

[By seventeen, Jinyoung is ready to give up. His soulmate isn't coming back. They're probably dead. Resigned, Jinyoung sits down and writes one final letter. Because after so many years, maybe this way he can finally let them go. He got asked out by a classmate the other day. So after tonight, maybe he'll take them up on the offer. Not that he's interested, but why not date? It could be fun.]

Dear soulmate,

So, it's been eleven years now. You're probably dead or something. There's no way you wouldn't have shown up otherwise by now right? Jihoon says maybe you moved overseas, but I don't know. I feel like if you were still alive you'd probably have showed up by now. I feel like it's time I moved on. Maybe you'll show up someday, maybe you won't. But I'm not sure it's healthy if I spend my whole life waiting to see if you'll show up every 29th of January. An internet buddy says I should set an alarm in case you're just sleeping through the shift, but you didn't need them when we were kids. So why would you need them now? I'm pretty sure you're just not coming. Maybe the universe decided we'd be better off not soulmates. Maybe they decided we were a mistake. I don't know.

I wish I could have met you. Soulmates seem really nice. I really like Hyeongseob and Jihoon's soulmates. We hang out a lot now that they've settled into their bonds and all that soulmate-y stuff. I'm not really sure how it works. You probably aren't either. But it's.. nice. I just wish you were here, because sometimes they get really sappy and it gets annoying. If I have to watch Seob and his soulmate make out one more time I'm dumping ice water on them both. Would you help? I feel like you would, after all you're supposed to be my soulmate right? 

Wherever you are, and whatever you're doing. I hope you're okay. Please, don't be dead. Even if it's not with me I want you to be happy, okay? Because if the universe thought we should be soulmates, no matter for how short, you're probably a pretty cool guy. People keep telling me I shouldn't assume you're a guy, but... I figure the universe wouldn't make that mistake you know? Unless you're a girl and then maybe that's why you haven't showed up, because the universe realized it screwed up and didn't know how to fix it. Which would suck, they shouldn't keep us apart just because I'm gay if you're a girl. I mean, we can still be friends! There's no reason soulmates have to be romantic, you know?

Well, it's late and I'm tired. I stayed up late writing a paper last night. It's not even due for another two weeks, but if I get it done now I don't have to do it later. So.. guess this is it. You'll probably never read this, but I hope you have a good life. You deserve it.

I just wish I'd gotten to meet you at least once.

Yours, if only for one last night,

Bae Jinyoung.

[Jinyoung wakes up on January 30th and expects it be like every other day after he's ever experienced. Only... there's a mess on his desk. The pile of letters, usually so neat is spread out everywhere. He almost gets out of bed, before realizing that there's a letter addressed to him sitting on his bedside table. He doesn't actually have to go anywhere. With shaking hands, he reaches out and picks up the envelope, heart racing as he wonders what this means. Trying not to get his hopes up, he rips into the envelope and then stares at the letter in shock.He doesn't even realize that he's crying until the tear drops start splatter all over the most precious piece of paper he's ever received.]

Dear Jinyoung,

[That's all he's read, but he still needs to pause, because even that's enough to choke him up. Oh god. This is real. This is really happening.]

You don't know me yet, but don't worry! Soon you will. My name is Lee Daehwi and I love you very much. If you let me, I'll spend the rest of our lives making up for the last eleven years. I know it might not seem like much after everything I've put you through, but think about it! What's a decade when I'm promising you the rest of our lives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's song is K.Will's nonfiction, because it's a good song and just... damn, he's great. I've actually been half watching mcountdown while I typed up the end of this. And just.. wow, he's seriously amazing y'all. (I'll fix up the playlist, replace all the broken links tomorrow after I've slept.)
> 
> And... I hate to say this, but this means we're officially done now. Hard to believe isn't it? When I sit down and went "I'M STARTING A 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE RIGHT NOW!" I never thought I'd actually finish it. Now here we are and look at how far we've come together! I appreciate everyone who's stuck with me for the last month and everyone who's just now showing up and just... everyone in general?
> 
> I appreciate each kudos and every comment no matter how small. Thank you for making me feel so welcome in the fandom. Thank you for giving me the self-confidence I needed to keep going day after day. I seriously couldn't have done it without y'all.
> 
> Because by the end of this I was writing for y'all just as much as I was for me. Maybe even more sometimes?? Because if I stopped then I wasn't just letting myself down, I was letting other people down too and I just... I didn't want to do that. I want to become someone who people can rely on better. So thank you. Thank you so much. 
> 
> That said, The ABO setting I started to dabble in? I'm going to be continuing it in a new document, but I can't promise that it'll always be Jihwi focused. I want to be able to poke at the other members too. Like Jaehwan's stuff and maybe even my Sungwoo and JBJ and Rainz and obviously the rest of Wanna One too. (But also Nu'est to, because... because. I love all of these guys an awful lot and I want to write for all of them more.
> 
> So please, this isn't a goodbye at all okay? Please don't think that. It's a See Ya type thing, because I'm not actually going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> If it's not obvious, this is my first time writing for the fandom. Please take it easy on me as I try to get my writing legs back under me and as I settle into working with a new fandom.
> 
> Edit: I've made a playlist of all the songs I've used for titles/inspiration [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLgQ2zCnjnpAEOQpp4CJ0MGdHvj72K-zZu) if you're interested.


End file.
